


Il potere del drago si risveglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [54]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 46,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non sempre il passato, creduto morto e sepolto, resta tale. A volte ritorna legato a poteri ancora più antichi e arcani. Per salvare Goku, inizierà un avventura che si intreccerà con il perduto popolo dei saiyan.(Scritta a quattro mani con TheBlueMusketeer, proprietaria di alcuni di questi personaggi).[Fa parte di DBNA, seguito di Quando l'amore sconfigge anche la morte].





	1. Chapter 1

  
Cap.1 Movimento agl'inferi

 

“Hai fallito con Bills, perché mai anche il grande Lourth dovrebbe darti una seconda chance?” domandò una figura incappucciata seduta sul monte di spilli metallici. Teneva le muscolose gambe dalla pelle verde incrociate. La figura accanto a lei lanciò dei versi striduli ed annuì, facendo uscire del fumo dai buchi sulla sua testa, coperta da un casco.

“Perché questa volta non dovrebbe toccare a noi?” domandò. Una terza figura, nascosta sotto un mantello violetto, sbatté a terra una coda candida.

“Tutti e tre avremo la nostra opportunità” disse. Incrociò le braccia al petto e si deterse le labbra viola.

“Però non è ancora il nostro momento. Lord Bills ha detto che se vogliamo agevolare Lourth e farci notare da lui” spiegò.

“Certo che quegli scimmioni sono proprio stupidi. Non c’è bisogno di essere perfetti come me per accorgersi che Lord Bills e Wish sono la vera causa della fine dei saiyan e tramano contro di loro” disse l’incappucciato. La figura con il caschetto ridacchiò e alzò il capo, osservando i cieli rosso sangue degl’inferi.

 

*******************

 

Re Yammer mise un paio di magliette hawaiane in valigia, accanto a delle pile di calzini e sospirò. Si voltò verso il figlio.

“Questa volta non combinare disastri. È un miracolo che siamo riusciti a ritrasformarti dopo che eri diventato Janenba” si lamentò. Chiuse la valigia. Il ragazzetto si tolse una cuffia dall’orecchio e sorrise.

“No problema,  _pà_ ” disse. Re Yammer si massaggiò la fronte, un rivolo di sudore scese fino a uno dei suoi corni.

“Non so cosa fare. Non è l’idea migliore lasciare tutto in mano a qualcuno che si fa licenziare anche dai lavori più umili. Però se lasciassi tutto a tua sorella Sissi, finirebbe per mangiarsi metà delle anime” brontolò. Saike gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Sereno  _pà_. Nemmeno organizzerò una festa coi miei amici” disse. Re Yammer roteò gli occhi.

“D’altronde se la divinità della distruzione ti ricorda che non ti prendi ferie da parecchio e non la vai mai a trovare, non puoi mica rifiutare l’invito” mugolò. Si caricò la valigia sulla spalla possente e si diresse verso la porta.

“Mi raccomando. Quando torno voglio trovare gl’inferi interi, nessuna festa e soprattutto tutti gli orchi infernali a lavoro” ordinò, uscendo.

 

**************

 

La figura con il mantello violetto osservò il lago di sangue in lontananza, gli zampilli che si alzavano verso il cielo e si girò. Guardò la montagna davanti a sé, l’entrata era una gigantesca bocca dotata di affilati denti di roccia nella parte superiore e, nella pietra, erano scavati due occhi.

“Siamo arrivati” disse. L’incappucciato fece fremere le grandi ali da cavalletta sulla propria schiena.

“Io ero convinto fosse prima della zona dell’oblio” sussurrò. La creatura rosa al suo fianco, con il capo coperto dal caschetto, gli diede una gomitata. Fece una serie di fischi e il verde gli diede una gomitata a sua volta.

“Non è che non mi fido, sciocco” brontolò. La guida sospirò.

“Nemmeno Zarbon e Dodoria litigavano come voi. Smettetela, non dobbiamo fare rumore o ci ucciderà. Dobbiamo liberarlo e metterci immediatamente in salvo” spiegò. Digrignò i denti e strinse i pugni.

“Perché mai Bills, il portatore del potere del serpente, sua signorina della distruzione, vuole chiedere aiuto a uno scimmione” sussurrò l’incappucciato. Il dannato con il caschetto fischiò.

“Ha ragione lui, non glielo chiede perché è un saiyan, ma perché un potere distruttivo giace in lui. Il potere della leggenda, l’unico che, insieme a quello del drago, può imbrigliare quello reale” spiegò quello dalla pelle bianca. Entrarono.

“ _KAKAROTH_!  _TI ODIOOO_!” risuonò all’interno della grotta. I tre videro un gigantesco saiyan legato con delle catene dorate a una parete di roccia, intento a gridare.

 


	2. Cap.2 Nessun dorma

Cap.2 Nessun dorma

 _Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you._ __  
rilassati, prendila come viene  
perché non c'è niente che possiamo fare   
rilassati, prendila come viene   
dà la colpa a me o dalla a te stesso

 

Goku osservò May nel lettino, la bambina dormiva su un fianco e dimenava i piedini sotto la copertina. Alcune ciocche larghe due dita si alzavano sulla sua capigliatura liscia a caschetto, tenute ferme dal cappellino con le orecchie di gatto che indossava. Il Son si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.

< Sta già crescendo > pensò. Alzò lo sguardo, Chichi dormiva, un sorriso sulle labbra, un paio di ciocche più chiare tra i capelli corvini e con una mano stringeva il cuscino.

Goku si diresse verso la porta della camera da letto, sentiva una melodia cantata da una voce femminile risuonargli nelle orecchie.

< L’ultima volta che l’ho sentita, ero su Nameck. La sentivo solo io già allora, mentre ai miei piedi c’era il cadavere del principe dei saiyan > rifletté. Avvertì una fitta al petto. Uscì nel corridoio e raggiunse una finestra, guardando fuori. La luce della luna illuminava le foglie degl’alberi mosse dal vento, la casa di Gohan e quella di Goten in costruzione alle sue spalle. Goku alzò il capo, intravide la luna e riabbassò la testa di scatto, scuotendo la coda. Alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli, larghe quattro dita, si divisero in capelli sottili che gli ricaddero davanti al viso. Si diresse verso le scale, le scese ed entrò in cucina. Raggiunse il frigorifero e lo aprì, prendendone una bottiglietta di acqua ghiacciata.

“Vegeta ha rischiato di morire a causa di quel nuovo potere… il potere reale. E se questa voce nella mia testa fosse un altro strano potere saiyan e rischiassi anche io la vita?” si domandò a bassa voce. Chiuse il frigo, sospirò e aprì la bottiglietta. Scrollò le spalle.

“Dovrei rilassarmi e smettermi di preoccuparmi” si disse.

 

*************************

 

Vegeta mugolò, fece scivolare il braccio tra il viso della moglie dall’altra parte del letto e il cuscino di lei e si voltò. Il suo respiro era regolare, aveva una goccia di saliva ai lati della bocca. Si mise su un fianco nella propria parte di talamo e mugolò, continuando a dormire.

Sgranò gli occhi di scatto avvertendo un’aura e si alzò seduto, facendo scivolare di lato il lenzuolo di lino. Dalla finestra aperta entravano folate di vento caldo che facevano ondeggiare le tende. Vegeta si alzò in piedi, avvertendo una figura nell’ombra davanti a sé.

< Troppo alto per essere Vetrunks, aura troppo potente per essere Trunks, ma è sicuramente maschile > pensò, stringendo i pugni. Scatto e afferrò l’intruso alla gola.

“Ve-Vegeta… lasciami… mi strozzi” si lamentò Goku. Il principe dei saiyan lo riconobbe e lo lasciò andare, il Son tossì e si massaggiò il collo arrossato. Vegeta lo afferrò per il braccio e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza.

“Che diamine ti salta in mente di venire di notte in casa mia? Vuoi svegliare tutti senza motivo?” lo rimproverò. Goku si grattò la testa.

“Urca, smetterai mai di cercare di uccidermi?” piagnucolò. Vegeta roteò gli occhi.

“Tu in estate sarai anche in vacanza dal lavoro, io no. Buonanotte” lo congedò. Goku lo afferrò per una spalla.

“Ho bisogno di un consiglio…”. Iniziò Goku. Dimenò la coda e abbassò il capo. “… di quelli che può darmi solo un saiyan puro”. Aggiunse.

Vegeta si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo in viso.

 


	3. Cap.3 Riflessioni diurne

Cap.3 Riflessioni diurne

 _Relax  
There is an answer to the darkest times.  
It’s clear we don’t understand but the last thing on my mind  
Is to leave you.  
I believe that we’re in this together.  
Don’t scream – there are so many roads left.  
_ _rilassati, c'è una risposta anche ai tempi più bui_  
è normale che non capisci ma l'ultima cosa   
che mi passa per la mente è lasciarti   
credo che ci siamo dentro assieme   
non urlare, ci sono così tante strade da percorrere

 

Bulma sbadigliò, si passò una mano sugli occhi chiusi e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, guardando la parte di letto del marito vuota.

“Sempre mattiniero” borbottò. Si diresse verso il bagno e si tolse il pigiama, aprì l’acqua della doccia e prese il bagnoschiuma. Mise i capelli in una retina e si lavò, lasciando che l’acqua le scendesse lungo il viso.

< Questa volta ho temuto così tanto di averlo perso, che mi sembra una cosa meravigliosa vederlo dormire ancora con me > pensò. S’insaponò e si lavò la pelle rosea, sentendo alcune rughe sulla pelle liscia, sospirò e finì di lavarsi. Si sciacquò il viso un paio di volte, chiuse l’acqua e uscì dalla doccia. Mise i vestiti sporchi nella cesta e un robottino le porse quelli puliti, si vestì e tornò nell’altra stanza. Chiuse la finestra, uscì dalla stanza e scese le scale. Sentì delle voci provenire dalla cucina e si affacciò, guardando al suo interno nascosta dietro lo stipite della porta.

Sgranò gli occhi guardando la schiena di Goku seduto al tavolo, davanti al principe dei saiyan, accomodato nel posto di fronte.

Il Son succhiò rumorosamente con la cannuccia il the freddo contenuto nel bicchiere giallo da mezzo litro.

< Già è insolito vedere Goku mattiniero, figuriamoci assistere al principe dei saiyan che discute con lui amabilmente! > pensò.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte ed abbassò il capo.

“Sì, Kakaroth. Ho paura tu abbia ragione e che tu possa possedere un potere strano come il mio” disse serio. Le sue parole furono coperte dal suono della cannuccia che aspirava sul bordo del bicchiere vuoto.

“Urca!” trillò il Son. Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non è positivo” sibilò. Goku sporse il labbro inferiore e appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo.

“Lo so, però vuol dire che diventerò ancora più potente” disse. Vegeta gli diede un colpo di coda alla gamba e sbuffò.

“Non prenderla come un gioco” sibilò. Goku alzò indice e medio.

“Parola d’onore” promise.  Abbassò la mano e sorrise.

“Però dai, Vegeta, pensaci. I mezzosangue si dimostrano più potenti del normale a ogni generazione, io e te abbiamo dei poteri sconosciuti e quasi divini, Elly racchiude la forza delle stelle stesse e mia sorella è una strega. Saremo rimasti in pochi, noi saiyan, ma siamo rimasti i migliori” disse.

“Credevo tu ‘fossi cresciuto sulla Terra’ e non ti sentissi un saiyan” lo parafrasò Vegeta. Goku prese la cannuccia tra le dita, se lo portò alla bocca e la mordicchiò.

 “E tu dicevi che non ti saresti mai adeguato ai ‘terrestri inferiori’ e lavori” brontolò. Vegeta digrignò i denti.

“Come terrestri, io e te, faremmo schifo. Tu sei troppo ingenuo ed io troppo orgoglioso, ma…”. Abbassò il capo e ghignò.

“Hai ragione, sono rimasti i migliori saiyan” sussurrò. Goku si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Kamy ed Elly sono riuscite ad avere più informazioni su questa faccenda. Forse dovremmo chiedere a loro” propose. Vegeta negò con il capo.

“Penso sia meglio non parlarne. Elly è in ospedale, per degli accertamenti, penso che il bambino le stia dando problemi. E Kamy la coinvolgerebbe sicuramente” ribatté.

“Certo che… tu sembri quasi un padre per mia sorella Kamhara, in età. E’ strano lei si comporti come se foste ancora amici” disse Goku. Vegeta si alzò in piedi.

“Prendo altro the, ho sete anch’io” sibilò.

Bulma deglutì, si raddrizzò ed entrò nella stanza.

“Che fate voi due?” domandò. Vegeta verso del the in un altro bicchiere da mezzo litro, ma trasparente.

“Già sveglia?” domandò. Bulma mise le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Ho fatto delle modifiche alla Gravity Room e se non ti sbrighi a usarla, Vetrunks se ne approprierà per tutta la mattina” disse.

“Corriamo, Kakaroth” sancì Vegeta, correndo fuori dalla stanza.

“Concordo!” gli fece eco Goku, scattò a sua volta, affiancandosi al principe. Bulma ridacchiò.

“Bambinoni”.

 

 


	4. Cap.4 Nightmare by Trunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Hero degli Skillet.

Cap.4 Nightmare by Trunks

 

_Trunks guardò a destra e a sinistra, il terreno sotto di lui tremava e polveroni di sabbia si alzavano dalle dune intorno a sé. Strinse i pugni e incrementò l’aura, i suoi capelli color glicine si alzarono divenendo dorati._

“ _Che succede?” domandò. Il sangue scendeva lungo le sue ferite, mescolandosi al sudore, il bozzo nero sopra il suo occhio pulsava e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Si girò verso Goten, il migliore amico era avvolta dall’aura del supersaiyan e i suoi vestiti strappati erano sporchi di sangue rappreso._

“ _Non lo so” disse il Son. La luce dei due soli rossi sopra di loro li illuminavano, mentre nella sabbia del deserto si profilava la figura sinuosa di un serpente._

“ _È sotto di noi!” gridò Trunks. La testa della creatura emerse, mentre i granelli di sabbia aranciata gli scendevano sul corpo squamosa. Dagli occhi vermigli lanciò dei raggi laser, i due ragazzi saltarono schivandoli._

“ _Proviamo a fare la Fusion!” propose Goten. I due giovani eseguirono il rituale gridando: “_ Fusionah _!”. Rimase separati._

“ _Non funziona!” urlò il Briefs. Il serpente spalancò le fauci e li investì in pieno con un raggio di energia._

 

Trunks sgranò gli occhi e si svegliò di soprassalto, ansimando. Riconobbe la propria camera da letto, cercò di regolare il respiro e si passò la mano sulla fronte sudata. Pan gli accarezzò il petto muscoloso madido di sudore.

“L’incubo sfortunato?” chiese preoccupata. Il marito si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise, negando con la testa.

“Solo uno strano sogno” mormorò. Pan gli baciò la fronte.

“Posso rincuorarti in qualche modo?” chiese. Trunks la cinse con il braccio e la avvicinò a sé.

“Ti va di fare la doccia con me?” domandò. Pan lo abbracciò.

“Con piacere” rispose. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

 


	5. Cap.5 Lavoro alla bottega

Cap.5 Lavoro alla bottega

  
  
  


Goku ansimò e si passò la mano nel colletto della camicia, gli aderiva umido al corpo. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, ansimò e sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Si passò il braccio muscoloso sulla fronte ed espirò dalle narici. Si girò e guardò il registratore di cassa davanti a sé.

< Con questo caldo, rischiamo di perdere il raccolto. E sì che mi sono già messo d’accordo per vendere la verdura al mercato >. Strofinò la punta dello stivaletto blu per terra.

< Vorrei avere la bravura di Vegeta a contrattare. Quella volta che mi ha aiutato, ho venduto tutto al terzo del prezzo solito e nessuno si è lamentato > pensò. Rivoli di sudore gli scendeva lungo il collo.

“Non ho mai visto un albergo così carino. Sembra una vera baita” disse una donna all’interno del negozio, davanti al banco frigo. La donna accanto a lei si fece aria con un ventaglio.

“Io sono venuta qui solo perché pensavo di trovare più refrigerio dal caldo qui in campagna. In città non si poteva più stare. Qui siamo più in alto, in fondo” sussurrò. Goku si massaggiò la fronte.

< Sono venute così tante persone… turisti, quanto non li sopporto > pensò. Una donnona si avvicinò a lui e schioccò la lingua. Il suo seno prosperoso trasbordava da un costume, il sudore le colava lungo il ventre rigonfio e ciccione.

“Tenga!” sbraitò la donnona. Due ragazze alle sue spalle iniziarono a spintonarsi.

“Maledetta, le volevo io quelle scarpe!” strillò una delle due, tirando i capelli all’altra.

“A me stanno meglio!” gridò quest’ultima con voce stridula. Le due ragazze si spintonarono a vicenda, lanciando urla sempre più acute. Goku digrignò i denti, prese la busta dalle mani della donna e iniziò ad estrasse la merce per passarla sopra il lettore prezzi. Le due giovinette in costume dietro la donna iniziarono a colpirsi con una serie di schiaffi che risuonarono nel negozio.

“Vipera!”. “Maledetta!”. “Zoccola!”. “Stron*a!”. “Crepa!”. Le urla delle due giovani si fecero sempre più forti.

“Sono ventidue yen” disse Goku, rimettendo la merce dentro la busta.

“Così tanto? Non mi può fare uno sconto? Sa, ho amicizie importanti” domandò la donna. Si sporse in avanti, batté le ciglia finte e sporse le labbra rese rosse da un rossetto acceso.

“Urca, mi dispiace, ma non posso fare sconti diversi da quelli che la catena ci impon…”. Iniziò a spiegare il Son. La donna ringhiò e aprì il proprio borsellino, mentre le due ragazze alle sue spalle iniziavano a prendersi a calci, tirandosi i capelli a vicenda.

“Lei non sa chi sono io! Le farò vedere!” strillò la donnona. Mise i soldi sul banco e recuperò la busta. “Andiamo via, figliole” disse. Uscì con la busta stretta al petto, seguita dalle due ragazze, ancora intente a gridarsi addosso. Goku espirò rumorosamente, la testa gli ronzava.

Una bambina si avvicinò al bancone e si mise sulle punte dei piedi, appoggiando le mani sulla superfice in legno.

“Avete i lecca-lecca?” domandò con vocetta tremante.

“No, mi dispiace piccolina” rispose Goku.

“Avete i lecca-lecca?” ripeté la bambina. Goku negò con il capo, passandosi la mano tra i capelli neri.

“No, ma abbiamo il gelato. Lo vuoi il gelato?” chiese. La bambina batté le palpebre.

“Avete i lecca-lecca?” chiese. Una donna si avvicinò alla piccola e le prese la mano.

“No, piccola, mi dispiace. Non li abbiamo” rispose Goku. La piccola scoppiò a piangere, singhiozzando.

“Io volevo il lecca-lecca!” piagnucolò a gran voce. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso e fu scossa da tremiti.

“Aspetta…” cercò di calmarla il Son. Fu raggiunto da uno schiaffo al viso dato dalla donna.

“Così impara a far piangere mia figlia” sibilò. Si piegò, prese la piccola tra le braccia e uscì dal negozio. Goku gemette e sospirò vedendo altri clienti uscire dalla bottega.

L’eroe della Terra rimase solo, i suoi occhi si arrossarono e udì un tonfo. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi vedendo un barattolo esplodere spargendo noccioline americane tutt’intorno. Una pioggia di altri sassi colpirono lui, rimbalzando e fecero cadere a terra delle bottiglie di plastica d’acqua e di bibite. Goku avanzò ripercorrendo la strada dei sassi all’inverso e vide un gruppo di teppistelli lanciarne altri con delle fionde. Un sasso perforò un contenitore di detersivo blu sopra la testa di Goku, il denso liquido blu si versò sopra il saiyan ricoprendolo.

“Adesso basta!” gridò Goku. Strinse i pugni e si trasformò in supersaiyan, la sua aura dorata fece tremare le mensole con la merce. i ragazzini caddero per terra e gattonarono per allontanarsi, si rimisero in piedi e scapparono via. Goku si ritrasformò, chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò sopra le palpebre.

“Non vedo l’ora di andare a casa” gemette. < Oggi sono rimasto a pranzo dai Briefs, ho paura di far nuovamente sentire Chichi trascurata > pensò. Si girò e sorrise, prendendo una confezione di pannolini.

< Vegeta è stato gentile a insegnarmi come si cambiano i pannolini per bene. Non vedo l’ora di far vedere i miei miglioramenti a Chichina! > pensò.

 

 


	6. Cap.6 Intruso nella notte

Cap.6 Intruso nella notte

Vegeta alzò il capo e incrociò le braccia al petto, era sdraiato sulla ringhiera del balcone della Capsule corporation. Guardava il cielo, con gli occhi rivolti verso l’alto e la fronte spaziosa rigata da delle profonde rughe. Udì dei passi alle sue spalle.

“Non sei troppo vecchio per queste cose?” domandò Bulma, stringendosi in uno scialle. Rabbrividì di freddo, sentendo il naso pizzicare.

“Se tu non sei troppo vecchia per farti gli affari tuoi…” rispose Vegeta, con tono leggermente sarcastico. Bulma fece schioccare la lingua sul palato.

“Scontroso” si lamentò. Si mise di fianco al marito, appoggiandosi con il fianco alla parte libera della ringhiera. Seguì lo sguardo di lui, osservando a sua volta il cielo.

“Guardi sempre lo stesso lembo di cielo. Ti stancherai mai?” domandò, osservando le due stelle gemelle che lo illuminavano.

“Tsk, la nostalgia si fa sempre più forte. Mi sento un dannato vecchio nostalgico” si lamentò. Bulma strinse le labbra.

“Se ti mancano tanto, perché non chiedi a Baba di farti andare a trovare almeno Radish, Turles e Napa? Parli sempre di loro” disse. Si accese una sigaretta e se la portò alle labbra, inspirandola. Vegeta strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Umphf, ti fa male. Quante volte te lo devo dire?” ringhiò. Bulma scrollò le spalle.

“Goditi questo momento insieme, piuttosto” ribatté. Il vento gelido le sferzò il viso e le fece ondeggiare i capelli azzurri. Vegeta tornò a guardare il cielo.

I respiri dei due risuonavano tutt’intorno, ogni tanto coperti dal sibilo del vento o dal gracidare dei grilli.

La luce della luna e quella delle stelle illuminavano le loro figure, creando dei giochi di ombre sulle mattonelle del pavimento della terrazzina.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono. Il principe dei saiyan balzò in piedi sulla ringhiera.

“Che…?” chiese Bulma, rabbrividendo.

“Percepisco un’aura” rispose Vegeta, gelido. Bulma lasciò cadere il mozzicone di sigaretta per terra e lo spense sotto la scarpa.

“Un nemico?” domandò. Il marito negò con il capo, scrutando il loro giardino con lo sguardo.

“Troppo debole per essere un nemico, ma è meglio non rischiare. Vado a controllare” rispose. Balzò, levitò e atterrò nel giardino. Bulma si affacciò, aggrappandosi con le mani alla ringhiera.

< C’è troppo buio, riesco a scorgere solo ombre nere > pensò.

“Stai attento!” gridò.

< Non lo vedo più. Sembra che l’oscurità l’abbia inghiottito > si disse.

 

 


	7. Cap.7 Ha il tuo viso

Cap.7 Ha il tuo viso  
  
  
  


Vegeta atterrò silenziosamente tenendo la schiena arcuata in avanti e avanzò, mise un braccio davanti al viso e con l’altro caricò un ki-blast, stringendolo nella mano in modo che la luce che emanava non filtrasse dalle sue dita. Si avvicinò al punto da cui proveniva l’aura, era sempre più debole.

Si nascose dietro un albero, scorgendo una figura umana.

Lo sconosciuto avanzò con le gambe tremanti, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito strozzato e crollò a terra incosciente.

< La voce sembra quella di un ragazzino. Non è una minaccia > pensò. Raggiunse il ragazzo e s’inginocchiò su una gamba al suo fianco e gli appoggiò la mano sulla schiena. Il petto del giovane si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

“Tsk. Donna, apri la porta d’ingresso!” gridò Vegeta. Issò il giovane prendendolo in braccio e se lo appoggiò al petto, sentendolo respirare affannosamente.

< All’apparenza sembrava più robusto, invece è veramente leggero > pensò. Si voltò e si diresse verso la propria porta, si fermò davanti ad essa e ticchettò con lo stivale sporcandolo di terra.

< Non posso fare nuovamente fretta alla Donna o rischierò di farla cadere dalle scale > rifletté.

Il giovane abbracciò Vegeta nell’incoscienza e mugolò di dolore.

< Decisamente è molto giovane > si disse il principe dei saiyan. Seguì l’aurea della moglie scendere al piano inferiore e dirigersi verso l’uscio.

La porta si aprì e Bulma si spostò di lato, facendo passare il marito. Vegeta entrò e avanzò, raggiungendo il divano. Bulma richiuse la porta e raggiunse il saiyan, guardandolo stendere lo sconosciuto sul divano.

Impallidì sgranando gli occhi e si portò la mano alla bocca, socchiudendola.

“E’ identico a te da giovane! Chi è?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Non lo so” rispose Vegeta. Osservò il giovane illuminato dalla luce delle lampade, i capelli a fiamma del ragazzo ricadevano da un lato. Sganciò il pesante mantello rosso dalle spalle del ragazzo, osservò il simbolo della famiglia reale inciso in oro sul pezzo di sopra della battle-suit.

“Resta da scoprire chi è questo ragazzo…” disse Bulma. Si voltò verso il marito e lo vide indietreggiare, con le gambe tremanti.

“Che succede?” domandò.

Vegeta chinò il capo, la fronte corrugata, un pugno stretto all’altezza del petto.

“L’aura di Kakaroth. Si è incrementata all’improvviso e poi si è quasi del tutto annullata” sussurrò.

Il telefono squillò.

 


	8. Cap.8 Il malessere di Goku

Cap.8 Il malessere di Goku  
  
  


“Era Chichi. Ha detto che Goku si è sentito male all’improvviso” disse Bulma con voce tremante. Era pallida e le sue labbra erano esangui.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte spaziosa e strinse i pugni, stretti da dei guanti.

“Qualcosa li ha attaccati?” domandò.

Bulma sospirò e negò con il capo.

“No, è stata l’aura di Goku. Ha avuto un attacco simile a quelli che avevi tu, ma sua sorella è riuscita a controllarlo” gemette. Volse il capo.

Vegeta digrignò i denti.

< Prima a me, ora lui. Che diamine succede al sangue saiyan?! > pensò.

“Ho sentito che l’aura di Kakaroth prima si è incrementata al massimo e poi è quasi del tutto scomparsa” ammise.

Bulma osservò il giovane incosciente e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Chichi era sconvolta, lo stanno portando qui” sussurrò roca.

Vegeta si grattò la testa, passando le dita tra i capelli neri a fiamma.

“D’accordo. Però non sappiamo se questo ragazzo c’entri qualcosa” disse roco.

Bulma si allontanò.

“Io vado a comprare da mangiare” disse.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lei.

“Ora, donna?” chiese.

Bulma s’infilò il cappotto e annuì.

“Sì, magari trovo uno dei supermercati aperti 24 su 24. Ho bisogno di qualcosa da offrire agli dei” rispose.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Hai intenzione di far venire qui Bills-sama, il dio della distruzione?” domandò.

“Idee migliori?” chiese Bulma, prendendo le chiavi di casa.

“No, Bulma. Ottima presenza di spirito” rispose Vegeta. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

Bulma indicò il saiyan più giovane.

“Tu controlla lo sconosciuto” ordinò.

 

***********

“Whis” disse Bill-sama. Si rotolò sulla sedia su cui era accomodato e con l’indice ticchettò su una delle foglie dell’insalata sul suo tavolo.

“Sì, Bills-sama?” domandò il suo assistente. Si stava sfilando il grembiule, alle sue spalle passavano dei pesci giganteschi.

“Dobbiamo trovare un modo per avvertire Goku e gli altri. Siamo ormai riusciti a convincere Lourth che siamo dalla sua parte” disse il dio della distruzione.

Whis inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non pensate sia troppo presto?” domandò.

“Devono sapere della minaccia prima che sia troppo tardi” ringhiò Bills, mettendosi a faccia in su.

Whis allungò una mano e il suo scettro gli volò tra le dita.

“Vi siete affezionato a Son Goku” disse con tono gentile.

Bills sospirò pesantemente.

“Non sono il solo. Anche tu, anni fa gli hai anche svelato il mio punto debole” si lamentò.

Whis sorrise.

“Siete sicuro che non convenga avvertire Zeno-sama?” domandò.

Bills si rizzò a sedere con un gesto fulmineo, la schiena ritta.

“Per spazzare via Lourth, potrebbe decidere di distruggere tutti gli universi nella loro interezza. Qualcosa mi dice che gli altri abbiano fatto questa fine proprio per cercare di fermarlo” rispose, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli solcava il viso.

Whis annuì.

“Come desidera, Bills-sama” disse.

Bills corrugò la fronte.

“E’ un vero peccato, però…” mormorò.

Le iridi di Whis divennero più scure.

“Cosa?” chiese.

“Temo che Freezer gli sia fedele davvero. Io lo volevo dalla nostra parte” ammise Bills.

Whis piegò di lato il capo, una ciocca di capelli gli sfiorò la guancia color cielo.

“Vedremo. Quel changelling non ama essere secondo a nessuno, nemmeno a Lourth” ribatté.

Bills annuì.

“D’accordo, seguiremo come si svolgerà la situazione” mormorò.

La sfera sullo scettro di Whis iniziò a lampeggiare e apparve al suo interno la figura di Bulma.

“Oh, il caso. Ci stanno contattando loro” trillò. Chiuse gli occhi e il sorriso gli prese metà del viso.

Bills si leccò le labbra.

“Beh, il lato positivo e che torneremo ad assaggiare le prelibatezze della terra. Lourth sarà anche un signore, ma il cibo di quegli umani è insuperabile” ammise.

 

 


	9. Cap.9 Whis la levatrice

Cap.9 Whis la levatrice

 

 

  
  


“Cioè, ricapitolando. Voi ci avete nascosto un’invasione elfica, una malattia mortale, un potere saiyan risvegliato che ha quasi distrutto l’universo e la rottura della barriera tra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei morti?! Vi rendete conto che in questa stanza ci sono saiyan che dovrebbero stare agl’inferi, di nuovo tra noi?!” sbraitò Bills.

“Suvvia, non gridate, Goku non si sente bene” lo rimproverò Whis, aiutando a Goku a stendersi sul tavolo. Il saiyan aveva il viso grigiastro e gli occhi cerchiati da delle occhiaie.

“Urca, penso che abbiamo dimenticato di dirvi anche altro. Tipo Devil” ammise.

Bills digrignò i denti e fu avvolto da un’aura violetta.

“Voi! Non venitemi a dire che avete anche di nuovo giocato con il tempo!” gridò.

“N-no, ma abbiamo delle meravigliose crostate di diversi gusti” disse Bulma, con voce tremante. Porse dei sacchetti di plastica a Bills.

Quest’ultimo si sporse e inspirò rumorosamente, le sue iridi brillarono.

“Dolci!” trillò.

Suonò il campanello e Bulma corse ad aprire, passando alle spalle di Vegeta che fissava ancora il giovane incosciente.  

Gohan superò il fratello Goten, che stava sventagliando Chichi riversa su una sedia, e raggiunse il principe dei saiyan.

“Ti assomiglia davvero molto” disse, togliendosi gli occhiali.

“Sono arrivati Crilin e la sua famiglia. Nostro figlio Trunks con la sua. E a breve saranno qui anche Junior ed Elly” spiegò Bulma, rientrando.

Osservò Kamhara stesa su una brandina montata nel soggiorno, la giovane era incosciente. I suoi vestiti erano lacerati in più punti e aveva del sangue rappreso sulla fronte.

“E’ colpa mia se è ridotta così” farfugliò Goku.

“Non dire assurdità, Kakaroth. Non potevi controllarti, ne so qualcosa” disse Vegeta.

“Ditemi perché non dovrei uccidervi. Siete una minaccia per il nostro universo, al momento” ringhiò Bills.

Vegeta rabbrividì e Chichi singhiozzò forte.

“Su, Bills-sama, anche voi avete i vostri piccoli difetti. Dovevate parlargli prima di Lourth” lo rimproverò Whis.

Bills arrossì e si voltò a guardare i nuovi arrivati.

Uub sorreggeva Marron, alle loro spalle C-18 camminava di fianco a Crilin.

Vetrunks corse dal nonno e Bills impallidì.

“Quanti Vegeta devono ancora apparire?” ringhiò.

“Quello è mio figlio” s’intromise Trunks. “Nostro” ribatté Pan, chiudendo la porta.

“Visto che siamo in vena di ammissioni, Bills-sama. Tre saiyan scappati dagl’inferi non sono rientrati. Si tratta di Turles, Radish e Nappa” ammise Vegeta.

Bills si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“I miei nervi. Forse dovevo davvero passare al lato oscuro, non fare solo finta” gemette.

Junior aprì la porta e si schiarì la voce.

“Lo so che la situazione non è delle migliori, ma…”. Iniziò.

Tutti si voltarono nella sua direzione. Videl, che teneva tra le braccia May, si affacciò dalla cucina.

“Elly sta per partorire” sancì il namecciano.

“ADESSO?!” gridarono in coro diverse voci.

Whis allargò le braccia, facendo ondeggiare il bastone con una mano e sorrise.

“Meno male che ci sono io! Che le donne che devono partorire mi raggiungano. Con la mia magia, sarà questione di un attimo e nessuno rischierà la vita” disse.

Junior uscì, mettendosi a correre.

Bra si avvicinò a Marron e le porse il braccio.

“Meglio approfittarne” sussurrò e la figlia di Crilin annuì.

 


	10. Cap.10 Tre piccoli bambini

Cap.10 Tre piccoli bambini  
  
  


Goku si piegò in avanti e accarezzò il viso della piccola May, la bambina allungò le mani verso il padre e gli sorrise.

“M-mi dispiace, non penso sia una buona idea al momento che lei la prenda in braccio” disse Videl con voce tremante.

“L- lo so” esalò Goku. May gli afferrò un dito e Goku si voltò.

“Piccola mia, come ti senti?” domandò C18, guardando la figlia.

“Da infermiera posso dirti che non ho mai visto niente di simile. Dovrebbero inventare qualcosa del genere su larga scala” rispose Marron. Guardò la bambina tra le sue braccia, la madre e Ub. “Ancora non riesco a crederci” esalò.

Goten abbracciò Ub.

“Lo so che non dovrei festeggiare, ma è bellissimo!” gridò.

Goku gemette, sentiva la testa scoppiargli.

“I-io… la mia bambina… lei…” farfugliò Ub.

“Mi piacerebbe che Gorin e Latys lo sapessero” sussurrò Vetrunks.

Vegeta gli appoggiò la mano sulla testa.

“I figli di Tenshinan e Lunch lo sapranno a breve. Persone come Marron e gli altri devono rimanere qui, qualunque cosa decidiamo di fare” rispose.

< Sembra che si stiano dimenticando come sta Kakaroth > pensò.

Elly guardò il bambino che le comparso tra le braccia, la pelle candida, le iridi azzurre-blu che la fissavano e i ciuffetti di capelli biondi sul capo.

“E’ bellissimo” sussurrò. Avvertì una sensazione di vomito e rischiò di cadere in avanti.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Junior. La giovane mise il figlio tra le braccia del namecciano e corse in bagno.

Crilin svenne ai piedi di Chichi, che si guardò intorno confusa.

“So-sono nati?” domandò con voce tremante.

Videl si appoggiò contro May, che si era addormentata, Goku ritirò la mano e la figlia di Mr. Satan raggiunse la suocera.

“Sì, è nato un maschietto” disse.

Bra teneva il bambino tra le braccia e lo fissava.

“Si è clonato Goku, di nuovo.  _Umphf_ , in quella famiglia hanno tutti la stessa faccia” esalò.

“Whis, hai combinato un disastro. Ora non si sta capendo niente” si lamentò Bills.

“Non si preoccupi, sto usando il tempo a nostra disposizione per capire cosa accade a Son Goku” lo tranquillizzò Whis.

 


	11. Cap.11 Goshin, Ely e Jaden

Cap.11 Goshin, Ely e Jaden  
  
  


“Nostra figlia è meravigliosa, non trovi?” domandò Marron, mostrando la bambina a Ub. La piccola afferrò la guancia del padre con la manina e la tirò, fino a fargli lacrimare gli occhi, arrossandogli la guancia scura.

“E’ forte” considerò C18.

“E’ bella come le mie due splendide gioie” disse Crilin, rialzandosi da terra. Le gambe gli tremavano.

“H-ha il… naso…” balbettò Ub.

Goten scoppiò a ridere.

“Il mio sembra mio padre neonato, con tanto di coda e il vostro la reincarnazione di C-18. Insomma, tutti volti noti” disse.

“Che ne dici se la chiamiamo Ely? Per richiamare una persona a cui teniamo” disse Marron, voltandosi verso Junior.

“Ottima idea” rispose Ub, annuendo vigorosamente.

“Il nostro si chiamerà Goshin e vedete di abbassare la voce. Sveglierete i due svenuti e non sappiamo ancora se quella specie di clone di mio padre sia amico o nemico. Potrebbe addirittura essere una sua controparte di un qualche passato cancellato dai Kaiohshin” disse Bra, indurendo il tono.

Junior guardò il figlio agitarsi tra le sue mani, iniziando a scalciare.

“Su, piccolo Jaden, fai il bravo. Sono il tuo papà, sai?” disse.

Il bambino scoppiò a piangere, Junior gemette sentendo le orecchie fischiargli.

Goku si tenne la testa tra le mani, con un mugolio sofferente.

“Urca, non è calmo con il padre” piagnucolò.

Vegeta si avvicinò alla figlia e guardò suo nipote.

< Proprio una pessima giornata, mio nipote è anche uguale a Kakaroth > pensò.

Goshin batté le palpebre e alzò il capo, guardò il nonno e fece un ghignetto, corrugando un principio di sopracciglia.

“Questo è mio nipote” si lasciò sfuggire Vegeta.

Vetrunks si avvicinò al piccolo, si sporse sulle punte e lo guardò.

“Ciao, fratellino” lo salutò.

“Non è tuo fratello” ribatté Bra.

Il piccolo piegò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma color glicine.

“Io ho deciso che lo chiamerò così” ribatté Vetrunks.

Elly uscì dal bagno e il cigolio della porta che si richiudeva coprì il sospiro di Bra.

< Meno male che avevo le aspirine. Mi sento confusa… sono madre > pensò.

Elly guardò Bills, gli camminò intorno e si alzò un paio di volte sulle punte dei piedi.

“Sei una saiyan anche tu, ragazzina?” sibilò.

Elly congiunse le mani.

“Sei un gattino” disse con voce in falsetto.

“Sono un dio! Possibile che nessuno di voi sappia come comportarsi? Siete rudi” si lamentò Bills.

Elly fece un mezzo inchino.

“Chiedo scusa, è solo che sta succedendo tutto in fretta… come sempre del resto. Un vero dio! Insomma, ormai è chiaro, le creature più potenti o spaventose dell’universo sono sempre gatti” disse.

Sentì un pianto sordo e si voltò.

“Elly, hai finito in bagno?!” gridò Junior.

Elly corse verso di lui, Whis tirò un colpo alla nuca del namecciano.

“Non urlare. Primo, spaventi il bambino. Secondo…”. Fissò Junior.

“… questo parto poteva ucciderla. Se non ci fossi stato io a salvarla, oggi sarebbero morti entrambi”. Concluse Whis, indurendo il tono.

Elly si bloccò, un rivolo di sudore le scese lungo la schiena.

 

_Elly gemette, le fitte allo stomaco si fecero sempre più forti. L’aura del figlio nel suo addome le faceva tremare le costole. Venne scaraventata all’indietro da un movimento del piccolo, sbatté contro il muro creando delle piccole crepe. Cadde in avanti e ansimò, sudore gelido le scendeva lungo il corpo._

“ _Fai il bravo piccolo Jaden, mia dolce ‘luce nuova’… se mi ammalo, sarà la fine per entrambi” mormorò._

 

Junior si voltò lentamente e si diresse verso di lei, il bambino tra le sue braccia singhiozzava e scalciava.

“E’ vero?” domandò il namecciano.

Elly sorrise al figlio e lo prese in braccio, il neonato smise di piangere.

“Sta sicuramente esagerando” mentì. Cullò il bambino al petto e lo mostrò al padre. “Non è bellissimo? Non sei un padre orgoglioso?” chiese.

Junior corrugò la fronte.

“Elly…”. Iniziò.

“Sì, ma il mio Gokuccio sta male, non dimenticatelo!” strillò Chichi.


	12. Cap.12 John

Cap.12 John  
  
  


Kamy si ridestò di soprassalto, disturbata dal grido di Chichi. Si alzò a sedere sulla brandina e si guardò intorno, vedeva dei volti sfocati. Strinse gli occhi e si passò le mani sul viso.

“Ti senti meglio?” le domandò Bulma.

Kamy annuì e si alzò in piedi.

“Mio fratello?” chiese, guardandosi intorno.

“È vivo, ma non sappiamo ancora cos’abbia. Però c’è qui il dio della distruzione e il suo angelo, riusciranno a scoprire il problema” disse Bulma.

Tra le persone, Kamhara riuscì a vedere il giovane incosciente sul divano.

 “J-John!” gridò Kamhara. Cadde all’indietro e Vegeta l’afferrò per un braccio, facendola sedere nuovamente sulla brandina.

“John è questo ragazzo?” domandò.

Kamy annuì, impallidendo.

“L-lui… è il mio fidanzato” biascicò. Vegeta aumentò la stretta sul braccio di Kamy, lasciandogli il segno delle dita sul braccio, assottigliò gli occhi e la lasciò andare.

“Viene dagl’inferi?” domandò gelido.

“Vegeta, datti una calmata” ringhiò Elly, raggiunse Kamhara e le si sedette accanto.

“Scusalo, questa storia ci ha sconvolto”. S’intromise Bulma.

“È tuo fratello. I tuoi genitori hanno avuto un altro figlio agl’inferi” spiegò Kamy.

“Questa volta gli è venuto meglio rispetto a zio Tarble” s’intromise Bra.

“È giovane per essere il fratello di nonno” disse Vetrunks. Si nascose dietro la gamba di

“Oh, ma allora è di famiglia. Avere figli agl’inferi è severamente vietato dalle leggi divine” si lamentò Bills, sospirando pesantemente.

Junior gli offrì dei lecca-lecca al limone e la divinità ne prese uno, mettendoselo in bocca.

“Calmiamoci tutti quanti. Ho un’idea, perché non portiamo i più piccoli al piano di sopra?” propose Marron.

“Ottima idea, fatti aiutare” disse C18. Prese delicatamente la nipotina tra le braccia e Ub abbracciò la moglie. Ub aiutò Marron a dirigersi verso le scale, seguita C18 intenta a cullare la piccola Ely.

“Sì, penso che sia meglio così”. Fece eco Bra, mise Goshin in braccio a Chichi.

“Me lo può tenere?” domandò.

Chichi corrugò la fronte.

“Figliolo, hai sposato una madre snaturata” si lamentò, allontanandosi con il bambino.

“Tu non ci provare, Jaden resta con noi” disse Junior secco.

“Non lo avrei lasciato” ribatté secca Elly, cullando il bambino al petto.

“Come ha fatto… John, giusto?” chiese Goten.

Kamy annuì.

“John, esatto. Come mai ci sono tutti questi neonati?” domandò.

“Whis li ha fatti nascere. È l’angelo addestratore di dei di cui ti ho accennato. Quello laggiù. Accanto a lui c’è Bills-sama, il dio della distruzione” rispose Bulma. Lo indicò e si diresse a sua volta verso le scale.

“Vetrunks, sali sopra anche tu” ordinò secco Vegeta. Il bambino annuì e corse via, Pan lo seguì e, una volta raggiunto, salì insieme a lui al piano di sopra.

“Beh, come mai John è riuscito a scappare dagl’inferi e ha un corpo?” chiese Goten.

“Essendo nato agl’inferi, è un demone” spiegò Kamy. Un rivolo di sudore le solcò il viso e chinò il capo. “Mi dispiace di non avervi parlato di lui” esalò.

Vegeta guardò il giovane incosciente.

< Quindi è il mio fratellino. Sì, ma se Kamy continua a soffrire così, passerà da demone a cadavere in pochissimo e per mia mano > pensò.

Videl diede un bacio a Gohan e salì al piano di sopra, tenendo con sé la piccola May ancora addormentata.

Goku mugolò e si stese su un fianco, facendo tremare il tavolo su cui era adagiato.

“Chi lo ha ridotto così?” domandò Kamy, indicando John.

“Non lo sappiamo, è arrivato qui ed è svenuto. Ho controllato e mi è sembrato avesse delle ferite fatte da una sciabola a mezzaluna all’altezza della schiena” spiegò Vegeta.

“Ora che sappiamo che non è nostro nemico…” disse Junior. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli mise un senzu in bocca, aiutandolo a ingoiarlo.

John mugolò, iniziò a svegliarsi, mugolò e batté le palpebre, sentendo un brusio di voci intorno a lui.

 

 


	13. Cap.13 Preparativi per la partenza

Cap.13 Preparativi per la partenza  
  
  
  


John si alzò seduto sul divano, si guardò intorno e impallidì, vedendo una serie di volti sconosciuti fissarlo.

“John” lo chiamò Kamy.

John la riconobbe, si alzò in piedi, schivò Junior, e corse da lei, abbracciandola.

“Mi dispiace, non sono arrivato in tempo” disse secco.

“Non preoccupatevi, principe. L’importante è che stiate bene” rispose lei.

Goten si affianco a Bra e le prese la mano nella propria.

“Tsk, meno sdolcinati voi due. Cosa vuoi?” ringhiò Vegeta.

John si voltò verso di lui e sgranò gli occhi, socchiudendo la bocca.

“Tu sei mio fratello, la leggenda” esalò.

“Certo che i tuoi fratelli ti venerano sempre” disse Junior, rialzandosi in piedi.

Bills succhiò rumorosamente uno dei lecca-lecca e si accomodò sul divano, seguito da Whis.

“Sappi che sei in presenza di un dio, vedi di essere rispettoso” ringhiò.

John si voltò e gli fece un inchino.

“Vi porgo i miei omaggi”. Si rizzò. “Sono qui per avvisarvi che un saiyan molto pericoloso è scappato dagl’inferi, ma prima di farlo ha maledetto Kakaroth. Sono venuto qui per avvisare la mia fidanzata che suo fratello morirà, se non gli verrà preparato un antidoto magico con la ‘foglia reale’. Solo che cresce solo nel giardino reale saiyan, lì agl’inferi, visto che Vegeta-sei è andato distrutto” spiegò.

“E non potevi recuperarlo tu, visto che vieni da lì?” chiese Crilin.

John negò.

“Solo l’erede al trono può farlo. Ho provato a chiederlo a mio padre, ma lui e mia madre sono scomparsi ieri notte. Temiamo un rapimento” spiegò.

“Hanno rapito i genitori di Vegeta?” esalò Goku, sdraiandosi a faccia in giù sul tavolo.

“Son, pensa al fatto che stai morendo tu” ribatté secco Junior.

“Dobbiamo salvare mio padre. Vegeta, andiamo agl’inferi a recuperare la foglia” propose Gohan.

“Io e Bills-sama non possiamo venire, sarebbe grave se venissimo meno alla regola di non intervenire con il mondo dei morti. Però possiamo rimanere qui e aiutare Goku a resistere più a lungo, dandovi un po’ di tempo” propose Whis.

“A patto di venire sfamati”. Aggiunse Bills.

“Avviso gli altri, ma voi sappiate che io verrò agl’inferi con mio padre e Gohan”. S’intromise Trunks, correndo al piano di sopra.

Elly guardò il proprio bambino e sospirò.

“Io vengo” sussurrò.

“Hai appena partorito!” urlò Junior.

“Grazie a Whis-sama non mi sono nemmeno affaticata” ribatté Elly.

“Hai intenzione di abbandonare tuo figlio appena nato?” chiese Junior.

“Perché tu cosa stai facendo? O vuoi dirmi che non andrai a tua volta?” domandò Elly.

Junior si grattò la fronte.

“Beh, è diverso. Tu sei la madre” ribatté.

“Per le saiyan non è così insolito. Non fare il maschilista, muso verde” s’intromise Vegeta.

“Elly è un valido aiuto e anche io. Veniamo” s’intromise Bra.

Vegeta digrignò i denti, Vetrunks ridiscese silenziosamente le scale e raggiunse il nonno.

"N-non voglio essere escluso, però..." mormorò. Le iridi color ossidiana gli brillarono di riflessi blu.

“Solo se tu e tuo fratello non vi mettete nei guai. Tu no, Vetrunks, sei troppo piccolo” rispose secco il principe dei saiyan.

<  _Sensei_ , non posso lasciar morire Goku. Sai quanto gli voglio bene. Lui è stato la persona che mi ha fatto scoprire questo magico mondo, chi sono in realtà, te. Se non fosse stato per lui, sarei rimasta sempre nell’ombra, all’oscuro del bene che mi volevate… all’oscuro del tuo amore > comunicò Elly mentalmente a Junior.

“D’accordo. Stabiliamo adesso chi viene” disse Junior.

“Purtroppo non abbiamo il tempo di avvertire Yamcha e gli altri. Goku peggiorerà in fretta” esalò Crilin.

“Io vengo” s’intromise Goten.

“Non iniziate a fare i bambini” ordinò Vegeta.

“Io direi tutti quelli in questa stanza, più Trunks, tranne le due divinità, così non dobbiamo litigare” propose Bra.

“Sarà meglio, visto che dobbiamo sbrigarci” disse secco John.

“Però il neonato resta a casa” ribatté Kamy.

Junior sospirò.

“Allora non fate chiamare Dende, non vorrei desse di nuovo di matto. E’ tornato in sé da poco. E se ne deve occupare Videl” ordinò.

 


	14. Cap.14 Per Goku

Cap.14 Per Goku

“Gli altri ti aspettano fuori, la navicella modificata con la magia di Kamhara vi trasporterà direttamente agl’inferi” disse Bulma.

Vegeta le sorrise.

“Mi sorprende che cocciuta come sei tu non voglia venire con noi. Pensavo saresti venuta con la scusa di pensare alla manutenzione del mezzo di trasporto” disse.

Bulma gli appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ero tentata, ma qui non ce la faranno con tutti quei bambini piccoli. In fondo, non verranno nemmeno tutti i guerrieri” mormorò.

Vegeta si voltò di scatto sentendo un mugolio di dolore.

“Non possiamo invadere gl’inferi.  _Tsk_ , sembriamo già un esercito così” borbottò.

Bulma gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Vado a fare gli ultimi ritocchi” disse, uscendo dalla stanza.

Vegeta le diede le spalle e si diresse nella direzione da cui provenivano i gemiti, Goku mugolava e si dimenava sul tavolo.

Vegeta lo sollevò tra le braccia e lo adagiò sul divano, Goku gli sorrise.

“T-ti sei fatto… p-più… delicato…” farfugliò.

“ _Umphf_ ” borbottò il principe dei saiyan, voltandosi dall’altra parte.

Goku tossì rumorosamente e strinse gli occhi, la fronte gli doleva e sentiva le tempie pulsargli.

“V-Vegeta… fa male. Mi farai stare meglio?” domandò.

Vegeta strofinò la punta dorata dello stivaletto candido sul pavimento.

“Sì, Kakaroth. Vedi di resistere fino a quando non torniamo” ordinò.

Goku assottigliò gli occhi, socchiudendoli.

“C-com’è… avere… tanti fratelli?” domandò.

“Perché me lo chiedi?” chiese Vegeta, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“P-poterai con te… Radish, vero?”. La voce di Goku era rauca e biascicava le parole.

“Sì, ma non ti affaticare così” rispose Vegeta, abbassando la voce.

Goku ansimò.

“P-po…poi riportamelo… ri-rivoglio… mio… fratello” gli chiese.

“Te lo prometto” mormorò Vegeta.

Goku gli sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e perse i sensi, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

Vegeta gli accarezzò la fronte, scostandogli le ciocche di capelli umidi e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Vegeta, siamo pronti! Abbiamo il mezzo per andare agl’inferi!” udì le urla di Nappa provenire da fuori.

Vegeta sospirò pesantemente, si voltò e vide Chichi, era semi-nascosta dietro lo stipite della porta.

“Puoi occuparti di tuo marito” disse gelido.

Chichi impallidì ed entrò nella stanza, con lo sguardo basso.

“Avevo già intenzione di farlo” disse con voce stridula.

Vegeta le passò di fianco e si fermò, i muscoli del corpo rigidi.

“Sei più forte di quanto gli altri capiscano. E lui ha bisogno di te, sei la sua forza” disse atono.

Chichi annuì e lo guardò in viso.

“Proteggi i miei figli” sussurrò.

Vegeta le sorrise.

“Lo giuro” rispose ed uscì dalla stanza, Chichi corse dal marito. Lo abbracciò, stringendolo a è e scoppiò a piangere.

“Oh,  _Goku-sa_  mio. Mi hai promesso che non mi lasci più” gemette. Era scossa da tremiti, alcune ciocche more le erano sfuggite dallo chignon e le lacrime le rigavano il volto tondeggiante.

Vegeta sentì i singhiozzi della donna farse più lontani, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, massaggiandosi il viso. Una serie di rughe erano comparse sulla sua fronte spaziosa e ad ogni suo movimento i suoi capelli a fiamma ondeggiavano. Percorse il corridoio e uscì di casa, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Diverse voci rimbombavano per tutto il giardino confondendosi in un boato indistinto.

 


	15. Cap.15 Si parte per gl'inferi

Cap.15 Si parte per gl'inferi

“Spero che possiate perdonare il mio comportamento. Mi sono presentato all’improvviso, ma era essenziale. So quanto è importante che Goku stia bene. È noto in tutti gl’inferi dai tempi di Majinbu. Allo stesso modo sono lieto di poter stare accanto ai guerrieri che hanno affrontato Devil e suo padre Freezer prima di lui” disse John.

Vegeta si appoggiò a un albero, con le braccia incrociate e schioccò la lingua, la voce del fratello gli arrivava come un brusio alle orecchie.

Osservò Trunks caricare sulla navicella delle casse colme di mele, Turles gli saltellava intorno sfregandosi le mani e ghignando. Volse lo sguardo ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Ho preso i senzu!” gridò Gohan, atterrando alle spalle di Junior.

“Non ti affaticare e stai attenta…”. Stava dicendo il namecciano rivoltò ad Elly. La giovane aveva una pila di libri scritti in saiyan o nella lingua degli dei tra le braccia.

“Spero che ne sia almeno uno che parla della foglia” disse Bra, affiancandosi ad Elly.

“Certo. Ed ultimamente ho recuperato il namecciano moderno, insieme all’antico. Perciò, se serve, potrò leggere anche quelli” rispose.

“Io porto la cassetta del pronto soccorso, inizio a pensare ci servirà anche quella!” gridò Goten da dentro la navicella.

Nappa e Radish stavano portando pile di casse colme di cibo in scatola, camminando in fila indiana.

“Il portellone ha ricominciato a funzionare!” urlò Crilin, con le mani a conca ai lati della bocca.

“Perfetto!” sbraitò in risposta Bulma da dentro la navicella.

“… perciò mi sono fatto alleati che mai avrei pensato. Penso che ci potranno tornare utili, ma niente di operativo o ufficiale. Non voglio metterli in una situazione di pericolo”. Concluse John.

“Va bene” disse Vegeta atono. Si staccò dall’albero e si allontanò, Vetrunks lo raggiunse correndo.

“Nonno, ti prego, voglio venire anch’io. Non mi metterò in pericolo e sarò utile, lo giuro” supplicò.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, il nipote teneva i pugni stretti e le nocche erano diventate bianche. I suoi capelli a fiamma color glicine si muovevano sul suo capo mossi dal vento.

“Zia ha detto che venivano tutti quelli nella stanza. Perciò sono compreso anch’io. E so leggere e parlare saiyan fluentemente, ti potrebbe risultare utile” implorò.

La sua voce era coperta dalla cacofonia di voci circostanti.

Vegeta espirò rumorosamente.

“Non ti allontanerai mai da me?” domandò.

Vetrunks annuì, le iridi color ossidiana liquide.

“Lo giuro” sussurrò.

“Allora va bene, ma in cambio tieni occupato John. Quando si avvicina a me, tempestalo di domande, distrailo, insomma non voglio che mi faccia venire un altro mal di testa. Ho bisogno della mente sgombra per fare un piano” ordinò secco Vegeta. La coda dalla peluria marrone scuro gli stringeva la vita.

Vetrunks gli sorrise.

“Lascia fare a me, nonno” disse. Dimenò la coda dalla peluria color glicine.

“Tanto, da quello che ho capito, mi toccherà a prescindere fare da baby-sitter per una specie di scampagnata. _Umphf,_  che situazione” borbottò Vegeta. Si diresse verso la navicella, Vetrunks gli corse dietro.

John li seguì a distanza, con passi cadenzati, tenendo la schiena ritta.

< Certo che mio fratello è davvero silenzioso > rifletté.

 


	16. Cap.16 Si parte per gl'inferi II° parte

Cap.16 Si parte per gl'inferi II° parte  
  
  


La luce rosata dell’alba illuminava la navicella.

Il gruppo era tutt’intorno ad essa, indossavano una serie di battle-suit di vari colori e dei mantelli sopra di esse, i loro visi erano coperti da dei cappucci.

Bulma sbadigliò, chiuse gli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie e si massaggiò la palpebra sinistra.

“La navicella conta tre bagni, una cucina e una sala comandi. Inoltre ci sono esattamente sette stanze, voi siete in quattordici, dovrete condividerle a due”. Iniziò a dire.

“Una a tre, perché non è assolutamente concepibile che mio figlio venga ed io debba rimanere a casa!” sbraitò Pan.

“Mi pare giusto” disse Bra, guardandosi le unghie. Pan raggiunse la migliore amica, teneva gli occhi assottigliati.

“Quando fa così, io non la contrario” sussurrò Trunks con voce rauca. Radish e Nappa ridacchiarono.

“D’accordo, allora John e Vetrunks verranno nella mia cabina” ordinò gelido Vegeta.

<  _Umphf_ , non farà storie, non vede l’ora di assillarmi. E di sicuro non voglio rimanga da solo con Kamy, ne abbiamo già abbastanza mocciosi per il momento > pensò.

“Basta che non ci siano altre interruzioni. Mio padre rischia di morire da un momento all’altro”. S’intromise Gohan, pulendosi gli occhiali nel proprio mantello verde chiaro.

“Fratellone, a me sembra una navicella come le altre” sussurrò Goten.

“Già, siamo sicuri che sia questa la ‘cosa’ che dovrebbe portarci agl’inferi?” domandò Turles.

Bulma digrignò i denti, si sporse in avanti e mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Non è un ‘coso’ e non ‘dovrebbe’. Vi porterà a disperazione!” gridò.

Turles si nascose dietro Junior, rabbrividendo. Il namecciano si premette le mani sulle orecchie.

“Stiamo qui in contemplazione o saliamo?” chiese Elly.

Bulma premette un pulsante e fece riabbassare il portellone, che si abbatté al suolo alzando un polverone.

“Io voglio la camera più vicino al frigorifero! Così mi occupo io delle vivande” gridò Radish, correndo dentro.

“A-aspettate, io devo prendermi quella più vicina al gabinetto, nel caso mi sentissi male!” sbraitò Crilin, iniziando a correre a sua volta.

“L’ultimo che sale è un rimbambito!” urlò Goten, guardando Trunks. Quest’ultimo ridacchiò e corse dentro insieme al migliore amico.

“Se voi due vi prendete la stanza insieme, allora io mi prendo quella con letto più morbido. Muoviti Bra, sarà nostra!” sbraitò Pan. Risalì velocemente la rampa, Bra spiccò il volo ed entrò dietro la sua migliore amica.

Vetrunks si attaccò alla gamba di Trunks.

“Io non voglio essere una rimbambita!” sbraitò Kamy. Iniziò a risalire rapidamente la rampa. “E principi, perdonatemi, andrò nella stanza di Crilin per evitare muoia solo”. Aggiunse, sparendo all’interno.

“Bah, ci conviene salire anche noi” disse Junior.

Elly gli appoggiò la pila di libri tra le braccia.

“Vado a impedirgli di rubarci la camera migliore” disse. Ridendo si mise anche lei a correre dentro, la lunga treccia bionda le ondeggiava dietro le spalle muscolose.

“Io vado in stanza con lui, così non può fare danni” tuonò Nappa. Si caricò in spalla Turles che lanciò delle urla infastidite.

Gohan sospirò pesantemente.

“Questo vuol dire che sarò in camera con zio Radish” gemette.

“John, io e te andiamo in sala comandi. La guidiamo noi. Vetrunks, tu prendici una stanza” ordinò Vegeta.

John obbedì e risalì lentamente la rampa, Vetrunks lo superò correndo.

Vegeta, rimasto immobile, allungò la mano e Bulma gli mise il telecomando sul palmo.

“Stai attento” esalò.

“Tranquilla, sono il miglior astro-pilota dell’universo. Dimostrerò a tutti gl’inferi chi è il principe dei saiyan e farò ballare questi pivelli” disse Vegeta. Ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

 


	17. Cap.17 Nomi per la copertura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxvEbqKZy-0&feature=push-u&attr_tag=p3iJht6R42CSZbJ0-6.

Cap.17 Nomi per la copertura  
  
  


“Perché abbiamo dei mantelli?” chiese Gohan, scostando la stoffa di quest’ultimo. Si tolse il cappuccio e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri, una ciocca gli ondeggiò davanti al viso.

“Il principe non ha nessuna intenzione di farsi riconoscere” rispose Radish. Si era sfilato il mantello e lo aveva abbandonato sul letto. Era ritto davanti a una scrivania ed era intento a tagliare della verdura.

< Ha davvero intenzione di cucinare lui. E la vera domanda sarebbe dovuta essere: da dove hai tirato fuori quel grembiule > rifletté il primogenito di Goku. Si schiarì la voce.

“Chissà com’è per lui anche solo l’idea di rivedere il suo popolo dopo tutto questo tempo. Considerando anche che sono tutti morti, prigionieri degl’inferi e lui lo sa” disse.

Radish immerse delle carote in una bacinella d’acqua appoggiata sulla scrivania.

“Tutto quello che ha fatto, fino ad ora, sapeva cosa significava. Non cambierebbe nulla, non tornerebbe al suo passato” disse con voce roca.

“Non sto parlando dell’essere mercenari” ribatté Gohan. Guardò fuori dall’oblò, vedeva delle luci simili ad arcobaleni sfrecciare oltre il finestrino. “… ma dell’essere re. Non vorrebbe riportarti alla vita? In fondo, vi ha nascosti. Segno che il passato ancora lo richiama”. Concluse.

Radish piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori che gli arrivavano sotto i glutei.

“È vero che questo è un ritorno al passato e ci vuole bene, ma non ripudierà la vita che ha scelto per noi” mormorò.

Gohan tastò la tasca interna della battle-suit i propri occhiali. Oltre l’oblò vide degli agglomerati di energia pulsare.

< Sembra materia viva > rifletté.

“Rispetterà il piano di andare e tornare? O cercherà anche di salvare i suoi genitori?” domandò.

“Tu metti troppo in dubbio le sue promesse. Salverà tuo padre, anche lui tiene al mio fratellino” ribatté Radish. Iniziò a pulire una cipolla, facendosi lacrimare gli occhi che gli si arrossarono.

“Speriamo bene. Di sicuro non dovrebbero riconoscerci con questi vestiti, Bulma li ha fatti con un tessuto che si allarga o riduce seguendo le nostre necessità.

Soltanto i nomi mi preoccupano. Dovremmo cercarne alcuni in codice” rifletté Gohan.

“Che ne dici di Pigeta? Quando era piccolo, il principe nelle missioni sotto copertura alle volte lo usava. Io, invece, mi facevo chiamare Donat. E Nappa era Kappa” rispose Radish.

Gohan schioccò la lingua sul palato.

< Sono a dir poco osceni > pensò.

“Se li conoscete già, è un’ottima idea. Penserò anche a qualcosa per me” mormorò. Si massaggiò il collo, sentendolo scricchiolare. “Senti, ce l’hai con noi per il fatto che ti abbiamo ucciso?” chiese.

Radish scrollò le spalle.

“No. Non dubito, inoltre, che riuscirò a integrarmi. C’è riuscita 18, in fondo. Certo, io non ho il suo seno e non sono una bella figa, ma…”. Iniziò.

Gohan lo raggiunse e prese un pezzettino tagliato e lavato di sedano, addentandolo.

“Dovremmo approfittare di questo viaggio per conoscerci meglio, zio” borbottò.

Radish gli sorrise.

“Ottima idea. E come soprannome propongo…”. Iniziò.

“Ah no, ci ho pensato. Great man andrà bene” lo interruppe Gohan.

“O-ok” sussurrò Radish.

< Che nome orribile > pensò.

  
  


 


	18. Cap.18 Ritorno al passato

Cap.18 Ritorno al passato

“La cena è stata veramente incredibile, ma temo di vomitarla. Vegeta guida in modo troppo spericolato” si lamentò Crilin, sdraiandosi sul letto. Si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio e gli sfuggì un piccolo rutto.

“Io ho trovato più interessante il fatto che ci abbiamo detto di assumere dei soprannomi. Ay è facile, mi ricorderò di voltarmi quando mi chiamate così, ma non sono sicura che mi ricorderò tutti i vostri” gemette Kamy. Dimenò la coda dalla peluria rosa e sospirò, le sue iridi castane avevano dei riflessi verde chiaro.

Crilin chiuse gli occhi ed espirò dalla bocca.

“Com’è aver rivisto il tuo ragazzo? Sei ancora preoccupata per lui? A me già mancano mia moglie e mia figlia, non ho potuto nemmeno godermi la mia nipotina” si lamentò. Si stese su un fianco. “D’altronde il mio migliore amico ha bisogno di me” borbottò.

Kamhara appoggiò la mano sulla parete, vicino all’oblò.

“Sono preoccupata che entrambi i principi non si siano ancora riposati. Non vedo l’ora che la navicella sia abbastanza vicina alla meta da permettergli d’inserire il pilota automatico creato da Bulma”. Strinse un pugno e lo appoggiò tra i seni. “Inoltre, sono abituata a non vedere John. Quando Lourth mi ha resuscitata, mi ha separato da lui in maniera netta. Lui è un demone, non lo convincerò mai a rimanere con me nel mondo dei vivi”. Aggiunse, con voce roca.

“Beh, potresti chiedere a Junior. Magari con i nuovi poteri che ha guadagnato potrebbe fare qualcosa” ribatté Crilin.

Kamy si mise una ciocca vermiglia dietro l’orecchio roseo, il mantello rosso sangue che indossava ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento.

“Per avere il potere adeguato, dovrebbe sconfiggere suo padre: il  _Demon King_. Al Satan ha acquistato un gigantesco potere agl’inferi da quando ha scoperto di poter ricoprire quel ruolo. Sono anche convinta che fosse d’accordo con quelle orribili creature simili a gatti nella creazione di Devil. Però non abbiamo tutto questo tempo, dobbiamo tornare alla svelta” sussurrò roca.

Crilin si grattò la testa, passando l’indice tra i capelli mori.

“Magari qualche altra volta possiamo fare una spedizione specifica per questo. Non è giusto che tu e il tuo ragazzo siate separati. L’amore non va mai ostacolato” ribatté.

Le gote di Kamy si tinsero di rosso.

“Sei davvero gentile, sai?” sussurrò la saiyan.

Crilin ridacchiò.

“Beh, non sempre, ma ci provo. Non sono molto bravo con le donne che mi urlano addosso, ecco. E certe volte balbetto con mia moglie, ma faccio il poliziotto proprio per aiutare.

E poi non so… è Vegeta quello che sta facendo un ritorno al passato, ma, mi sento come se anche io stessi tornando a casa” mormorò.

Kamhara alzò lo sguardo e osservò il soffitto della navicella.

“Ho come l’impressione che questo sarà un ritorno al passato per molti.

Speriamo solo che i ricordi non schiaccino il presente, impedendoci di salvare mio fratello. Sono rinata per distruggerlo, ma ammetto di essermi affezionata al mio fratellino” sussurrò.

Crilin strofinò il viso sul cuscino.

“Con Goku è così. Tu ci provi ad odiarlo, visti tutti i suoi difetti, ma alla fine non può non volergli bene” disse.

 


	19. Cap.19 Avvicinamento tra fratelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH920ni93lY.

Cap.19 Avvicinamento tra fratelli  
  
  
  


Vegeta premette una serie di pulsanti, alzò una levetta metallica e con l’altra mano strinse più forte il volante.

“Non posso credere che tu abbia scelto quel nome!” udì John urlare alle sue spalle. I capelli mori del giovane ricadevano di lato, le ciocche erano larghe tre dita.

“Perché non avrei dovuto?” rispose Vegeta atona. Il suo viso era nascosto dal mantello nero.

“I-io capisco quando eri bambino, anche io sono stato sc…”. Iniziò a dire John.

“Mercenario di Freezer?” lo interruppe Vegeta. Si voltò e guardò Vetrunks, il nipote era sporto sulle punte dei piedi e guardava fuori dall’oblò.

John allungò una mano e gli afferrò la spalla.

“Sì, ma adesso tu sei l’erede al trono saiyan” disse.

“Pi-geta, vuol dire ‘schiavo dei soli’, vero? Perché Ve era re, Pi significa schiavo e geta ‘dei soli’” riassunse Vetrunks.

Vegeta con una mano afferrò il polso del fratello e strinse.

“Esatto e so benissimo perché l’ho scelto” rispose gelido.

John sentì la presa dell’altro farsi sempre più forte, ingoiò il gemito di dolore e liberò la propria mano.

“È un nome terribile” disse con voce rauca.

“Essere re dei saiyan significa essere schiavi di un ruolo terribile. Perché si è sovrani di un popolo sanguinario che non troverà mai pace, maledetto e temuto dagli dei stessi” rispose Vegeta. Fece girare l’astronave, John saltò per non cadere.

“T-tu sei saggio. Saresti un buon re” ribatté.

Vetrunks levitò fino alla sedia accanto a Vegeta e vi si accomodò, dimenando le gambe.

“Se lo fossi non sindacheresti le mie decisioni. Mi conosci da troppo poco per potermi dire di essermi fedele” ribatté secco Vegeta.

John si massaggiò la mano con l’altra.

“Allora te lo dimostrerò fratello” sussurrò.

Vegeta chinò il capo e sorrise.

< Ha del fegato, però > pensò. Si voltò verso di lui e alzò il capo.

“Non essere schiavo di nessuno e non temere, nessuno al di fuori di noi saiyan sa cosa significa quel nome” disse, guardandolo negli occhi. I suoi occhi color ossidiana si rifletterono in quelle del fratello minore.

Vegeta vide che l’altro sorrideva e avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Non temo il giudizio dei terrestri. Solo, ho paura che tu sia il primo a sminuirti” disse.

“Nonno, secondo me saresti un buon re” mormorò Vetrunks.

Vegeta si sporse nella sua direzione e lo prese in braccio, poggiandoselo sulle gambe.

Oltre il grande oblò davanti a loro comparve un cielo rosso sangue, con addensati nuvoloni neri.

“Siamo quasi arrivati. Nasconderò la navicella dietro le montagne di metallo, così nessuno la vedrà e andremo a piedi fino alla città saiyan” disse Vegeta. Attivò il pilota automatico e si alzò in piedi, continuando a tenere abbracciato il nipote al petto.

“È fortificata, ma vi guiderò io attraverso un passaggio segreto” disse John.

Vegeta gli passò di fianco.

“Muoviti, abbiamo un paio di orette prima di atterrare. Hai bisogno di dormire, moccioso” disse. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e John sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi brillarono.

“S-sì” sussurrò con voce tremante. Sorrise al maggiore e lo seguì.

 


	20. Cap.20 Il gruppo si separa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51iquRYKPbs&index=10&list=RDScNNfyq3d_w.

Cap.20 Il gruppo si separa  
  
  


“Guardate, quei due stanno venendo nella nostra direzione” disse Pan, indicando davanti a sé.

“Non è possibile, le guardie infernali non possono averci scoperto. La navicella era ben nascosta” disse Radish.

“Niente panico. Non possono essere orchi, sono troppo magri e slanciati” ribatté Turles.

“Assomigliano a degli elfi dalla pelle rossa” mormorò Kamhara.

Crilin si alzò sulle punte e si mise la mano sopra gli occhi, mettendoli a fuoco.

“Sono uguali a namecciani dalla pelle rossa” sussurrò.

“Hai ragione, ma il loro vestiario è ben diverso” ribatté Trunks.

“Sono demoni, la versione più pura discende direttamente dai namecciani” spiegò John. Rischiò che le ali nere da pipistrello si crescessero sulle spalle e strinse con foga la stoffa del mantello, cercando di regolare il respiro.

I due atterrarono davanti al gruppetto.

Uno di loro allungò il braccio davanti a sé e con l’indice indicò Junior.

Vetrunks abbracciò la gamba di Vegeta ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Mio principe, sono lieto di conoscervi. Io sono Loras e lui e Nim” disse quello che lo indicava.

Junior digrignò i denti, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

I lunghi capelli mori di Loras gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

< Cosa vogliono dal mio  _sensei_?  > si domandò Gohan, guardando le corna dorate di Nim che sovrastavano il suo capo privo di capelli.

“Al Satan ha predetto che sareste venuto, Demon Prince”. Proseguì Loras.

“Vostro padre vi attende”. Aggiunse Nim.

Junior impallidì e indietreggiò.

“Cosa vi fa credere…”. Iniziò a dire.

“La vostra energia demoniaca in questo luogo risuona”. Lo interruppe Loras.

L’altro guardò il resto del gruppo e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non so chi sia con voi e non è di nostro interesse. Vi chiediamo solo di seguirci” disse. I suoi occhi gialli brillavano, le sue iridi nere erano liquide.

Goten rabbrividì, guardando le spade sulle spalle dei due demoni. Le arzigogolate impugnature erano di cristallo nero, mentre le lame erano di un metallo che rifletteva la luce del sole rosso infernale.

Elly si affiancò a Junior.

< Le loro auree sono potentissime. Se ingaggiassimo uno scontro con loro, potrebbe durare giorni e a quel punto Son sarà già morto > le comunicò mentalmente Junior.

< Stanno parlando di tuo padre. Non lo hai mai conosciuto > rispose Elly telepaticamente.

< Non penso sia il momento migliore per riallacciare i rapporti > ribatté Junior.

“Principe, le chiediamo di seguirci, ora” lo incalzò Loras.

Vegeta strinse un pugno, i muscoli in tensione.

< Se uno di noi attacca, attirerà l’attenzione di Re Yammer su di noi. O peggio, di colui che è riuscito a rapire due sovrani saiyan dal loro palazzo in mezzo alla loro gente senza fatica > rifletté.

“I namecciani hanno ripudiato il loro lato demone, ma qui potrà conoscere l’essenza nascosta della sua gente” disse Nim rivolto a Junior.

< Beh, dopo tutto il perbenismo elfico, magari ti fa bene frequentare con i demoni > scherzò Elly telepaticamente con Junior.

Nappa si mise dietro Vegeta, la sua mole era il triplo di quella del principe dei saiyan e il suo mantello sventolava, creando dei giochi d’ombra sul terreno.

< Abbiamo lasciato nostro figlio a casa per aiutare Goku… > disse Junior mentalmente ad Elly.

< Come hai detto tu, non possiamo perdere tempo. Magari in questo modo terremo occupato tuo padre. John ha detto che poteva essere un problema per la missione. Sarà il nostro modo di fare la nostra parte > rispose la giovane.

< Quindi vuoi seguirmi in un covo di demoni > esalò mentalmente il namecciano.

< Beh, gli altri seguiranno un giovane saiyan demone verso ciò che resta di un popolo guerriero… > gli ricordò Elly.

Kamhara guardò Elly, le iridi verde-acqua.

< Questa faccenda non mi piace. Eppure questi due sembrano rispettare molto il loro principe > rifletté.

“Sì, vi seguiremo, ma a una condizione. Permetterete al resto del mio gruppo di proseguire il loro viaggio senza interferenze” ordinò Junior.

“È una promessa che facciamo in nome di tutto l’esercito del Grande Mago Piccolo” mormorò Loras. Le ciocche color ebano dei suoi capelli erano tenute ferme dalla fascia arancione che aveva intorno alla fronte.

“U-un intero… esercito…” esalò Gohan, impallidendo.

“Vi permetteremo di passare incolumi” disse Nim. Conficcò lo stivale sinistro nel terreno rossastro, sporcando di terra la placca dorata sulla sommità e la superficie nera.

< Avrei voluto farti vedere la tua gente, Elly > si scusò mentalmente Junior.

< Mi sono bastati i miei zii come parenti indesiderati. Ora occupiamoci un po’ dei tuoi > scherzò Elly.

“D’accordo. Io e la mia futura consorte vi seguiremo” disse Junior, rivolto ai due demoni.

Bra si avvicinò ad Elly e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Se muori e rimani bloccata qui, vengo a prenderti con la forza per portarti a casa” la minacciò.

Elly ridacchiò.

I due guerrieri spiccarono il volo, Junior li seguì.

“Tranquilli, appena risolto vi raggiungeremo” disse Elly. Levitò a sua volta e seguì il namecciano, mettendosi alle sue spalle.

 


	21. Cap.21 Alle porte della città

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bABmeigD8SA.

Cap.21 Alle porte della città

 

John controllò che il suo viso fosse celato dal cappuccio davanti e si allontanò dal resto del gruppo, mettendosi davanti a loro.

“Non mi è piaciuto il fatto che ci siamo dovuti separare” si lamentò Bra. Goten, al suo fianco, alzò il capo e fece un basso fischio.

“Le mura di cinta di questa città sono immense e di un metallo che sembra indistruttibile, come quello dei film” mormorò.

Trunks si mise una mano sul fianco.

“I cancelli saranno ugualmente giganteschi, ma sembrano antichi. Non so, non sono di legno e oro? Forse sono magici” disse, indicando davanti a sé.

“Vedrete che la città è un misto tra futuristico, per voi anche alieno, e antico. Però, quando saremo dentro, non nominate ‘mai’ la magia. Ufficialmente è bandita” spiegò Nappa.

< Quante volte ho difeso quei torrioni. Se mio padre sapesse che cosa sto facendo, per un saiyan considerato traditore come mio fratello, non mi vorrebbe sicuramente più tra i suoi uomini > pensò Kamhara, rabbrividendo.

Radish si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Ed è meglio che i saiyan che vengono da qui non parlino. Diamine, se mia moglie scopre che sono qui, dopo essere scappato di nascosto, senza avvisare né lei, né nostro figlio, mi uccide” bisbigliò.

Turles nascose la bocca con la mano, ridacchiando.

Crilin vide Vegeta correre e raggiungere il fratello.

Vetrunks si affiancò alla madre e indicò le massicce guardie al cancello, la loro stazza era il doppio di quella di Nappa e, alcuni, avevano delle profonde cicatrici su tutto il corpo.

“Ci faranno passare?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Certo, bambino mio” lo rassicurò Pan, controllando che il figlio fosse ben nascosto da mantello e cappuccio.

John si voltò verso una delle guardie.

“Vorremmo entrare” spiegò, modificando la voce con i poteri demoniaci.

La guardia più grossa gli si mise davanti, stringendo un fucile laser con entrambe le mani, indossava solo una casacca marrone mezza lacera, stretta in vita da una corda.

“Qui passano solo saiyan e coloro che hanno il permesso del re” ringhiò.

John sentì un rivolo di sudore scendergli lungo il collo.

< Se anche non ci fanno passare, possiamo sempre utilizzare il passaggio segreto. Però preferirei evitare. Abbiamo abbastanza occhi non amichevoli addosso, non vorrei agevolare i nostri nemici, chiunque essi siano, facendogli scoprire un punto debole della cittadella saiyan > rifletté.

“Siamo la nuova servitù che era stata richiesta dal re in persona” mentì.

< Questo è realistico. A palazzo hanno sempre bisogno di manovalanza, servi e mezzosangue. Soprattutto visto che non ci sono ‘schiavi’.

Il nome falso che mi sono dato rispecchia la realtà, sarò servo nel palazzo in cui dovrei essere re > pensò Vegeta.

“Dovete essere mezzosangue. Perciò, nome, classe e mansione come servitù” ordinò.

“Abbiamo due cameriere, tre giullari di corte di cui uno di sesso femminile, uno sguattero, un giardiniere, un piccolo traduttore, due cuochi, un addetto alla biblioteca e un inventore”. Improvvisò John.

< Non so cosa scegliere per mio fratello > pensò.

“Io sono un medico” disse Vegeta, rendendo più roca la voce.

Le guardie scoppiarono a ridere e quella davanti a lui si abbassò, puntandogli contro il fucile.

“Dimostramelo” ordinò.

John impallidì ed indietreggiò.

< Perché proprio medico? I medici saiyan sono rarissimi persino tra i purosangue e quegli alieni non vengono chiamati così, ma sempre infermieri o guaritori > pensò.

“Io, Pigeta Borkod, sono una terza classe di infimo livello, non un guerriero, non c’è bisogno di minacciarmi” disse atono Vegeta, continuando a falsificare la voce.

La guardia caricò l’arma, mentre le altre smettevano di ridere.

“Dimostramelo” gli intimò nuovamente il colosso.

< Il saggio maestro Aedon mi ha insegnato bene > pensò Vegeta. Levitò, mantenendo al minimo l’aura e avvicinò il viso, nascosto dal cappuccio, all’orecchio dell’interlocutore.

“Dalle macchie che ti butterano il volto, posso dire che da piccolo hai contratto la ‘varicella saiyan’. Non è per niente comune ed è difficile sopravvivere, ma lascia segni indelebili per tutta la vita. Perciò, anche se il tuo scouter è di seconda classe, la tua potenza è alla stregua di una terza. Ecco perché hai quel fucile, sei molto meno forte dei tuoi uomini. Ora, o ci fai passare, o potrei dire tutto questo ad alta voce. Perderesti il rispetto degli altri e alla prima rissa, e lo sappiamo che ci sarà in qualche bar, ci sono sempre, ti uccideranno. Vuoi finire i tuoi giorni in un vicolo lurido?” bisbigliò.

L’uomo indietreggiò, rabbrividendo e sparò in aria.

“Muovetevi ad aprire, hanno detto sicuramente la verità!” sbraitò. Le altre guardie scattarono, iniziando ad aprire le porte.

John guardò il viso sudato del colosso e si voltò verso il fratello, che gli atterrò accanto.

“Sei incredibile” bisbigliò.

“Aprono!” udirono gridare Goten.

“Allontanati” ordinò Vegeta a John che ubbidì, avvertendo una fitta al cuore.

< Pensavo iniziasse ad accettarmi > pensò.

Vegeta vide il pugno della guardia arrivargli contro a rallentatore, irrigidì i muscoli del diaframma e incassò il capo. Si lasciò spazzare via dal colpo, controllando che il cappuccio non gli ricadesse all’indietro e precipitò al suolo, fingendo un grido di dolore.

“Ed io che pensavo che non sapesse più fingere una scena madre, ed invece” bisbigliò Radish.

“Alla fine il nostro bambino non cambierà mai” mormorò Nappa con voce inudibile.

 


	22. Cap.22 Il palazzo dei sovrani saiyan

Cap.22 Il palazzo dei sovrani saiyan

 

“Finalmente c’incontriamo figlio” disse Al Satan. Era accomodato su un trono d’osso e teneva le lunghe quattro dita della sua mano su un teschio sul bracciolo, mentre con l’altra mano si massaggiava il mento.

Junior si avvolse nel mantello candido e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la fronte scoperta, le antennine gli tremarono.

“È come se ti avessi già incontrato. Dentro di me ho assorbito il Supremo” rispose.

Al Satan ghignò, mostrando i canini candidi.

“Quello è una versione scadente di me. Benvenuto nel mio regno di potere”. Schioccò le dita e una demone, ignuda con una pesante catena dorata al collo, gli porse una coppa d’argento adagiata su un vassoio d’oro.

Junior percepì i demoni digrignare i denti.

< La fedeltà che ho sentito nella loro voce nei miei confronti era sincera, ma qui aleggiano solo disprezzo e paura.

Che mi abbiano condotto a lui nella speranza di essere liberati? > rifletté.

< Probabilmente. Oh, io mi sono un po’ allontanata. Tanto non se ne sono accorti e già che c’ero sto facendo un giretto nella tana del signore oscuro > gli comunicò mentalmente Elly.

< Tu ti farai ammazzare, piccoletta! > la rimproverò Junior telepaticamente.

 

*****

 

Elly si piegò in avanti e vide una scritta dentro una sfera di vetro luminescente.

< È nella lingua dei demoni. La versione antica, ma dovrei riuscire a tradurla > pensò. Le iridi azzurre le brillarono.

“Affogherete nell’ombra della luna se la dea aprirà gli occhi durante la notte rossa” bisbigliò. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia dorata e scosse il capo, si allontanò e raggiunse delle scalinate di pietra, le scene e sgranò gli occhi.

< Junior, tuo padre tiene prigioniera un sacco di gente! Avevi ragione tu, vogliono essere salvati dal loro ‘demon prince’ > comunicò mentalmente. Osservò la fila di celle davanti a lei, al cui interno c’erano demoni dalla pelle vermiglia, namecciani dalla pelle verde e saiyan incatenati.

< Perfetto. Allora tu liberali e con la confusione scapperemo. Non so se sono ancora pronto per affrontarlo e ucciderlo. Inoltre, qui, si sta vantando di come fosse alleato di Devil. Temo che tu non sia tra le sue predilette, visto che lo hai ucciso > le rispose Junior telepaticamente.

< E lo farei mille altre volte… quel maledetto… > pensò Elly, stringendo un pugno con foga, fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

 

********

 

“Il palazzo… è proprio come lo ricordavo” sussurrò Nappa.

“Pomposo, sfarzoso e noioso?” domandò Turles.

Radish lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo alla nuca, facendolo gemere.

“Rispetto” ordinò.

“Adesso ho capito perché hai spostato Bulma, era abituato alla ricchezza e allo sfarzo” disse Crilin. Osservò i drappeggi di stoffe orientali che coprivano le pareti di pietra, le immense vetrate illuminavano l’immenso interno con luci di vario colore.

Trunks si avvicinò a una delle colonne titaniche e guardò le scalinate di marmo che portavano ai piani superiori.

“Sono ancora più suggestivi dei castelli di mamma” esalò.

Bra si avvicinò a una gigantesca porta d’oro, i battenti avevano la forma di conchiglie a spirati. La vide socchiusa e osservò all’interno, sgranò gli occhi ammirando la sala del trono, quest’ultimo era decorato da un alto schienale in cui era dipinta una V circondata da fiamme. Riuscì a scorgere degli annoiati soldati che stavano in piedi ai due lati della stanza, a loro volta davanti a delle colonne scure.

Vetrunks indicò alla madre i dipinti di sovrani appesi alle pareti.

“Quelli sono i grandi re del passato, ricordati per le loro incredibili gesta, quando ancora la razza saiyan e quella Tsfuru non erano divise.

I nostri antenati fanno parte di quella casata di antico fasto e prestigio” recitò il bambino.

“Insomma, Vegeta ha sangue blu che si mischia ad altro sangue blu. Pomposa roba da prima classe” borbottò Goten.

“È per questo che è così orgoglioso? Perché sente il peso di tutti quei secoli di storia?” chiese Gohan.

“Venite tutti qui e smettetela, potrebbero sentirvi” ordinò Vegeta. Il resto del gruppo si radunò intorno a lui.

< Il suo tono di comando e i suoi atteggiamenti rischiano di farci scoprire anche di più. Trasuda regalità > pensò John.

“Non ci faranno girare subito liberamente per il palazzo. Quindi, fino almeno a domani dovremo fare quello che si aspettano che facciamo. Domani notte stesso tenterò di entrare nel giardino senza farmi scoprire” spiegò Vegeta.

 


	23. Cap.23 Genitori saiyan

Cap.23 Genitori saiyan

 

“Sono stanco morto. Abbiamo lavorato duramente tutto il giorno” gemette Trunks, massaggiandosi una spalla.

Goten si lasciò cadere su una delle stuoie sul pavimento.

“Fortunatamente ci hanno dato la camera da letto in comunione” biascicò. Chiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò.

Crilin, ritto alla finestra, si voltò.

“Nonno è ancora lì fuori?” chiese Vetrunks.

“Sì, sembra che lui e suo fratello stiano parlando di cose molto importanti” gli rispose la madre, pettinandogli i capelli. Teneva il figlio seduto sulle proprie gambe.

“Vegeta è un bel po’ che guarda quella torre lì” sussurrò Crilin, indicando la torre di fronte alla loro finestra.

“Era lì dentro che veniva tenuta la Regina Sarah, sua madre” spiegò Kamhara.

“Non riesco a immaginarla. Com’era?” chiese Gohan.

“Io non l’ho mai vista. Era rinchiusa nella torre” spiegò Kamhara.

“Io l’ho vista la regina. Era bellissima, ma così silenziosa. Si aggirava come un fantasma nel luogo in cui l’avevano rinchiusa”. S’intromise Nappa.

“Vegeta le era molto legato. Andava a trovarla di nascosto. È stata lei a insegnargli a leggere e a scrivere. Era molto intelligente”. Aggiunse Radish.

“Non so perché, ma tutto questo mi mette una certa tristezza” ammise Goten.

“Lei e il principino si dimostravano l’affetto più con la vicinanza che con parole o gesti veri e propri. Raramente l’ha chiamata mamma, ma erano legati profondamente” disse Nappa.

“Io sapevo che fosse anche molto astuta”. S’intromise Turles.

“Lo era. Aveva movimenti felini. Tanto il re era rigido nei suoi movimenti marziali, tanto lei era aggraziata. Ha rubato il cuore di chiunque l’avesse vista. E per quanto amasse combattere, se fosse stato per lei, avrebbe messo fine alle conquiste saiyan”. Proseguì Nappa.

“Assomigliava fisicamente a mio padre?” chiese Bra.

“Diciamo che il principe ha dei tratti un po’ gentili rispetto al re proprio grazie alle fattezze di lei” rispose Radish.

“Aveva delle fattezze regali, ma ricordava più una dea” mormorò Nappa.

“È per questo che nonno è sempre riuscito a vedere le auree divine?” chiese Vetrunks.

“Abbiamo parlato anche troppo”. Chiuse il discorso Nappa, indurendo il tono.

“Giusto, è tempo di dormire” disse Radish, addolcendo il tono.

Trunks corrugò la fronte.

< Qui ci stanno nascondendo qualcosa > comunicò telepaticamente a Goten.

< Può darsi, ma domani sarà un’altra dura giornata di lavoro. Ci penseremo poi > rispose mentalmente quest’ultimo.

 

 

**************

 

Elly si tolse i disordinati capelli biondi dal viso e rifece la propria treccia, il suo respiro era irregolare.

“Ancora non ci credo che siamo riusciti a scappare davvero” biascicò.

Junior corrugò la fronte e la guardò.

< Non vedo l’ora di poterla far riposare, non deve affaticarsi così fisicamente > pensò.

“Se non fosse stato per Loras e Nim non ci saremmo mai riusciti” sussurrò roco.

Elly si voltò a guardare i due demoni dalla pelle rossa.

“Ci stanno ancora seguendo?” chiese, guardando i due avanzare sincronizzati a passo di marcia.

“Sì, ma devo dire che ne sono contento. Sono davvero fedeli” ammise Junior. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremò.

“Ci aiuteranno quando raggiungeremo gli altri” disse Elly.

“Lo spero” mormorò Junior e le porse il braccio.

Elly lo afferrò, si voltò e indicò dietro i due demoni.

“Sai, non credo che siano gli unici che ci stanno seguendo. Ci sono quei due biondini che ci vengono dietro” disse.

Junior li scorse e sgranò gli occhi.

“E tu lo dici con tutta questa serenità?” chiese, alzando la voce.

< Ero così concentrato a preoccuparmi per lei che non li ho sentiti > pensò.

“Beh, hanno le code saiyan e sono biondi. Forse sono amici di mio nonno. Probabilmente dovevano fare parte della sua spedizione” spiegò Elly.

Junior si fermò e tornò indietro, la giovane ancora stretta al suo braccio.

“Allora credo ci convenga andare a parlarci” disse secco il namecciano. Superarono i due demoni e raggiunsero i due saiyan.

Il saiyan di sesso maschile si avvicinò alla giovane e deglutì.

< È uno di quelli che stavano nella prigione > comunicò mentalmente Elly a Junior.

< Era ovvio che entrambi venissero da lì > borbottò mentalmente Junior in risposta.

“Elly?” chiese l’uomo. L’altra saiyan, che stava alle sue spalle, strinse le mani al petto.

Junior sgranò gli occhi.

“Tu chi sei? Come fai a sapere come mi chiamo?” domandò Elly.

“Come sarebbe a dire? Io sono Ren. Sono tuo padre, no?” chiese Ren.

“ _Eeeeh_?!” gridò Elly saltando all’indietro. Un rivolo di sudore le solcò il viso. “Papà?” chiese con voce tremante.

Junior s’irrigidì.

“TUO PADRE?! QUESTO È TUO PADRE?!” sbraitò.

Ren guardò Elly, volse lo sguardo a Junior e tornò a guardare la figlia.

“Voi due vi conoscete?” chiese.

“Ah, _emh_ , beh, ecco, papà, noi…” farfugliò Elly, arrossendo.

“Ren caro, è ovvio che stanno insieme. Tra l’altro, piacere, io sono Deira, tua madre”. S’intromise la saiyan.

“COSA?! La mia ‘bambina’ ha il ragazzo?!” sbraitò Ren.

“Mamma?” chiese Elly.

Deira le prese il viso tra le mani e le sorrise.

“Tesoro, guardati, quanto sei diventata bella. Sei tutta tua madre!” disse con tono deciso.

“Potevi anche dirmelo che era tuo padre. Se lo avessi percepito, avrei rischiato di ammazzarlo” disse Junior.

“Al massimo, verdino, io sarei riuscito ad ammazzare te” ribatté Ren.

“ _Ehy_ , io non ho mai saputo nemmeno che faccia avesse mio padre!” si lamentò Elly.

Ren allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso.

“Allora piccola mia, che te ne pare? Bel _fisichino_ il tuo vecchio” si vantò.

“Credo che stia per venire un infarto” gemette Junior, nascondendosi il viso con la mano.

“Elly, tesoro, ti trovo un po’ provata. Va tutto bene?” chiese gentilmente Deira.

“Mamma, siamo qui per un problema. Noi…”. Iniziò Elly.

Deira si allontanò e sospirò.

“Oh, già, battaglie, problemi. Sempre le solite cose che distraggono una saiyan dal pensare a se stessa. Non dirmi che sei ancora vergine, tesoro” gemette.

“MAMMA!” sbraitò Elly, avvampando.

Il viso di Junior si tinse di viola.

“Sappi che me ne sto andando” gemette ad Elly.

“ _Ehy_ , voi” disse un’anziana. Correndo nella loro direzione.

“Oh, no, un’altra” gemette Junior.

“Saggia Altea!” dissero in coro i due saiyan.

La vecchia raggiunse il gruppetto e indicò Junior.

“Lui è quello di cui parlava sempre Aedon”. S’intromise, indicando Junior.

“Sì, sono io” rispose il namecciano. Le sue orecchie aguzze erano vermiglie e bollenti.

“Da quanto stai con mia figlia?” chiese Ren, con voce roca.

“Da un po’ di anni, ormai. Credo tre” borbottò Junior.

“Credi?!” urlò Elly.

“Hai intenzione serie con lei?” lo interrò Ren.

“TI PARE CHE DEBBA RISPONDERE A DOMANDE DEL GENERE?!” sbraitò Junior.

Ren annuì.

“Sono legittime domande di un padre!” rispose.

“Quasi quasi, torno indietro e mi riconsegno al mio di padre” esalò Junior.

“Idea geniale” borbottò Elly. Si voltò verso l’anziana.

“Kamy mi ha parlato di lei, saggia Altea” sussurrò.

La vecchia strega le sorrise.

“Sono la sorella di Leanna, tua nonna. Lei e tuo nonno Aedon ora sono in cielo” rispose.

< Tuo padre mi sta asfissiando > gemette telepaticamente Junior a Elly.

“Siamo qui per salvare un mio caro amico. Per voi credo si chiami Kakaroth. Perciò, perché non venite con noi ad aiutarci?” domandò.

“La trovo una bellissima idea, bimba mia. Così potrò controllare il tuo ragazzo” disse secco Ren.

“Ed io ti aiuterò ad occuparti un po’ di te”. Aggiunse Deira.

 


	24. Cap.24 Lavoretti saiyan I° parte

Cap.24 Lavoretti saiyan I° parte

  


“Freezer mi ha parlato di nostra madre, durante un nostro scontro” sussurrò John.

“Mi sorprendo che tu sia sopravvissuto a uno scontro con lui” disse Vegeta, con tono tagliente.

< Non voglio essere così duro, ma non voglio rivelazioni su di lei. Voglio ricordarla esattamente come il giorno in cui ho dovuto dirle addio > pensò.

  


_Il bambino gridava, urlando, dimenandosi, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta di Zarbon e Dodoria. Quest’ultimo lo lanciarono in una stanza dell’astronave, Vegeta gattonò e si rimise in piedi, boccheggiando. Raggiunse l’oblò e si affacciò._

_Vide la figura regale della madre. La intravedeva illuminata dalla luce delle due lune, ritta in piedi sul terrazzo della torre. I suoi capelli neri avevano dei riflessi blu che gli facevano assumere lo stesso colore del cielo._

“ _Madreeee!” sbraitò Vegeta, le lacrime gli rigavano il volto. Vedeva la figura della donna allontanarsi sempre più velocemente._

  


Vegeta rabbrividì e si voltò, sentendo John fare una risata gelida.

“Ho i miei assi nella manica” disse quest’ultimo.

“Ha detto che nostra madre portava avanti ‘strane idee’ di libertà, bontà e redenzione. Credeva in un futuro migliore, nonostante anche lei avesse ucciso nella sua vita. Né tu, né nostro padre il re, ne avete potuto sapere niente; perché Freezer ha spazzato via l’intero pianeta quella notte stessa” spiegò John.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo.

“L’ha uccisa sicuramente alle spalle, mentre era intenta a dirmi addio. Probabilmente se lo aspettava anche” mormorò roco.

< Non posso permettermi di essere schiacciato dal dolore adesso. Il passato è passato > pensò.

“Grazie per avermelo detto. Ora ritiriamoci, domani avremo un’altra giornata intensa con i nostri lavori di copertura. Inoltre se ci trovano in giro, dovremo spiegare cosa ci facciamo ancora alzati” disse con voce rauca.

John annuì.

  


******

  


“Io ammazzo Vegeta. Sono ore che sgobbiamo” gemette Crilin.

Kamhara ridacchiò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Dai, durante queste ore di riposo, possiamo rilassarci anche noi” lo rassicurò.

“Avrei preferito pulire le vetrate della sala, almeno come casalingo me la cavo” borbottò Crilin.

< Al contrario che come cantante. Raramente ho sentito persone più stonate di lui > pensò Kamhara, dimenando la coda, nascosta sotto il mantello.

“Inoltre fa davvero freddo. Il concetto di riscaldamento non lo avete? Insomma, passate dal medievale, all’asettico spaziale, e poi dimenticate dettagli simili” brontolò Crilin.

“Non farti sentire. In queste sale, l’etichetta è importante” bisbigliò Kamhara. Si appoggiò contro la parete del corridoio.

< Ho passato tutta la mia prima infanzia in un luogo non adatto a me. Abbandonato in fasce in un tempio buddista. Costretto a rasarmi e a sottostare al bullismo. Il mio adorato sensei, la cosa più simile a un padre, è morto che avevo ancora solo sei anni. Ho raggiunto maestro Muten solo per non continuare solo a essere un marmocchio frignone in balia di odiosi gradassi. 

Ed ora qui, mi sento prigioniero come allora. Il mio vecchio carattere iroso e antipatico cerca di riprendere il sopravvento. Devo ricordarmi perché sono qui. Goku conta su di me > si rimproverò Crilin.

“Il nostro spettacolo dovrà essere ancora più bonario, divertente e intrigante. Ci stai?” sfidò la saiyan.

Kamhara si guardò le mani e sporse il labbro.

< Elly me lo ha insegnato, dovrei riuscirci > pensò, facendo il segno dell’ok.

  


****

Goten si sedette sul tavolo di metallo e provò a indossare il rilevatore.

“Tua madre ne ha uno uguale. Probabilmente prima era di tuo padre” disse. Ascoltò i bip che risuonavano nella stanza, si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e attivò lo scouter.

“Probabile” rispose Trunks. Indossava degli occhiali protettivi e su di essi si riflettevano le scintille azzurre che provenivano dal suo saldatore.

“Cosa ne pensi del fatto che Elly e Junior si sono portati dietro anche i genitori di lei e quei due demoni?” chiese Goten.

“Che è un miracolo che mio padre abbia trovato un lavoro anche per loro e dei travestimenti. Questo posto non è molto sicuro, sarà per quello che i miei… fa strano dirlo, nonni… sono stati rapiti” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

< Ho disattivato tutte le possibili telecamere nel palazzo e nessuno se n’è accorto, ma mi fido ugualmente poco > rifletté.

“Come va con la tua nuova invenzione?” chiese Goten.

“Rivoluzionerà questo pianeta, vedrai” rispose Trunks.

< Spero che mia moglie e mio figlio stiano bene. Goten sembra tranquillo, io con il mio bambino neonato a casa lo sarei di certo meno. Forse è solo un bravo attore > rifletté.

  


****

  


Junior suonava il pianoforte, facendo scattare le dita e la melodia risuonava nel piano superiore.

< A quanto pare c’è una spocchiosa principessa che, fregandosene della sparizione dei suoi genitori, mi fa suonare ininterrottamente. Un pezzo struggente, malinconico, ma soprattutto noioso… _Piccoletta_ mi prenderà in giro a vita per questa mia occupazione momentanea  > rifletté.

  


_Elly ridacchiava, le labbra rosee leggermente piegate. I lunghi capelli dorati le mulinavano dietro le spalle, illuminati dalla luce solare. Il sudore le imperlava la fronte e aveva un’espressione sfrontata._

“ _Ho donato il mio cuore a un musicista. Non lo sapevo” lo punzecchiò._

“ _Insolente” borbottò Junior._

  


Il namecciano sorrise, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

< Forse, dico forse, tutto sommato non mi dispiacerebbe > pensò.


	25. Cap.25 Lavoretti saiyan II° parte

Cap.25 Lavoretti saiyan II° parte

 

 

Gohan sbuffò sonoramente, era intento a pelare una patata. Osservava la buccia scendere lentamente, frammentata. Incise la patata in più punti.

< Questo coltello taglia malissimo > pensò. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso e accavallò le gambe.

E tra poco morirò per la troppa afa che c’è in queste cucine.

Mi sento in punizione, come se non avessi fatto i compiti per mia madre > pensò.

“ _Ehy_ , nipote, vedo che soffri parecchio” disse Radish.

Gohan si voltò e guardò John intento a lavare un piatto, davanti a lui c’erano delle altre file.

“C’è di peggio” esalò rauco, continuando a sbucciare.

“Senti, qui ti copro io. Mi devo far perdonare, in fondo” disse Radish.

Gohan si alzò di scatto in piedi e sorrise allo zio, il volto coperto dal cappuccio.

“Ti sono debitore” disse. Lasciò cadere il coltello sulle patate e corse via.

 

***

 

Nappa ridacchiò, vedendo Vetrunks scrivere la traduzione di un libro passo passo su un foglio di carta.

“Sei davvero svelto. Conosci così bene la lingua saiyan?” gli domandò.

Vetrunks annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color glicine.

< Assomiglia così tanto a Vegeta quando aveva la sua età, ma… sulle sue mani non c’è lo stesso sangue, sul suo viso la medesima rabbia. Mi fa così bene al cuore > pensò Nappa.

“Se ci fosse più tempo, vorrei farti visitare bene la biblioteca. Qui ci sono tantissimi tomi e non tutti sono saiyan. In compenso c’è tutto lo scibile della nostra gente, di quando il popolo saiyan non era solo barbaro. Ha conosciuto tempi di civiltà” disse.

Vetrunks fece ondeggiare la matita.

“Sarebbe bello, ma l’altro nonnino ha bisogno dell’antidoto” sussurrò.

 

****

 

Gohan si appoggiò contro un muro e guardò Vegeta lasciarsi cadere su una sedia, abbandonandosi.

“È stato stancante” biascicò Gohan.

“ _Umph_ , potevi non venirmi ad aiutare” brontolò il principe. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

< Per la prima volta sono stato veramente utile al mio popolo > pensò.

“Sembri soddisfatto. Ammettilo, fare il medico doveva essere il tuo sogno” disse Gohan.

Vegeta si raddrizzò e si voltò di scatto verso di lui.

“Il mio sogno è, e resterà, battere tuo padre” sibilò.

Gohan si staccò dalla parete.

“Non immaginavo che l’infermeria del palazzo fosse così piena di gente. Sono tutti morti, eppure, si lamentano di qualsiasi tipo di acciacco e malattia, proprio come i vivi. Non avevano un medico capace da secoli, a quanto pare” borbottò.

< Avrei dovuto capire che Vegeta era esperto di queste cose dai tempi di Nakeck. In fondo mise in moto lui i macchinari per curare papà, allora > pensò.

“Ormai è notte fonda. Turles dovrebbe avermi lasciato aperta la porta per il giardino. È il momento di agire” disse Vegeta, rialzandosi in piedi.

Gohan annuì.

“Resto io qui a coprirti le spalle” disse.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Se mi dovessero beccare, dirò che mi serve un’erba per guarire un paziente. Non è nemmeno falso” sussurrò.

< In fondo anche Kakaroth è un saiyan e ha bisogno di me > pensò.

 


	26. Cap.26 Notte di ricordi

Cap.26 Notte di ricordi

 

 

 Vegeta aprì il cancello di ferro battuto ed entrò nel giardino, si guardò intorno e fece un sorriso amaro.

< Questo posto… mi fa ricordare più di quello che vorrei > pensò e le sue iridi divennero liquide.

 

“ _Quindi Kamy ha davvero un altro fratello?” chiese Vegeta. Saltellò dietro Nappa, camminando sulle punte degli stivaletti bianchi._

“ _Sì, proprio oggi il suo fratellino è potuto uscire dalla vasca pre-natale” spiegò l’adulto._

_Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e mise i talloni a terra._

“ _Era quello nella boccia?” chiese._

_Nappa ridacchiò e passò la mano sul ciuffo di capelli mori sulla sua testa._

“ _In questo momento si trova nella stanza dei neonati” spiegò. Si voltò e batté un paio di volte le palpebre vedendo Vegeta correre lungo il corridoio._

_Il principe dei saiyan accelerò il passo, svoltò a sinistra e si diresse verso la sala. Si appiattì contro una parete vedendo un paio di medici passare. Deglutì e mise la mano in tasca, tirando fuori una tessera._

_<  Chissà se funziona ancora la carta che mi ha dato Maestro Aedon > si chiese. _

_I medici gli passarono davanti e Vegeta deglutì, riuscendo a scorgerli fino alle ginocchia. Si mise a correre nuovamente, stringendo la tessera._

_<  Vegeta, ricorda sempre cosa ti ho insegnato e un giorno sarai un grande medico saiyan, oltre che un saggio re >. La voce di Aedon risuonò nella mente del principe che inserì la tessera. _

_Una porta di metallo, accanto a un vetro che prendeva tutta la parete, si aprì._

_Vegeta estrasse la tessera ed entrò, gli scricchiolii prodotti dai suoi stivaletti risuonavano ovattati nel reparto neo-natale. Guardò una serie di neonati, stavano addormentati riversi su un fianco, avvolti in delle code marroni. Sentì gorgogliare e si diresse verso la culla, si affacciò e vide un bambino dai capelli lunghi. Gorgogliava, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Il simbolo reale sulla fronte del principe brillò, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi venendo colto da un capogiro ed indietreggiò. Sbatté contro la culla a fianco, un neonato al suo interno aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui._

_Vegeta riaprì gli occhi, regolò il respiro e si voltò. Vide il proprio riflesso negli occhi neri di un neonato dai capelli a cespuglio. Gli sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi._

“ _Kakaroth, allora sei davvero uscito dalla boccia! Finalmente” sussurrò a bassa voce. Osservò il capo del neonato, grande esattamente quanto il resto del corpo._

_Kakaroth sporse la testa, continuando a guardarlo, batté un paio di volte le palpebre ingrandendo gli occhi. Gorgogliò e sorrise, si dimenò, allungando le mani verso Vegeta. Questo si sporse in avanti, si mordicchiò il labbro e mise le mani sui lati di plastica della culla._

_Kakaroth si aggrappò al suo collo, abbracciandolo._

_Vegeta sbuffò e lo prese tra le braccia._

“ _Sei deciso, marmocchio, ma così mi metterai in una situazione non dignitosa per un principe” si lamentò. Si voltò e vide che un altro neonato, nella culla sopra, lo stava fissando. Non aveva il naso e teneva in bocca la coda, succhiandola._

_Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò la targhetta._

“ _Kurin” lesse. Kakaroth gli afferrò le guance e le tirò, dimenando la coda._

_Vegeta ridacchiò._

“ _Certo che sei una piccola calamità, Kakaroth” si lamentò._

_Quest’ultimo mise una manina in bocca, succhiandola e ricoprendola di saliva. Con l’altra cercò di afferrare una ciocca di capelli del principe, dimenando la coda._

_Vegeta sentì dei passi e lo rimise nella culla._

“ _Ora devo andare, la mamma mi aspetta” sussurrò. Evitò che il neonato lo afferrasse di nuovo ed indietreggiò._

_Kakaroth singhiozzò e un paio di lacrime gli rigarono il viso._

“ _Tornerò a trovarti, te lo prometto” sussurrò Vegeta. Si voltò, stringendo la tessera e si diresse verso l’altra uscita._

_Kakaroth scoppiò a piangere, le sue urla risuonarono tutt’intorno e Broly, nella culla accanto a lui, scoppiò a sua volta a singhiozzare._

_Vegeta aprì l’altra porta e scappò via, rimettendo la tessera nei pantaloni. Rischiò di inciampare nel proprio mantello rosso._

“ _Chissà se madre sa come si fanno smettere di piangere i neonati” sussurrò._

 

Vegeta s’inginocchiò accanto a un cespuglio ed iniziò a tastare per terra.

< Devo assolutamente trovare la ‘foglia reale’ per l’antidoto > pensò.

 

“ _Madre” sussurrò Vegeta. Si portò alle labbra la lattina di aranciata e ne sorseggiò il contenuto._

_La donna aprì la finestra della torre, il vento fece fluttuare le tendine candide._

_La regina si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i vaporosi capelli neri._

“ _Mentre venivo qui, ho incontrato padre. Vuole che mi alleni con Lord Freezer” mormorò Vegeta._

_Le iridi color ambra della donna divennero liquide. La sua pelle abbronzata fu illuminata dalla luce della luna._

“ _Io non voglio andare con lui. C’è Bills-sama ed io ho paura di quel Dio. E con Lord Freezer non vi vedrei più, io voglio continuare ad allenarmi qui” disse il bambino. Dimenò la coda, facendo cadere un paio di peli marroni sul letto._

_La donna abbassò il capo, i suoi occhi si arrossarono._

_Vegeta guardò il viso della madre e sentì i propri occhi pizzicare._

“ _Madre, cosa c’è?” chiese._

_La madre lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui, gli passò la mano nella frangetta di capelli neri._

“ _Lo sai che alle volte non posso essere accanto a te nemmeno quando vorrei, vero?” chiese._

_Il bambino batté un paio di volte le palpebre ed annuì._

“ _Avrei voluto tu ci fossi mentre…” mugolò. Guardò le proprie mani coperte dai guanti e rabbrividì._

_Sarah lo abbracciò e lo cullò._

“… _padre è felice che io uccida i miei nemici”. Concluse il bambino indurendo il tono._

_La madre gli baciò il capo e una lacrima le rigò il viso._

“ _Voglio che tu sappia che, qualunque cosa accada, io ti sarò sempre accanto” promise._

_Vegeta ricambiò l’abbracciò e chiuse gli occhi. Si sentirono dei passi e la donna sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi._

“ _Vola via dalla finestra, ora” ordinò la donna indurendo il tono._

_Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e saltò giù dal letto._

“ _Cosa?” chiese._

“ _Vai” ringhiò la regina incrementando l’aura._

_Il bambino annuì e corse fuori dalla finestra. Avvertì le auree di Zarbon e Dodoria, seguite da quella di Freezer, la porta esplose._

“ _Voi due cercate il principe! Io mi occupo di lei” ordinò Freezer._

_Vegeta accelerò l’andatura._

“ _Devo raggiungere la sala del trono. Devo raggiungere padre” sussurrò._

 

< Erano anni che non avevo dei ricorsi così vividi > pensò Vegeta. Si massaggiò le tempie della fronte spaziosa.

“Se avessi saputo com’era davvero Bills, lo avrei implorato di aiutarmi già a quell’epoca… al massimo avrei portato con me il piccolo Kakaroth. Non avrebbe resistito all’impulso di adottarlo” mormorò.

 

“ _Padre! Padre aiutatemi!” gridò Vegeta._

_Zarbon lo stringeva per un braccio, Dodoria gli teneva ferme le gambe._

_Il bambino si divincolò, il suo mantello strofinava contro il pavimento._

“ _Allora è deciso. Me lo avete venduto” sussurrò Freezer._

_Re Vegeta era inginocchiato accanto al changelling. Abbassò il capo ed osservò il pavimento, rabbrividendo._

“ _Padre” implorò Vegeta._

_Il re curvò le spalle e strinse le labbra._

“ _Vostro figlio in cambio della salvezza della vostra razza, è equo” disse Freezer._

“ _È vostro” rispose il re. Si alzò in piedi, si voltò facendo ondeggiare il mantello rosso e si allontanò. Raggiunse Radish avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio di quest’ultimo._

“ _Tuo padre?” chiese._

_Radish si morse l’interno della guancia._

“ _È ancora nella vasca della rigenerazione” ammise._

“ _Allora scappa, non mi fido della sua parola. Se tuo padre si riprenderà attaccheremo insieme, altrimenti farò solo” bisbigliò con voce inudibile._

_Vegeta vide il padre uscire dalla stanza ed iniziò a tremare._

_Lord Freezer lo guardò e scoppiò a ridere. Raggiunse il più piccolo, fece saettare la coda dietro di sé e aprì le dita delle zampe inferiori._

“ _Lo voglio tra un’ora nella prigione di pietra sulla mia astronave” ordinò._

_Vegeta vide al collo di Freezer la collana di sua madre, sgranò gli occhi ed iniziò a divincolarsi._

“ _Dov’è mia madre?!” gridò. Frustò il viso di Dodoria con la coda, lasciandogli un segno nerastro e si divincolò più forte._

“ _Mamma!” chiamò. Riuscì a liberare un piede ed iniziò a tirare calci ai due aguzzini, con la mano libera graffiò il fianco di Zarbon e gli morse il braccio._

_Zarbon sgranò gli occhi, ringhiò e raggiunse Vegeta al petto con un’onda, facendo perdere i sensi al bambino._

 

Vegeta si passo una mano sul volto, soffocando una risata amara. Evitò una pianta urticante e si rialzò, continuò a cercare. Frugò tra una serie di fiori, saltò all’indietro evitando il morso di una pianta carnivora.

< Devo assolutamente ricordarmi dove si trova di preciso la pianta. Se solo non fossi così stanco, ma devo trovarla prima che si faccia l’alba. Non posso aspettare un altro giorno > pensò.

 

_Zarbon osservò il segno dei denti sulla pelle azzurra, il suo braccio si era arrossato._

“ _Quel selvaggio mi ha morso. Credi che farà infezione?” chiese._

_Dodoria si massaggiò l’ematoma sulla guancia rosa, facendo ondeggiare uno strato di grasso._

“ _No, non credo” biascicò. Si leccò le labbra e sorrise, mostrando i denti._

“ _Non accadrà più. Lord Freezer lo piegherà”. Aggiunse._

_I due servi di Freezer si allontanarono dalla porta di metallo sbarrata ed i loro passi si fecero sempre più lontani lungo il corridoio._

_Vegeta, dall’altra parte della porta, ascoltò i suoni farsi sempre più ovattati. Rabbrividì, sentendo il pavimento di metallo sotto di lui gelato e si avvolse nel mantello rosso. Intravedeva delle sagome nere nell’oscurità._

“ _Madre” sussurrò. Le sue iridi nere divennero gelide e spente. Si voltò verso l’oblò e vide la torre del palazzo allontanarsi, pian piano il castello divenne una sagoma indistinta, la navicella uscì fuori dalla stratosfera ed iniziò a vedere il pianeta rosso natale allontanarsi. Sentì una fitta al petto e si voltò verso il muro._

“ _Mamma” bisbigliò. Sentì dei colpi di fucile laser, delle urla e il rumore di onde d’energia. Avvertì delle urla, dei tonfi e dei passi. Strinse le labbra, le urla si fecero sempre più forti e rabbrividì. Vide una lucertola candida camminare lungo la parete, era grande quanto il suo indice. La colpì con un ki-blast, la bestiolina si dimenò prendendo fuoco._

_Il principe sentì suo padre urlare fuori dalla porta e guardò la carcassa dell’animale privo di vita arrivare per terra con un tonfo. Sentì i passi diminuire e il rumore di un portellone metallico che si apriva. Una serie di voci urlarono tutte insieme, il bambino strofinò i denti tra loro e si coprì le orecchie con le mani._

_Udì in lontananza la risata di Freezer coprire le urla, che si spensero all’improvviso._

_Dall’oblo venne una forte luce aranciata, Vegeta si voltò nella sua direzione socchiudendo gli occhi. La luce divenne candida e scomparve, su uno sfondo blu-notte trapuntato di stelle passò una fascia rosso sangue._

_Vegeta rabbrividì e abbassò il capo, guardando il cadavere annerito della lucertola. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso pallido e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Strinse i pugni coperti dai guanti e si avvolse più stretto nel mantello vermiglio._

_La porta si aprì, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi accecato dal bagliore della luce elettrica._

_Freezer scese dal suo trono volante, entrò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Accese la luce elettrica della stanza illuminando il pavimento di acciaio e le pareti di pietra._

_Vegeta batté un paio di volte le palpebre e alzò il capo, guardando il suo padrone. Si alzò in piedi e fece un paio di passi cadenzati. Abbassò il capo, digrignò i denti e fletté le gambe, si mise su un ginocchio inchinandosi e abbassò la testa._

“ _Lord Freezer, vi richiedo di lasciarmi andare” disse gentilmente. Avvertì una fitta al petto e sentì gli occhi pizzicare._

_Freezer ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e si accarezzò con l’indice le labbra sottili._

“ _Adesso mi appartieni, lo sai?” chiese mellifluo._

_Vegeta si asciugò la guancia umida e si alzò in piedi, facendo ondeggiare il mantello. Alzò il capo e guardò negli occhi Freezer, osservando le sue iridi rosse luminescenti._

“ _Da oggi non sei più un principe, ma il mio schiavo” sussurrò Freezer. Si piegò in avanti e graffiò le guance del bambino, facendogli dei segni sulle guance come i propri._

_Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e s’irrigidì, sentendo la pelle bruciare lì dove le unghie si conficcavano a sangue._

_Freezer gli accarezzò le guance insanguinate e Vegeta rabbrividì sentendo le sue mani viscide. Abbassò lo sguardo e al collo di Freezer, accanto al medaglione che rappresentava la luna della madre, vide il medaglione di suo padre._

“ _Dove sono mia madre e mio padre?” ringhiò. Cercò di colpire l’avversario con un pugno al viso. Freezer gli afferrò il pugno e strinse, facendo scricchiolare l’osso del più piccolo. Con l’altra mano lo afferrò per i capelli._

“ _Erano solo dei codardi, sono finiti dove meritavano” rispose, mentre le sue iridi brillavano di color rosso rubino._

_Vegeta liberò la propria mano strattonandogliela, Freezer gli strappò il mantello di dosso, lacerandogli la stoffa con le unghie, e gli sfilò a forza la battle suit._

“ _Imparerai a temerla” sussurrò Freezer. Strinse più forte i capelli a fiamma del bambino e gli passò davanti al viso la punta della coda bianca._

_Vegeta rabbrividì, il tiranno lo fece voltare e lo immobilizzò, bloccandolo contro il muro, premendogli il capo contro la parete di pietra._

_La coda di Freezer saettò e si abbatté sulla schiena del saiyan, aprendogli un profondo taglio._

_Il principe ululò di dolore e la vista gli si appannò._

“ _Sei maledettamente simile a tua madre, nonostante tu abbia la faccia di quel buono a nulla di tuo padre” sibilò Freezer._

_Vegeta cercò di morderlo e ringhiò, mostrando i denti, i segni delle pietre rimasero impressi sulla sua guancia._

_La coda colpì altre due volte, creando il segno di una x insanguinata con una linea retta in mezzo._

_Vegeta si accasciò contro la parete, con dei gemiti di dolore._

“ _Sei ancora così piccolo” sussurrò Freezer. Con la coda gli avvolse il collo e gli passò un dito sulle tre ferite, sporcandosi il dito di sangue._

“ _Tre, per la prima volta, potranno bastare” sussurrò. Si portò l’indice sporco di sangue alla bocca e lo succhiò._

“ _Queste tre cicatrici, ti ricorderanno a chi appartieni” mormorò._

 

Vegeta sentì dei passi e si nascose dietro un albero.

“Sono io. Gli altri stanno dormendo nella stanza degli schiavi. Sono sgusciata fuori” disse Kamhara.

Vegeta uscì dal suo nascondiglio ed annuì.

“Hai trovato la pianta?” chiese Kamahra.

“Ancora no. Però mi ricordo che era in questa zona” disse Vegeta.

“Ti ricordi, era proprio qui il posto dove giocavamo da bambini” disse Kamhara.

Vegeta alzò lo sguardo.

“Ricordo molte cose” mormorò roco.

Kamhara si guardò intorno e sorrise.

 

_Kamy incrociò le gambe, appoggiò le mani sull’erba umida e osservò in lontananza il deserto rossastro. Le iridi vermiglie le divennero castane e il vento le fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi intorno al viso. Si girò e osservò il principe dei saiyan uscire dal fango dello stagno._

_I capelli a fiamma aderivano al viso del bambino, la coda grondava fango e il principino teneva tra le mani una rana bluastra._

“ _Presa, così impara a dubitare delle capacità del futuro re dei saiyan!” si vantò._

_Kamy sorrise, le iridi le divennero azzurre, osservò l’animale gracchiare gonfiando la gola, creando una sacca azzurrina._

“ _È vero che avete sterminato gli Tsufuru ieri notte?” domandò la bambina._

_Vegeta ghignò, socchiuse gli occhi e lasciò cadere l’animale. Strinse un pugno, le iridi color ossidiana gli brillarono e fu avvolto da un alone blu notte._

“ _Non ne è rimasto vivo nessuno. La gloria è ricaduta su mio padre, finalmente la nostra razza non è più loro schiava. E un giorno non dovremo nemmeno inchinarci a Freezer” sancì. Dimenò la coda, alzò il capo e accentuò il ghigno._

“ _Diventerò il leggendario supersaiyan e salverò il mio popolo!” gridò._

“ _Vostra altezza, tenete Asperigus” disse Nappa. Si piegò in avanti e fece oscillare il peluche di una scimmia davanti al viso del bambino, tenendo il giocattolo per una zampa._

_Vegeta saltò e prese l’animaletto di pezza, affondando il mento nella pelliccia marrone scuro._

“ _Nappa! Tu non mi prendi sul serio” si lamentò._

_Kamy si alzò in piedi, mise le mani sui fianchi e annuì._

“ _Ha ragione. Lui sarà il futuro re e io la sua potentissima strega” borbottò._

_Nappa scoppiò a ridere, il ciuffo di capelli neri sul suo capo liscio oscillò a destra e a sinistra._

“ _Sarete anche riuscito a sconfiggere centinaia di saybamen, ma al momento siete un re tutto sporco” ribatté._

_Vegeta digrignò i denti e soffiò con il naso. Incrementò l’aura, il fango schizzò tutt’intorno, Kamhara si nascose dietro un albero dimenando la coda. Nappa si protesse il viso con un braccio, ricoprendosi di fango._

_Vegeta strinse al petto il peluche e sorrise, avanzando._

“ _Ora sono pulito e sarò il più grande re che questo pianeta abbia mai visto”. Si vantò, gonfiando il petto. Si alzò in volo e atterrò sopra il ramo di un albero e aprì le braccia._

“ _Sarò temuto e riverito. L’universo intero tremerà davanti al mio nome!” si vantò. Mise una gamba dietro l’altra, teneva il peluche per la coda con una mano, chiuse l’altra a pugno e si mise il braccio davanti al viso._

“ _Basta che non ti fai crescere la barba” borbottò Kamhara. Si avvicinò all’albero su cui era il migliore amico._

_Nappa si strinse uno dei baffi e sogghignò._

“ _Forse se ti farai crescere i baffi, vostra altezza” disse. Uscì un fazzoletto dall’armatura bianca sopra la battle-suit e si pulì il viso dal fango._

“ _Fino a che non sarete re ricordatevi di non nominare Freezer se non è strettamente necessario. E soprattutto di non offenderlo finché non avrete la preparazione necessaria per batterlo” gli ricordò._

_Vegeta sbuffò e si sedette sul ramo, Kamhara si sedette accanto a lui e gli strinse una spalla._

“ _Ricordati come è finita Reghina” sussurrò._

_Vegeta sentì gli occhi pizzicare, avvertì una fitta al petto e soffiò dalle narici._

 “ _Un giorno la vendicherò, lo giuro” ringhiò._

  
  


“Trovato” esultò piano Vegeta, rialzandosi con alcune foglie strette contro il petto.

Kamhara sorrise.

“Ora andiamo. Devo riposare almeno un’ora o finirò per creare un veleno, invece che un antidoto” sussurrò Vegeta. Si allontanò con passo cadenzato.

“Non osare, _Veggy_ , il mio fratellone ne ha bisogno” disse Kamhara.

Vegeta ghignò.

< Erano anni che non sentivo quel soprannome > pensò.

 

 


	27. Cap.27 L’antidoto è pronto

Cap.27 L’antidoto è pronto

 

 

“Sei davvero ridicolo con quegli occhialini, amore” disse Pan.

Trunks arrossì e si sfilò gli occhialini da scienziato, con i vetri oscurati, appoggiandoli sul tavolo.

“Volevo solo aiutare papà nella creazione dell’antidoto” sussurrò.

“A me piacevano” borbottò Vetrunks.

“Silenzio. Io e papà ci stiamo concentrando” ringhiò Bra, passando i vari ingredienti al padre, intento a mescolarli in una bacinella.

Gohan camminava avanti e indietro alle loro spalle. Junior gli mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendo le quattro dita, e Gohan alzò lo sguardo.

“Sembri un avvoltoio, calmati” gli sussurrò il namecciano.

“Sì, signor Piccolo” mormorò Gohan.

Crilin, in un angolo del laboratorio delle invenzioni, tremava visibilmente.

< Da questo procedimento dipende la vita del mio migliore amico > pensò. 

“ _Tsk_ , io ve l’avevo detto di uscire” ringhiò.

< La mia sfortuna è leggendaria, quanto la fortuna di Kakaroth. Vediamo chi delle due l’avrà vinta > pensò, le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono di riflessi blu scuro. 

Radish raggiunse la porta ed uscì.

“È un’ora che siete là dentro. Ancora niente?” chiese Nappa, appoggiato con la schiena alla parete del corridoio.

“No” rispose Radish, rimettendosi il cappuccio.

“Per ora non è arrivato nessuno. Sono le cinque del mattino, stanno ancora tutti dormendo” disse Nappa.

Dentro la stanza Turles scoppiò a ridere.

“Ci siete riusciti” disse, sfregandosi le mani.

“Kakaroth, stiamo arrivando, resisti” disse Kamhara.

Pamela entrò nella stanza, ansante. Radish entrò dietro di lei, con gli occhi sgranati.

“T-tu…” esalò.

Pamela si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Il grande Spettro ha scoperto che siete qui! Ha portato tutti i prigionieri in piazza e ha detto che vuole giustiziarli!” gridò.

“Come facevate a sapere che eravamo qui e chi siamo? Chi è questo grande Spettro?” domandò Elly.

“Probabilmente Al Satan sapeva tutto e ha fatto la spia” ringhiò Junior. I due demoni dalla pelle rossa, alle spalle del namecciano, rabbrividirono.

“Mi dispiace, principe” esalò Loras, mentre Nim chinava la testa.

“Non c’è tempo per questo. Ha sfidato il principe Vegeta e se non si presenterà subito, li ucciderà! Siamo già morti, se non intervenite, spariranno per sempre!” gridò Pamela, gli occhi sporgenti. Le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso.

“Non c’è tempo per questo, mio padre aspetta l’antidoto” ringhiò Goten.

“C’è Sprout tra loro!” strillò Pamela.

Radish cadde in ginocchio, scosso da tremiti.

“Mio figlio” gemette. Nappa, entrato a sua volta nella stanza, lo issò, stringendolo contro il proprio petto.

“Non possiamo lasciare morire degl’innocenti. Andiamo, sconfiggiamo questo ‘fantasma formaggino’ e poi ci sbrighiamo a portare l’antidoto a Goku” propose Elly.

“Facciamolo nero” ringhiò Kamhara, tirando un pugno all’altra sua mano.

Junior piegò di lato il capo facendo scricchiolare il collo.

“Voi due siete come al solito troppo avventate, ma Son avrebbe fatto la stessa identica scelta” disse.

“Nonnino, non puoi lasciare morire la tua gente” disse Vetrunks, annuendo più volte.

“ _Tsk_. Allora muoviamoci” s’intromise John con tono gelido.

Vegeta mise la fiala con l’antidoto in uno scatolino di plastica e lo nascose nella tasca della battle-suit. Corse fuori dalla stanza nella direzione della piazza.

“Si pentiranno di aver scatenato l’ira di _Vegeta-sama, il principe dei saiyan_ ” ringhiò.

 


	28. Cap.28 Baba prende l’antidoto

Cap.28 Baba prende l’antidoto

 

John si nascose di più il viso con il cappuccio del mantello, fece lo slalom tra una serie di saiyan ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. I capelli mori a fiamma gli ricadevano di lato, solleticandogli la guancia abbronzata.

< Vegeta è andato avanti, probabilmente vuole svelarsi. Dannazione, rischiamo di perderci tra noi in tutta questa folla. Sembra che l’intera città sia scesa in piazza > pensò e si avvicinò a un saiyan tarchiato alto la metà di lui. Quest’ultimo si grattò la pancia rigonfia, un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il capo pelato.

“Il grande Spettro è giunto!” gridò con tono esaltato.

< Non li ho mai visto così affascinati nemmeno per il loro re. Cosa sta succedendo? > si domandò Johan.

“Evviva” disse, fingendo un tono estasiato.

< Spero non abbia notato l’ironia nella mia voce. Mi fanno venire il voltastomaco, inetti che hanno dimenticato il loro orgoglio > pensò.

“Finalmente sfiderà il principe traditore” disse il pelato con voce sguaiata.

Kamhara raggiunse il fidanzato e lo afferrò per un braccio, lo fece avvicinare al palco di legno al centro della piazza e allungò il braccio. Indicò una prigione di metallo, al suo interno c’era un ragazzino dai lunghi capelli mori che ricadevano scompigliati intorno al suo viso. Seduta per terra, accanto a lui, c’era Naly. Aveva una ferita sulla guancia, il sangue rappreso in un grumo sul labbro spaccato e i capelli sporchi di polvere e terra. Sauzer cercava di forzare le sbarre, alle sue spalle Zarbon sosteneva Jeeth.

Vegeta era nascosto in un vicolo, intento a guardare la figura di Bardack, imprigionato in un’altra gabbia.

< Non sono tutti ‘amici’ miei, in realtà. Però quel ragazzino identico a Radish dev’essere suo figlio > rifletté. Non riusciva a intravedere le persone rinchiuse in una terza gabbia e le altre insieme a Bardack.

Baba atterrò, in piedi alla sua sfera, accanto a Vegeta.

“Non credevo fosse da te nasconderti” sussurrò la vecchia strega.

Vegeta si avvolse di più nel mantello.

“Non voglio rimanerlo a lungo. Però, prima, mi serviva un favore, è per questo che ti ho fatto chiamare” bisbigliò. Porse lo scatolino di legno a Baba.

“Porta questo a Kakaroth, è l’antidoto” spiegò con voce inudibile.

< È l’unica in grado di viaggiare tra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei morti con facilità. È una fortuna che Nappa fosse rimasto in contatto con lei è sapesse come evocarla > rifletté.

“Vegeta! Io ti sfido! Dimostrami che non sei solo un codardo!” gridò una voce maschile.

“GRANDE SPETTRO! GRANDE SPETTRO!” iniziò a urlare la folla, con urla di giubilo.

Baba strinse al petto lo scatolino e cercò di guardare il viso di Vegeta sotto il cappuccio.

“Vado immediatamente” disse. Scomparve ancora seduta sulla sua lucida sfera di vetro.

Vegeta ghignò, stringendo un pugno.

< Ora non c’è più motivo di rimanere nascosto, anche l’ultimo tassello è al suo posto > pensò. Uscì dal vicolo con passo marziale, il lungo mantello gli ondeggiava dietro la schiena. Si fece largo tra le persone a gomitate, ghignando.

 

 


	29. Cap.29 Untoched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic sulle note di Untouched dei The Veronicas.  
> Link musica: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykW4rtW2eu0,

Cap.29 Untoched

 

Radish guardò suo figlio, le gambe gli tremavano, rischiò di cadere a terra e Pamela lo sostenne, aveva indossava a sua volta un mantello con cappuccio, ma di colore dorato.

Nappa appoggiò la mano sulla spalla del migliore amico e assottigliò gli occhi.

Radish volse lo sguardo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Come diamine sono riusciti a catturare mio padre?” bisbigliò, guardando Bardack.

< Persino ora che è prigioniero mi sembra così distante. Un eroe, un generale, un caposquadra coraggioso… non sarò mai alla sua altezza. Ho vissuto tutta la mia vita e la mia morte alla sua ombra. Non oso immaginare come si senta Turles, lui ha addirittura il suo aspetto e anche quello di Kakaroth. Nostro fratello si è dimostrato ancora più irraggiungibile di nostro padre > pensò.

“Vegeta, vediamo se questo ti convince!” gridò lo spettro. Era totalmente nascosto da un banco di nebbia oscura, ma s’intravedevano delle fattezze umane.

Un saiyan si fece avanti, teneva immobilizzata una donna saiyan. Quest’ultima aveva degli occhi color ambra glaciali, dei lunghi capelli neri lisci, mossi, che le incorniciavano il viso e il corpo che ricordava quello affusolato di una pantera.

Radish impallidì, il suo battito cardiaco accelero.

< La madre del principe: la regina… fanno sul serio. No, non voglio perdere mio figlio! Non come ho perso Pamela una volta! > urlò mentalmente. 

“So benissimo dove vi nascondete. Quella biondina laggiù ve l’ho mandata io a cercarvi, in fondo” disse il grande spettro.

Il saiyan che teneva bloccata Sarah, le mise sulla gola una lama.

Radish indietreggiò, impallidendo.

“Vi ho solo chiesto aiuto perché ha nostro figlio. Lo sai che non mi metterei mai dalla sua parte! Ho scoperto che eravate lì perché me lo ha detto lui, ma nient’altro” gemette Pamela.

Radish serrò i pugni.

< Sta cercando di mettermi contro mia moglie! Di farla passare per una traditrice, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato > pensò.

  


_***_

  


_Gine entrò in casa, teneva il figlio incosciente tra le braccia. Il corpo di Radish era sporco di sangue e ricoperto da ferite ed ematomi._

“ _Che è successo?!” gridò Bardack._

“ _È esausto, bagnato fradicio per la pioggia e temo rischi la vita… si stava allenando e ha esagerato” esalò Gine._

_Bardack serrò un pugno e indietreggiò._

“ _Resterà sempre un debole” mugolò._

“ _Come puoi dire una cosa del genere del nostro bambino?!” sbraitò Gine._

“ _Attivo la macchina rigeneratrice” esalò Bardack, pallido in viso._

  


_***_

  


_Radish cadde in ginocchio e si pulì il sangue che gli sgorgava dal naso con il dorso della mano._

“ _Sei troppo carino per essere un saiyan. Sembri uno dei nostri dannati padroni” ringhiò un altro saiyan, guardando il bambino rialzarsi._

_Un altro fece una risata gelida._

“ _Vuol dire che è debole” disse._

“ _Beh, con quei capelli da donna, è il minimo” disse il terzo._

_Il piccolo Radish deglutì a vuoto e indietreggiò, tremando. Il suo collo era stretto da un collare e indossava una casacca marrone._

_< Non posso farli entrare in casa per rubare. C’è la boccia criogenica con il piccolo Turles, farebbero del male a fratellino. Mi sono allenato per combattere, posso riuscirci  > pensò, mettendosi in posizione da battaglia._

“ _Non potete venire tutti i giorni a darmi fastidio o a derubare le cose in casa mia. Quando mio padre tornerà…”. Iniziò a dire Radish._

_Il primo bambino scattò, lo afferrò per i capelli e lo strattonò, facendolo cadere a terra. Lo raggiunse con dei calci al volto, facendolo gridare di dolore._

“ _Vai pure a piangere dal paparino. Tanto sei un debole” ringhiò._

“ _Noi ti umiliamo ogni volta che ci pare” disse il terzo bambino._

“ _Hiemer, non esagerare. Tu sei una seconda classe, lui una terza. Se continuo così lo ammazzi” disse il secondo bambino._

_< Hiemer fa tutto questo solo perché la mia mamma ha rifiutato il suo papà  > pensò Radish, le lacrime si mischiavano al suo sangue e gli rigavano il volto._

“ _Hiemer, tu e la tua banda di teppisti non avete nient’altro da fare?” domandò una voce._

_I tre aggressori si voltarono e videro un giovinetto appena arrivato, alto un po’ più di loro._

“ _E tu chi diavolo sei?” domandò Hiemer._

“ _Io sono Rayach!” gridò il ragazzino dai lunghi capelli biondi._

“ _È solo uno sporco mezzosangue” disse il terzo bambino._

_Rayach ghignò e si strinse la bandana azzurra che indossava. Scattò, mise a terra il secondo aggressore con un calcio al viso. Schivò i colpi di Hiemer e lo raggiunse con una testata al mento, facendolo indietreggiare. Con una serie di pugni fece svenire il secondo aggressore e ghignò._

“ _Ne volete ancora?” domandò._

_Hiemer si caricò il loro compagno incosciente e scappò, inseguito dall’altro appartenente alla sua banda._

_Rayach si voltò e fece l’occhiolino a Radish._

“ _Come ti chiami?” domandò._

“ _Radish! Wow, puoi allenarmi?!” gridò Radish, scosso da fremiti._

  


***

  


“ _Stai perdendo ancora tempo a cucinare? Vuoi fare come tua madre? Bruciare un buon potenziale combattivo dietro a cose simili?” domandò Bardack. Si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e bevve avidamente il liquore, attento a non far cadere a terra la sigaretta._

“ _N-no” esalò Radish, piegando il capo._

_Bardack guardò il bambino davanti a lui e sospirò._

“ _La nostra libertà l’abbiamo conquistata, ma gli Tsufuru cercheranno di distruggerti piuttosto che lasciarcela. Non possiamo riposarci sugli allori, dobbiamo continuare a combattere per sopravvivere” disse._

_Radish annuì, guardò il padre uscire e afferrò un accendino. Lo utilizzò per dare fuoco alle sue ricette, le lacrime gli rigarono il volto. Corse alla finestra e saltò fuori, mettendosi a correre._

_<_ Continuerò ad allenarmi finché non sarò diventato più forte  > giurò.  
  


_***_

  


_Radish si lasciò cadere seduto per terra, a gambe larghe, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso._

_Anche l’altro giovane precipitò a terra, ansimando._

“ _Le tue tecniche hanno sempre nomi esotici. Vengono dall’altra razza di cui fai parte?” domandò Radish, ansante._

“ _Sì” rispose Rayach._

_< Non ha mai voluto dirmi qual è, chissà cosa nasconde  > pensò._

_Turles li raggiunse._

“ _Ragazzi, è iniziato il torneo saiyan! Potrà cambiare la nostra vita come guerrieri per sempre!” urlò. Entrambi gli altri giovani si voltarono verso di lui, ghignando._

“ _Finalmente vedremo quanto sono migliorato” disse Radish._

  


_***_

  


“ _Siamo riusciti a vincere il torneo!” gridò Rayach._

“ _Saresti arrivato prima tu se non mi avessi fatto vincere” borbottò Radish._

_Rayach scrollò le spalle._

“ _L’importante è essere riusciti entrambi a farci notare e ad essere presi nella guardia reale” disse._

_< Peccato io abbia vinto con colpi bassi come accecare i miei avversari o prenderli per la coda. Non sono ancora abbastanza potente  > pensò Radish._

“ _Io, in realtà, sono stato assegnato a quelle di Cooler. Per questo mi sono ritirato prima della fine” disse Turles._

_Radish sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo._

“ _Così non ci vedremo più” biascicò._

“ _Non preoccuparti. In fondo da neonato l’hanno mandato su un pianeta lontano e dopo averlo conquistato è tornato, lo rivedremo ancora” lo rassicurò Rayach._

_Turles annuì, sorridendo._

  


_***_

  


“ _Quindi tu in realtà saresti un nobile orfano” disse Radish, guardando il colosso davanti a te._

“ _E sono anche il tuo capo addestratore qui in accademia. Ti renderò forte che tu lo voglia o no, ragazzino” disse il gigante, indicandolo. I capelli gli ondeggiavano sulla testa._

_< Deve essere veramente forte se ha battuto anche Rayach  > pensò._

“ _Se stai pensando al tuo amico, guarda che in realtà la sua potenza combattiva è zero” disse il gigante._

“ _Rimangiatelo!” gridò Radish. Partì all’attacco con un pugno, l’altro glielo afferrò e lo sollevò per la mano._

“ _Non sto mentendo. I suoi poteri lo stavano uccidendo, ho dovuto bloccarglieli” rispose il gigante._

“ _T-tu… cosa…” farfugliò Radish._

_L’altro lo lasciò andare e lo guardò cadere in ginocchio._

“ _Non lo farò cacciare, tranquillo. È stato semplicemente passato alle missioni di supporto e alla guida dei veicoli d’assalto. Oh, non ringraziarmi” disse._

_Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Radish, che si mise a gattoni, appoggiando la testa per terra._

“ _Per avergli salvato la vita ti sarò per sempre debitore, Nappa” esalò._

  


_***_

  


“ _Non avresti dovuto usare i tuoi poteri per salvarmi” gemette Radish, rabbrividendo._

_Rayach era intento a fasciargli il braccio ferito._

“ _Ho solo vent’anni, volevo usarli almeno un’altra volta. Quante storie” borbottò. Le bende di Radish s’impregnarono di sangue._

“ _Sei sempre più pallido. Sei sicuro che non li stai usando di nascosto?” domandò. Sfiorò la spalla di Rayach con la mano, quest’ultimo arrossì, rabbrividì e si scostò._

“ _Che succede?” chiese Radish, mentre l’altro si alzava di scatto._

“ _Niente” mentì. Si voltò dandogli le spalle e i lunghi capelli biondi gli ondeggiarono dietro le spalle._

“ _Ho saputo che tu e Nappa siete stati reclutati da Lord Freezer” disse gelido._

“ _Oh sì, da parecchio ormai. Ci occupiamo del principino Vegeta. Domani ne ho un’altra. Se vuoi al ritorno passo a raccontartela” propose Radish._

_Rayach sorrise._

“ _Con piacere”._

  


_***_

  


_Radish si guardò intorno nel salone e si grattò la testa._

“ _Qualcuno di voi ha visto dove diamine è Rayach?! Avevamo un appuntamento qui stasera” disse. Si passò le dita tra le ciocche larghe quattro dita._

_< Eh sì che io volevo lamentarmi con lui di quanto sta diventando fastidioso Zarbon. Quel tipo è più femmineo di mia madre!  > pensò._

_Si avvicinò un alieno dalla pelle viola butterata._

“ _Mi dispiace. Abbiamo dovuto ricoverarlo, le sue condizioni erano critiche” disse._

_Radish lo sollevò di peso, sgranando gli occhi e lo scosse ripetutamente._

“ _Dov’è?!” urlò._

“ _Nel reparto di terapia intensiva femminile” rispose l’alieno._

_Radish lo lasciò andare._

“ _Femminile?” chiese._

“ _Ti conviene smettere di parlare e correre a parlarci. Le sue condizioni sono molto gravi…” disse un altro alieno dottore._

_Quello a terra, intento a rialzarsi, aggiunse: “Strano che Nappa non ti abbia detto niente sulla natura del tuo amico, pensavo foste compagni d’avventura”._

_Radish si voltò e si mise a correre, i capelli mori gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle._

  


_***_

  


“ _Non puoi consolarmi tu ogni volta che vengo a trovarti” esalò Radish._

_Rayach gli diede una serie di pacche sulla testa, scompigliandogli le ciocche more. Le sue mani erano gelide e il suo sorriso tirato, una pezza umida era appoggiata sulla sua fronte bollente._

“ _Devo. Sembri sempre distrutto. Tranquillo, prima o poi mi dimetteranno” disse gentilmente._

“ _Mi spieghi perché sei ancora ricoverato qui? Capisco che tu mi abbia detto che i lettini nel reparto maschile fossero tutti pieni, ma stanno passando i mesi e tu sei sempre qui” borbottò Radish._

_Rayach ansimò e crollò all’indietro, Radish lo aiutò a sdraiarsi sui cuscini._

“ _Va tutto bene” sussurrò._

_Rayach gli sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi._

_Radish vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azzurre dell’altro, intravide le sue labbra rosee schiuse e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare._

_< Devo dire a Nappa di uccidermi, sto sviluppando delle strane perversioni sessuali. Che sia la vicinanza giornaliera con Zarbon?  > rifletté._

“ _Riposati” sussurrò roco._

_Rayach annuì, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò._

 

_***_

  


_Radish si era addormentato riverso sul letto di Rayach, quest’ultimo gli accarezzò la testa._

_Radish si svegliò mugolando e socchiuse gli occhi, la luce delle due lune filtrava dalla finestra._

“ _Sai, penso che domani a quest’ora sarò morto” mormorò Rayach._

_Radish si rizzò di scatto, serrando i pugni._

“ _Che cosa stai dicendo?!” domandò alzando la voce._

_Rayach sorrise._

“ _Sai, tu mi piaci davvero da sempre” mormorò._

_Radish boccheggiò, arrossendo._

_Rayach si tolse la camicia da notte e Radish si alzò in piedi di scatto._

“ _S-stai delirando… chiamo un dottore” esalò il figlio di Bardack._

_Rayach si tolse le fasce che le stringevano il petto, lasciando scoperto un seno roseo e minuto._

“ _C-co-cosa…” balbettò Radish._

“ _Perdonami” sussurrò Rayach._

“ _Tu… sei una lei…” esalò Radish._

_< Mi ha ingannato per tutta la vita  > pensò._

“ _Baciami. Ti prego, è il mio ultimo desiderio” disse ‘lei’. Prese la mano di Radish, che deglutì rumorosamente._

“ _Io mi chiamo Pamela, in realtà. Voglio essere viva, almeno una volta, con te, prima che sia troppo tardi” esalò Pamela._

_Radish guardò gli occhi di lei brillare, riflettendo la luce delle lune._

“ _Mi sono sempre sentita così intatta, intoccata. Nessuno mi ha mai accarezzata, baciata. Io ti a…”. Iniziò a dire Pamela._

_Radish chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, stringendola a sé. Si staccò da lei e le baciò la fronte bollente, la pezza era caduta a terra._

“ _Sarai mia, questa notte” promise._

  


_***_

  


“ _Ragazze, preparatevi, arrivo” disse Radish, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. Finì l’ennesimo bicchiere di alcol e lo appoggiò sul bancone, insieme al resto delle bottiglie e dei bicchieri vuoti. Aveva le gote arrossate e gli occhi liquidi, ondeggiando si diresse verso le mercenarie accomodate su un divanetto._

_< La mia cieca obbedienza ora va a Lord Freezer devo dimenticare tutto il resto, anche mio padre, persino lei… Pamela…  > pensò._

“ _Stai cercando di farmi concorrenza? Che ti è successo?” domandò Zarbon, appoggiato contro un muro._

_Radish fece una risata fredda._

“ _Quando muore la speranza, tanto vale darsi alla baldoria” farfugliò._

_< E cancellare tutto nell’oblio  > pensò._

  


***

  


“Lo so che sono una bugiarda, ma tu devi credermi!” gridò Pamela.

Radish le prese il viso tra le mani e la guardò in viso.

“Io ti credo” giurò.


	30. Cap.30 I due Vegeta

Cap.30 I due Vegeta

 

La battle-suit della regina era strappata in più punti, la donna piegò le labbra rosse in un sorriso di scherno.

< Se pensate di piegarmi solo perché mi avete catturata, vi sbagliate > pensò Sarah. Sentiva la lama gelida premerle contro la gola, le fece un leggero taglio e il sangue iniziò a scivolare lungo la sua pelle olivastra.

“Non osare toccare mia madre!” sbraitò Vegeta.

La sua aura iniziò ad aumentare, il cappuccio ricadde alle sue spalle e il suo mantello si sollevò, mentre i suoi capelli si tingevano d’oro e i suoi occhi diventavano verdi, ma con un’espressione glaciale simile a quella ritrovabile negli occhi colo ambra della regina.

Parecchi dei saiyan in piazza indietreggiarono, alcuni spalancarono la bocca, altri rimanendo accecati.

“Questa è la luce del leggendario supersaiyan” dissero alcuni dei più anziani con voce incredula.

Goten abbracciò Bra, intenta a guardare il palco.

“Quella è mia nonna” bisbigliò Bra.

“Sei uno spettro, vero? Vuol dire che sei già morto. Vuoi morire nuovamente? Ti accontento subito!” ringhiò Vegeta.

< Voglio schiacciare questo cosiddetto ‘grande spettro’ sotto il mio piede > pensò, con tono rabbioso.

“Se mi uccidi, la prima a morire sarà tua madre. Al contrario, se partecipi a un gioco e lo vinci, vai via sano e salvo con tutti i tuoi amichetti” disse il grande spettro con voce melliflua.

Crilin rabbrividì, guardando Vegeta.

< Sembra trasudare malvagità > pensò.

“Che vuoi dire con ‘gioco’, serpe?!” urlò Vegeta.

Vetrunks rabbrividì e si nascose dietro la gamba di suo padre.

Vegeta lo intravide tremare, fissandolo.

< Sto spaventando la mia stessa famiglia > pensò, cercando di ridurre la propria aura.

“Vedi di rispondere, maledetto idiota!” sbraitò.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide l’espressione di sua madre, chinò la testa e arrossì.

< Non abbiamo mai avuto bisogno di parole per capirci e quello sguardo può significare solo: “Sei un principe e non voglio che parli come una qualunque terza classe”. > pensò.

“Perché dovremmo fidarci di te? Hai dato della bugiarda alla mia Pamela, usi ricatti subdoli e ti nascondi dietro degli ostaggi!” sbraitò Radish.

“È semplice. Devi solo battere il mio guerriero migliore. Ci stai?” domandò lo spettro.

Vegeta scoppiò a ridere.

“Io e Kakaroth siamo i più forti di quest’universo!” gridò.

< Speriamo che Billsama non mi abbia sentito > pensò. Allargò le gambe e s’indicò con il pollice. “Accetto”.

La folla indietreggiò ancora, lasciando libera metà della piazza intorno a lui.

Dalla nebbia del grande spettro uscì un’altra ombra che avanzò, con incedere marziale.

Vegeta vide che era un uomo quando quest’ultimo saltò giù dal palco, il lungo mantello vermiglio che portava lo sfidante gli ondeggiava dietro la schiena. Teneva la coda stretta alla vita e, alla cintola, portava una spada con un’effige riproposta anche sulla sua battle-suit.

Vegeta s’irrigidì, respirando piano, venendo scosso da tremiti.

Sarah impallidì e rischiò di svenire, mentre il principe dei saiyan guardava il suo avversario con gli occhi sgranati e sporti.

“Non è valido, Vegeta è disarmato” ringhiò Gohan.

Nappa urlò nella direzione del principe dei saiyan.

“Altezza, prendete!” urlò, lanciando un fagotto.

Vegeta l’afferrò al volo.

Turles si avvicinò a Kamhara e gli porse la mano.

“Sgancia. Ho visto la scommessa. Nappa ha detto il vero quando ci ha fatto sapere che sarebbe servita” mormorò.

Kamhara gli mise in mano una moneta.

“Non è il momento di cose simili, il principe sta soffrendo” sibilò.

“Non ti arrabbiare sorellona, una scommessa è una scommessa” bisbigliò Turles.

L’avversario sfoderò la spada e partì all’attacco.

 

********

 

Baba si deterse il sudore, che colava dalla sua fronte rugosa, con un fazzoletto.

“Sono troppo vecchia per tutte queste emozioni. E se re Yammer scopre cosa sta capitando negl’inferi, li spazzerà tutti via senza fare distinzioni, ed anch’io potrei finire nei guai” borbottò.

Chichi finì di somministrare l’antidoto a Goku.

< Sono convinta che avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che avere fatta la puntura > pensò, buttando la siringa nella spazzatura, coprendola con dei guanti di lattice.

Il viso di Goku da sofferente divenne rilassato e roseo.

Son sbadigliò, allungò le braccia e con un mugolio si destò. Si alzò di scatto e sgranò gli occhi, Chichi rabbrividì e indietreggiò.

Baba rischiò di cadere dalla sua sfera.

“Basta emozioni!” si lamentò.

Chichi regolò il respiro e si tolse qualche ciocca mora dal viso.

< Meno male che gli altri sono tutti al piano di sopra o avrebbe scatenato una gran confusione questo suo essersi ripreso di scatto > pensò.

“Amore calmati. Sei stato molto male, hai ancora bisogno di riposare” disse Chichi dolcemente, avvicinandosi.

Goku si sedette a gambe incrociate sul divano.

“Chichina, scusami se ti faccio sempre preoccupare” disse, grattandosi la testa.

Chichi gli porse un fagiolo di Balzar.

“Con questo dovremmo essere sicuri della tua ripresa” disse.

Goku lo mise in bocca e masticò rumorosamente.

“Dove sono gli altri?” domandò. Si guardò intorno. < Avrei anche voluto rivedere la mia piccola May. Tesoro del papà, si sarà spaventata > pensò.

“Sono ancora agl’inferi. Se volete possiamo osservarli attraverso la mia sfera” propose la vecchia sibilla.

“Preferiremmo. Ci sono i miei figli laggiù e anche la mia nipotina” disse Chichi.

< È angosciante non sapere nulla… perché non sono ancora tornati? > pensò.

Baba saltò giù dalla sfera e allungò le mani grinzose nella sua direzione.

“Olla Olla Olla. Appari nella ‘bolla’” recitò.

Delle immagini comparvero nella sfera, Goku s’irrigidì.

“Ve-Vegeta… sta combattendo contro suo padre!” urlò Son.

 

********

 

Vegeta fece una parata alta, girò su se stesso e cercò di entrare con un affondo. L’altro schivò, tentò una serie di attacchi, ma Vegeta li parò facendo mulinare la spada. Le lame si scontravano ripetutamente, producendo delle scintille, in clangore delle armi risuonava tutt’intorno.

< Risuona la danza di madama morte e io, come un ballerino sott’incantesimo, non riesco a smettere di ballare il suo ritmo > pensò Vegeta. Il suo corpo era rigido e si muoveva automaticamente.

< Mio padre sembra un automa > pensò Trunks, rabbrividendo.

“Non possiamo stare a guardare” disse Elly. Scattò, ma Junior l’arrestò mettendole la mano sulla spalla.

“Se t’intrometti uccideranno gli ostaggi, per adesso dobbiamo rimanere a guardare” disse il namecciano.

Elly rabbrividì, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide e impallidì.

“Non è giusto” gemette.

La folla di saiyan aveva iniziato a battere le mani a ritmo e a ripetere: “Muori, muori” nella direzione di Vegeta.

“Maledetti! Incitate il principe piuttosto!” sbraitò Naly dalla cella.

Zarbon assottigliò gli occhi e guardò la scena attraverso le sbarre.

< Mi sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, quando un mercenario troppo ubriaco o troppo borioso sfidava un giovane Vegeta. Lo sconfiggeva con facilità, ma a quel punto gli altri membri della squadra del perdente lo attaccavano. Scontro dopo scontro si riduceva davvero male, sotto le nostre urla di scherno e lo sguardo di Freezer. Il tiranno attendeva con pazienza la sua ultima vittoria e, con un ghigno stampato in volto, gl’infieriva una punizione esemplare >. Si voltò verso il grande spettro. < Questa volta non sarà diverso. Alla fine di tutto, lui, probabilmente, ci distruggerà lo stesso > pensò.

Kamhara era scossa da tremiti, avvertì una fitta al petto, guardò suo padre prigioniero e tornò a guardare i due contendenti.

< Questo dev’essere uno di quegl’incubi che mi tormentano la notte. Passerò, mi sveglierò accanto al mio adorato John. Niente di tutto questo sarà successo > si disse, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.

 


	31. Cap.31 Genitori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xd7rf9Am02s.

Cap.31 Genitori

  


< Perché proprio lui? L’uomo che, nonostante avessi visto in ginocchio pronto ad umiliarsi dinanzi ai potenti, per me è rimasto sempre su un piedistallo. Mio padre, che mi ha venduto a un mostro, che nonostante le sofferenze che infliggeva a me e a mia madre è rimasto il mio eroe. Spazzavo vite innocenti in nome tuo, per te non ero altro che una macchina da guerra, esattamente come per Freezer. Volevo solo il tuo affetto! > pensò Vegeta.

Evitò un colpo diretto al suo collo, balzò e saltò alle spalle del padre. Cercò di colpirlo con un calcio, ma Re Vegeta lo schivò, facendo ondeggiare il mantello vermiglio.

“Avanti, eliminami se ci riesci grande re. Fallo davanti a mia madre, falla impazzire di dolore. Finisci di distruggere l’idea che avevo di te. 

Sappi che il principe dei saiyan non si arrenderà così facilmente. In fondo, nonostante tu sia stato un fallimento di padre, ho avuto un vero genitore accanto a me: Nappa è stato tutto quello che tu non sei stato” disse Vegeta gelido.

Nappa svenne e schiacciò sotto di sé Radish, che con un mugolio, cercò di toglierselo di dosso. Pamela aiutò il marito a liberarsi.

I movimenti del principe erano fluidi, mentre la lama lucida rifletteva il suo viso irato. Tentò un affondo, il re saltò di lato, schivandolo.

< Il sovrano resta un uomo apparentemente superiore e di classe persino in questo momento > pensò Bardack. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e ingoiò un gemito. < Vegeta, sei davvero disposto a uccidere tuo padre? Se solo potessi aiutare il mio re, fermare tutto questo >.

Vegeta incalzò l’avversario con una serie di colpi.

  


_Il bambino si alzò sulle punte degli stivaletti, osservò il proprio pianeta e lo spazio tutt’intorno attraversò l’oblò della navicella. Rimise i piedi a terra e alzò lo sguardo, vide suo padre sorridergli._

_Vegeta gli sorrise in risposta._

  


Vegeta schivò un colpo diretto al suo viso, che gli tagliò qualche capello moro.

< Quello stesso uomo tremava di fronte a Freezer. Per non dimenticare quello che mi racconto ‘Paragas’ di lui, era pronto a uccidere persino un neonato della sua stessa gente > pensò.

“Vegeta, adesso basta, lascia stare tuo figlio!” gridò Sarah.

Il re dei saiyan s’immobilizzò, la lama del figlio gli aprì una ferita sulla guancia, ma tornò a combattere nuovamente. Le due spade cozzarono l’una contro l’altra ripetutamente.

< A-aspetta… e se non fosse in sé? Se fosse sotto qualche sorta d’incantesimo? Qualcosa di simile al Majin all’inizio? > pensò Vegeta.

Raggiunse il secondo livello di supersaiyan, si acquattò e con una spazzata falcio entrambe le gambe del re. Questo cadde pesantemente a terra, Vegeta si rialzò in piedi e gli appoggiò la punta della spada alla gola.

Il popolo smise di urlare, rimanendo con le bocche aperte e gli occhi sgranati.

Sarah strinse gli occhi e una lacrima le rigò il viso esangue.

“Ben fatto, Vegeta. Ora devi finirlo, queste sono le regole per salvare i tuoi compagni” disse il grande spettro.

“Prima voglio che mio padre mi dica che fine ha fatto il suo ciondolo reale” disse gelido Vegeta.

Re Vegeta digrignò i denti.

“Freezer lo ha distrutto sotto il piede dopo avermi eliminato” disse.

“Freezer” bisbigliò Trunks.

  


_Il bambino appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e alzò lo sguardo, osservando sua madre._

“ _Freezer è quel supercattivone che è morto, giusto? Non sarebbe terribile se un tipo così venisse a festeggiare la nascita della mia sorellina?” domandò._

_Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la guancia di Bulma, che continuò a sorridere._

_Vegeta s’inginocchiò accanto al figlio e gli mise una mano sulla spalla._

_Trunks si voltò, il padre teneva gli occhi serrati e stringeva un pugno._

“ _F-Freezer ha voltato pagina, e adesso è davvero un bravo ragazzo!” mentì Vegeta._

“ _Eh, davvero?” chiese Trunks._

“ _Già” esalò il principe dei saiyan, riaprendo gli occhi, tremando leggermente._

  


Trunks incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Quanti bocconi amari hai dovuto ingoiare per il bene della tua famiglia, papà? > pensò.

Vegeta lasciò cadere la propria spada.

“Come pensavo” sussurrò.

  



	32. Cap.32 Re Vegeta torna in sé

Cap.32 Re Vegeta torna in sé

 

 

“Folle! Avresti potuto vincere e invece hai preferito risparmiarlo ed ora sei anche disarmato… Non credere, io non sarò altrettanto magnanimo” disse gelido re Vegeta, con una capriola all’indietro si rimise in piedi.

Vegeta si voltò verso il grande spettro.

“Cos’hai fatto a mio padre e al mio popolo?” domandò.

Re Vegeta partì all’attacco, Vegeta raggiunse il livello di supersaiyan blue e schivò il colpo.

“Se mio padre fosse in sé, saprebbe benissimo che il vero ciondolo viene direttamente dagli dei e non si può distruggere. Il ciondolo lo aveva Freezer e parecchi anni fa gli fu rubato… da me” rispose il principe dei saiyan.

 

_Freezer gli accarezzò le guance insanguinate e Vegeta rabbrividì sentendo le sue mani viscide. Abbassò lo sguardo e, al collo di Freezer, accanto al medaglione che rappresentava la luna della madre, vide il medaglione di suo padre._

 

“Dimostralo” disse lo spettro. Assottigliò gli occhi e ghignò.

“Nonno!” gridò Vetrunks, lanciando qualcosa dalla folla.

Vegeta l’afferrò al volo e lo indossò, il grande spettro impallidì riconoscendo il ciondolo reale al collo del principe dei saiyan.

Bra ghignò.

“Mio padre ha vinto il primo round” sibilò.

Nappa strinse gli occhi ed iniziò a salmodiare una bassa litania, Kamhara lo imitò iniziando a fare la stessa cosa.

Il ciondolo s’illuminò e da esso dipartì un raggio che colpì in pieno re Vegeta.

“Padre” gemette Vegeta con voce ansiosa.

Re Vegeta cadde su un ginocchio, ansimò, il sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso. Rialzò il capo e guardò il grande spettro.

“Quello che dici, figlio, corrisponde a verità. Il ciondolo si è fatto trovare da lui, probabilmente ha incantato Freezer perché non si ricordasse della sua esistenza” disse. Si rialzò in piedi e guardò il figlio.

“Perciò come padre sarei un fallimento?” chiese a Vegeta.

Il principe dei saiyan abbassò lo sguardo.

“Cosa dovrei dirti? Prima hai venduto me e poi hai venduto mio fratello John” disse roco Vegeta.

“No. Mandai via Tarble per salvarlo. Non ho venduto John, mi è stato strappato via quando era neonato.

Ho cercato in tutti i modi di riprendermelo. Non potevo lasciare anche lui a Freezer, non dopo aver perso te” ammise Re Vegeta, distogliendo lo sguardo.

< Sono entrambi troppo orgogliosi per parlare di cose simili > pensò Bardack.

“Non è il momento di parlarne, dobbiamo fermare lo spettro” cercò di sviare il discorso Vegeta.

“No, penso sia arrivato il momento di parlarne” disse gelido Re Vegeta.

Gohan cercò di avvicinarsi alle prigioni, ma trovò una barriera magica.

< Dannazione > pensò.

Naly guardò negli occhi Turles, il cuore di quest’ultimo diede una fitta.

Radish abbracciò stretta Pamela a sé e guardò Vegeta.

“Se dobbiamo parlarne adesso, dimmi se è giusto sacrificare il proprio figlio per un popolo che non ha combattuto per salvarsi. Sono stati degl’ingrati, che ti hanno lasciato andare a morire da solo. Non hai idea di quello che ho passato, come schiavo”. Vegeta nell’ultima parte del discorso aveva abbassato la voce.

< Papà, non sapevo che per te dimostrare affetto fosse così difficile per quello che avevi passato da piccolo. Come potevi darmene, se non ne avevi mai ricevuto? > pensò Trunks.

Crilin alzò lo sguardo.

“Sembri interessato” bisbigliò a Junior.

“Per mio padre non c’è possibilità di redenzione, spero che Vegeta sia più fortunato” gli rispose il namecciano con voce inudibile.

Re Vegeta serrò un pugno e guardò il figlio negli occhi.

“Volevo solo farglielo credere. Ho attaccato quel giorno perché non volevo realmente lasciarti nelle sue mani. Tua madre non mi avrebbe mai perdonato se ti fosse successo qualcosa” ribatté Re Vegeta.

Il grande spettro fissava i due, la regina scostò il collo, in modo da allontanarlo dal coltello e scivolò all’indietro, allontanandosi dall’avversario.

“Oh, quanto è divertente tutto questo” sibilò il grande spettro.

“Hai attaccato quel giorno solo per il tuo orgoglio. Sei stato tu a dire che di me non t’importava, che volevi solo liberare il tuo popolo” rispose Vegeta con tono furente.

“Era un momento di crisi! Non potevo dimostrarmi debole” ribatté Re Vegeta, rabbrividendo.

“Credigli, Vegeta. Tuo padre è sempre stato solo un ragazzino codardo che si atteggia a re” disse Bardack, avvicinandosi alle sbarre della gabbia.

“Non essere così irriverente, è pur sempre il re” borbottò Toma.

“Oh, amore, lo sai che mio fratello è fatto così” disse Celipa, sedendosi sulle gambe di Toma. Aveva un grosso ematoma all’altezza dello zigomo.

Vegeta si voltò verso Bardack.

“Zio” bisbigliò.

“Si è confidato con me, mentre ero nella vasca rigeneratrice e pensava non potessi sentirlo. Mi ha detto la verità sul fatto che voleva salvarti, ma non aveva fiducia nella fedeltà dei suoi uomini. Mi voleva al suo fianco, ma purtroppo ero rimasto ferito su Kanassa e i miei uomini erano già partiti per la missione in cui avrebbero trovato la morte contro Dodoria” spiegò Bardack.

Gohan inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Insomma uno con la faccia di Vegeta ha combattuto da solo contro Freezer, morendo, perché quello con la faccia di mio padre era ancora nella vasca rigeneratrice?” chiese.

“Il destino si ripete in modo davvero crudele alle volte” bisbigliò Crilin.

“Quel tipo è il papà di nonno Goku?” chiese Vetrunks.

Il grande spettro ridacchiò.

< Tutti quest’intrighi familiari sono così divertenti. Si avvicendano come comparse in uno sciocco spettacolo > pensò.

“Sì, io sono il generale Bardack. Ed anche se sono una terza classe, sono stato per molti anni il braccio destro del re” disse Bardack.

< Questo è il momento per Vegeta di fare pace con suo padre e per fare in modo che anche John possa fidarsi di lui. O chiariscono tutto ora, o non chiariscono più > pensò Junior.

“Cosa ci sai dire di ‘Paragas’?” domandò.

Elly inarcò un sopracciglio biondo.

< Ficcanaso > punzecchiò telepaticamente il suo fidanzato, che arrossì.

Re Vegeta sospirò.

“Paragas era il mio fratellastro. Voleva il trono e aveva deciso di utilizzare suo figlio, già potentissimo in culla, come arma per il colpo di stato. Ho dovuto fermarli, il supersaiyan leggendario era un vero mostro, avrebbe distrutto il mondo intero… anche se, era solo un neonato, era impossibile governare i suoi poteri” mormorò roco.

“Tuo padre non è così cattivo!” gridò Gine, da dietro il marito.

“D’accordo, forse non sei così pessimo come padre” borbottò Vegeta.

< Quel tipo si distrae facilmente quando subentrano ‘tematiche familiari’, dobbiamo continuare a distrarlo > rifletté Bardack.

“Tuo cugina Sarah avrà da ridire sul tuo parere su suo marito… oh, Toma, guarda lì” disse, indicando Crilin.

 


	33. Cap.33 I genitori di Crilin

Cap.33 I genitori di Crilin

 

 

“Il nostro piccolo Crilin!” gridò Celipa.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo il viso di Crilin che deglutì rumorosamente e indietreggiò.

“Ci conosciamo, signora?” domandò.

Celipa singhiozzò, le lacrime le rigarono il viso, Toma strinse a sé la moglie.

“Non puoi ricordarti di noi, non ci vedi da quando eri appena nato” spiegò Toma con voce roca.

< Uh, se non fossi morto, adesso mi andrebbero proprio dei chicchi di mais in salsa _gluttosh_ > pensò il grande spettro.

“A dire il vero, non ci hai mai detto molto della tua infanzia” disse Goten.

“Cosa dovrei dire? Sono stato abbandonato da piccolo e il gran maestro di un tempio buddista, in cui venivano insegnate le arti marziali, mi ha raccolto e cresciuto. Tutti gli altri allievi erano più forti di me e approfittavano di questo per sottopormi a bullismo. Per questo, quando è morto, sono partito per andare dal Genio delle Tartarughe, leggendario maestro di cui avevo sentito parlare, per diventare abbastanza forte, tornare e fargliela pagare. Crescendo, però, ho deciso di utilizzare quelle mie capacità per proteggere la mia famiglia e per fare il poliziotto. Il mio maestro avrebbe preferito così e non sono più tornato al templio” raccontò Crilin.

“La tua storia non è tanto diversa da quella di mio fratello Kakaroth. Com’è morto il tuo maestro? Lo ha per caso ucciso un mostro in una notte di luna piena? Perché i tuoi capelli ci hanno messo tanto a ricrescere? Hai per caso un neo sopra i glutei? Quando vieni sconfitto, diventi più forte di prima? Ti potenzi per rabbia? Il tuo ‘appetito’ è normale?” lo interrogò Turles.

“Io ti ricordo che sei sopravvissuto a una cornata di Freezer e che gli hai tagliato la coda con precisione chirurgica”. S’intromise Zarbon.

Crilin indietreggiò, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“Sono senza naso e non mi sono mai trasformato con la luna piena” borbottò.

“Perché tu sei nato dalla magia saiyan. Celipa era sterile, tu sei stato il mio unico incantesimo. Ti trasformi solo se la luna piena è demoniaca. Per caso sembrò fosse opera di demoni la morte del tuo _sensei_?” chiese Nappa.

Crilin gemette massaggiandosi la testa, mentre il grande Spettro ridacchiava.

< Il senso di colpa lo sta già rodendo > pensò il grande Spettro.

“Sei sempre stato troppo forte rispetto ai terrestri e la tua testa è stata capace di assomigliare così tanto alla luna da trasformare altri saiyan”. S’intromise Gohan.

“Sono anche bassissimo” borbottò Crilin.

“Nostro figlio non aveva il naso e la sua potenza combattiva era la più bassa che un saiyan avesse mai avuto. Tutto questo spaventò i medici, che lo caricarono su un’astronave e lo spedirono su un pianeta a caso, non aspettandosi nemmeno che lo conquistasse” spiegò Toma.

“Io ti volevo tenere con me. Mi mancavi così tanto. Ti facevo sempre una porzione di biscotti quando eri nella vasca pre-natale, anche se la mangiava sempre il piccolo principe che veniva a trovarci” raccontò Celipa.

“Quindi sono cugino di Goku e mio padre è il migliore amico del suo? Wow, è il giorno più bello della mia vita. Non vedo l’ora di dirlo a 18!” gridò Crilin, nascondendo una voce rauca.

< Perdonami _sensei_ , spero che tu sia con nonno Gohan adesso > pensò.

Le prigioni si aprirono di scatto una dopo l’altra.

“Credo di aver trovato la runa da cancellare per distruggere la barriera” disse la regina Sarah.

Il grande spettro indietreggiò, la nebbia intorno a lui si fece più fitta.

“Come ci siete riusciti?!” sbraitò.

“Mi dispiace, ma questo simpatico quadretto ti ha distratto un po’ troppo” lo derise Jeeth.

“Jr., occupati di quel tipo, io cerco di salvare gli altri” disse Re Vegeta.

“Non chiamarmi Jr.!” gridò Vegeta.

“Jr., gran bel soprannome” lo punzecchiò Sauzer.

Vegeta digrignò i denti.

“Pensi davvero di potermi sconfiggere?” gli domandò lo spettro.

Vegeta cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno, ma quello iniziò a scomparire. La sua risata risuonava tutt’intorno.

“Fammi vedere se hai il coraggio, mi troverai all’entrata del limbo” disse lo spettro, svanendo del tutto.

< Sempre peggio, odio quel posto > pensò Vegeta.

 


	34. Cap.34 Odion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_XoKJP1XK4.

Cap.34 Odion

 

Vegeta era ritto in piedi davanti alla voragine oscura, le dava le spalle e i suoi stivaletti erano ben piantati nel terreno roccioso.

Il grande Spettro comparve sopra di lui, la nebbia intorno al suo corpo cominciò a diradarsi, mostrando la sua figura. Era un saiyan dai capelli grigi a fiamma, ma che continuavano lungo le sue spalle in una fiamma più piccola rivolta verso il basso.

< Il colore dei capelli è un po’ più scuro di quello di mio cugino Calgare, ma la pelle è molto più abbronzata rispetto a lui. Il corpo è molto più asciutto, di fisionomia Calgare richiamava Broly, mentre lui è più simile a me > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

“Mi stai soppesando. Temi la mia forza?” chiese Il grande Spettro, atterrandogli dinnanzi.

“No, mi ricordi semplicemente una persona che conosco” rispose il principe dei saiyan.

L’altro ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e si grattò sopra il mento, lì dove aveva una cicatrice a forma di x.

“Devo ammetterlo, i tuoi problemi ‘familiari’ sono davvero divertenti, ma anche tu mi ricordi qualcuno che conosceva. Sei identico a ‘Vargas’ ed è per questo che voglio vederti distrutto” rispose. Le sue iridi color perla si scurirono fino a divenire color fumo.

“Vargas?” domandò Vegeta, inarcando un sopracciglio scuro.

Il grande Spettro incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, coperto da un’armatura bianca, dalle spalline e le decorazioni blu chiaro. La sua battle-suit nera aveva le maniche corte, che arrivavano a coprirli solo le spalle massicce.

“Un tuo sciocco antenato” ringhiò.

“Non offendere i miei antenati” disse secco Vegeta, avanzando di un paio di passi verso il nemico.

“Perché non dovrei? Se non fosse stato per quel maledetto di Vargas, il regno di Salad sarebbe spettato a me. Il popolo dei saiyan non sarebbe andato allo sbando con me come duro sovrano. Il popolo non si sarebbe diviso, gli Tsufuru non avrebbero schiavizzato i loro fratelli e gli dei polpi mi avrebbero arriso” ribatté il grande Spettro.

Vegeta mise un braccio davanti al viso e serrò l’altro pugno, portandoselo al fianco, allargò le gambe.

“Come potrei credere alle parole di qualcuno che ha controllato mentalmente mio padre e il mio popolo?” domandò secco.

“Io sono Odion, il saiyan consumato dall’odio. Quel contadino di Vargas ha sconfitto il serpente dagli occhi di fuoco, il mio più grande alleato. Mi avrebbe dato il potere se quel maledetto non si fosse immischiato e non fosse diventato il supersaiyan God” ringhiò il grande Spettro.

Vegeta scattò e cercò di raggiungere l’altro con un pugno, Odion spiccò il volo, schivandolo.

“Fammi capire bene. Tu sei carico di odio perché non sei diventato re? E l’unico modo che avevi per esserlo era far sottomettere il tuo intero popolo di pacifici contadini, discendenti degli ‘dei polpi’ a un gigantesco serpente malvagio? Ed io dovrei pure ascoltare il tuo delirio?!” urlò Vegeta.

“Vargas mi avrà anche eliminato, ma il mio odio ha avvelenato il cuore di tutti i saiyan che sono venuti dopo. La mia malvagità li ha corrotti, tramutandoli in conquistatori sanguinare. Il potere originario di Vargas si è diviso in tre ed una delle tre parti è divenuta il potere del supersaiyan leggendario, voglioso solo di spazzare via l’universo.

Vargas fu il primo re. Il primo re ad avere il supersaiyan della leggenda, il potere dannato che ora possiede colui che risponde al nome di Broly, fu il primo a portare il nome ‘Vegeta’; rinominò lui il pianeta: Vegeta-sei e fu il re della VI dinastia e tu… maledetto, sei il re della XVII dinastia. E’ tempo di avere la mia vendetta sulla tua stirpe” riassunse Odion.

< Ora mi toccano anche i traditori di altre epoche. Come se essere stati schiavi come popolo prima degli Tsufuru e poi della famiglia di Cooler, non avesse ripagato abbastanza le nostre colpe.

Essere ucciso da Freezer non è bastato a ripagare i miei peccati > pensò Vegeta.

“Quindi sei uno dei motivi che ha portato il mio popolo a lasciarsi distruggere? Un motivo in più per staccarti la testa” sibilò. Alzò la mano e lanciò una serie di onde contro il nemico, che sembrò scomparire e riapparire da una parte all’altra, schivandole.

“E’ per questo che vuoi uccidermi?!” gridò Vegeta.

“No, nel momento in cui la tua anima abbandonerà il tuo corpo, io me ne approprierò. Lo scienziato Tsufuru che ha creato Baby, ha utilizzato il mio DNA e io l’ho aiutato dagl’inferi Per un periodo sei già stato ‘mio’” rispose Odion, con tono gelido.

Vegeta spiccò a sua volta il corpo ed iniziò a incrementare la sua aura.

“Se è il mio corpo che t’interessa, posso sempre farmi esplodere” minacciò.

“La mia magia lo ricomporrebbe senza problemi” rispose Odion, scrollando le spalle. Si piegò in avanti e ghignò. “Arrenditi, non puoi sfuggire al tuo destino. Sei solo un’arma nelle mie mani” sibilò.

“Cosa si stanno dicendo?” domandò Bra.

“Non riesco a sentirli” rispose Goten.

Radish era intento a dare dei calci alla barriera invisibile che copriva i due sfidanti.

“Fino ad ora, nonostante sia supersaiyan blue, nessuno dei colpi di Vegeta è andato a segno” mormorò Crilin con voce rauca.

“Ora che l’aura del grande Spettro si è rivelata, posso dire con certezza che è ‘potentissima’” ammise Junior, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli solcava il viso.

Turles prese a testate la barriera.

“Se solo potessimo andare ad aiutarlo! PRINCIPE!” gridò.

Naly lo abbracciò e gli nascose il viso contro il petto, rabbrividendo.

“M- mi dispiace… sono inutile” gemette.

Turles le sollevò il viso e le posò un bacio sulla fronte, stringendola a sé.

“Dannazione, lo siamo tutti” gemette.

“Non vedo mio padre. Dov’è?” chiese Kamhara, guardandosi intorno.

“Sta rimettendo in riga i saiyan che erano in piazza, liberandoli dalla possessione a pugni” spiegò Nappa.

“Tutto questo è assurdo. Se uno dei due dovesse cadere nel limbo, vi rimarrebbe imprigionato. Non ci poteva essere posto peggiore per combattere” gemette John.

“Credo che la ‘madre’ di Crilin, mia zia, ammetto che mi fa ancora strano dirlo, si stia occupando degli altri appena liberati” mormorò Gohan con voce rauca.

Pan aiutò Pamela a sedersi.

“So che non ci conosciamo bene, ma anche lei mi sembra molto provata” sussurrò.

Pamela negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“No, è normale, sono cagionevole di salute” ammise.

Junior si mise davanti ad Elly e ad i suoi genitori.

“Voi indietro. Vi ricordo che se vi contagiasse anche un semplice raffreddore, morireste” sibilò.

“Vi aiutiamo noi a proteggerli” si proposero i due demoni dalla pelle rossa.

 

 


	35. Cap. 35 Il dolore per la perdita del principe

Cap. 35 Il dolore per la perdita del principe

 

< Nessuno dei miei colpi è andato a segno, ma ogni singola volta in cui attacca lui finisco quasi morto > pensò Vegeta. Il sangue gli sgorgava dal labbro spaccato, ricadeva di lato, si teneva la spalla ferita, il braccio gli ricadeva inerte e anche una gamba non gli rispondeva. Ondeggiava, rischiando di cadere, il suo corpo era ricoperto di ematomi.

“Stai per diventare mio” sibilò Odion, guardandolo atterrare dinnanzi alla voragine.

Vegeta alzò il capo e si lasciò andare il braccio mal ridotto.

“Sono io l’artefice del mio destino” disse con calma. Chiuse gli occhi, allargò il braccio sano e si lasciò cadere all’indietro, precipitando nel limbo.

“Folle!” ululò Odion.

< Come ha potuto scegliere di sua volontà una sofferenza infinita?! > pensò.

“Papààààà!” sbraitò Bra, cadendo in ginocchio. Le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso, curvò la schiena e singhiozzò.

Goten si mise in ginocchio accanto a lei e l’abbraccio.

“Maledetto! Me la pagherai per quello che gli hai fatto!” gridò Kamhara, lanciando una serie di attacchi contro la barriera invisibile.

“Non può…” esalò Crilin.

“Ha capito che non poteva esserci nessun’altra soluzione” disse Junior truce.

“Non lo avrebbe mai fatto se avesse pensato che c’era un’altra via” gli fece eco Gohan con tono serio.

“Maledetto Spettro. Affronta noi adesso, se ne hai il coraggio! Ti farò pentire per quello che hai fatto a mio fratello!” ruggì John.

Nappa abbatté una serie di pugni sulla barriera.

Turles rischiò di crollare svenuto e Naly lo sostenne.

Pamela cercò di raggiungere Radish, cadde in avanti e il marito l’afferrò al volo.

“E’ un incubo” gemette Pamela.

“Concentrati sul fatto che nostro figlio Sprout è vivo. Salveremo il principe, vedrai” cercò di rassicurarla Radish.

< Devo darle forza, anche se adesso vorrei morire di nuovo > pensò.

Vetrunks strinse la gamba del padre, Trunks lo prese in braccio.

Pan si nascose la bocca con le mani, venendo scossa da tremiti.

Kamhara incrementò al massimo la sua aurea, i suoi capelli si tinsero di color dell’oro. Le sue iridi divennero verde acqua, mentre i suoi capelli assumevano una sfumatura più scura. Continuò a urlare, mentre le sopracciglia le scomparivano e i capelli le crescevano lungo la schiena.

Ren sostenne Toma, che stava per avere uno svenimento.

< Solitamente i saiyan maledetti come me e quelli ‘puristi’ come lui si odierebbero, ma al momento il dolore ci unisce > pensò.

“MALEDETTO IDIOTA! TI POTEVA VENIRE UN’IDEA MIGLIORE!” gridò Elly a pieni polmoni. Si abbatté contro la barriera con tutta la sua forza, riuscendo a incrinarla.

Deira rabbrividì, guardando sua figlia.

< E’ come se la potenza dei draghi che abbiamo sterminato scorresse in lei, l’ultima stella del pianeta Vegeta > pensò.

Celipa si avvicinò a Sarah, la regina era ritta in piedi, immobile.

< Sembra diventata di pietra > pensò.

Turles e Naly continuavano a tenersi abbracciati.

< Dobbiamo avvertire la vecchia Altea e Baba. Magari loro possono farsi venire in mente un piano migliore di stare qui a disperarsi. Devo ritrovare la calma, ma… il piccolo Vegeta > pensò Nappa, smettendo di colpire la barriera.

“Aiutiamo la principessa!” urlò Loras.

“Se vuole distrutta quella barriera, la faremo a pezzi!” gridò Nim. Entrambi i demoni partirono all’attacco.

Bardack atterrò, seguito da Re Vegeta.

“Questa volta dovete salvare vostro figlio” disse Bardack.

Re Vegeta rabbrividì e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Penso che saremmo inutili” ammise rauco.

“Forse, ma almeno lo avremo fatto insieme. Proviamoci, come ai vecchi tempi” propose Bardack.

“Facciamogli vedere che non finisce qui, a quel maledetto”. Si convinse Re Vegeta. Lui e Bardack partirono all’attacco insieme e la barriera cedette, sgretolandosi in polvere luminescente.

 

 


	36. Cap. 36 Monsoon

Cap. 36 Monsoon

  


“Mi sono teletrasportato qui agl’inferi, ma non c’è nessuno. Dov’è finito Vegeta? E suo padre?” si chiese Goku, guardandosi intorno.

Sentì dei passi e si voltò, era ritto davanti al palco di legno, nel centro della piazza vuota.

“Son” disse Bulma, raggiungendolo in corsa.

“Urca? Che ci fai qui?” domandò Goku, battendo le palpebre.

“Ce l’ho portata io. Vegeta è prigioniero del limbo” s’intromise Baba.

Goku si voltò verso la vecchia sibilla.

“Eh?! Un altro guaio?” gemette.

< È tutta colpa mia, è finito in tutto questo perché ha cercato il mio antidoto > pensò.

“Porta Bulma con te. Vegeta è scappato una volta dal limbo, grazie al desiderio di raggiungerla. Magari potrebbe riuscire a eludere le regole degl’inferi per lei un’ennesima volta” disse la sorella di Muten.

“In questo momento ha ancora il suo corpo, vero? Non diventerà una nuvoletta blu. Quella faccenda con Janemba mi è bastata” gemette Goku.

“Goku, tu sai già l’aspetto che assume nel limbo. Vegeta, mentre vi era imprigionato dopo la sua morte contro Freezer, si è messo in contatto con te. Su Nameck, mentre ti suggeriva la Genkidama. Quella è la proiezione astrale che ti troverai davanti” spiegò Baba, la sua bocca rugosa si muoveva rapidamente.

Goku si grattò il mento.

“Quindi sarà nudo?” chiese.

Bulma avvampò.

“No, idiota! Avrà l’aspetto di quando era bambino” abbaiò Baba.

Goku si grattò la testa e scrollò le spalle.

“Questo perché nel limbo deve pagare per la malvagità che ha portato in passato e deve avere perciò l’aspetto di quando il suo cuore puro si è macchiato per la prima volta di una colpa” spiegò Baba.

“Perciò se andiamo nel limbo torneremo bambini anche io e Bulma?” chiese Goku. Si grattò rumorosamente la testa. “È tutto così difficile” brontolò.

“No, perché Re Yammer vi ha segnato tra i ‘buoni’. Attenti, dovrete affrontare il guardiano del limbo, una tempesta che nessun vivo è mai riuscito a superare” disse Baba.

“Quindi c’è riuscito qualcuno di morto?” chiese Goku, mentre Bulma era scossa da tremiti.

Baba ridacchiò.

“Proprio Vegeta. C’è ‘corso’ dentro” spiegò.

Goku abbassò lo sguardo e si grattò il collo.

“Me lo ricordo, è successo dopo Majinbu, ma non sapevo bene come avesse fatto” mormorò.

“Tutti e tre noi sappiamo la faccenda. Tanto vale vederne i dettagli, resterà tra noi e vi aiuterà” disse Baba. Saltò giù dalla sfera e allungò le mani verso di lei.

Recitò la formula e delle immagini iniziarono a comparire dentro di essa.

  


_Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso, anche se il corpo del principe dei saiyan era solo spirituale. La superfice delle rocce intorno a lui era ricoperta di ghiaccio.  
< Gl’inferi sono l’unico luogo in cui posso sentire davvero freddo, perché è quello della mia anima > pensò Vegeta. Si voltò, osservando degli spiriti precipitare, colpire la superfice gelata, trasformandosi in ombre dalla forma umana e aliena. _

_Vegeta avanzò, il suo corpo ignudo si ridusse e il suo viso divenne tondeggiante. Il bambino di cinque anni socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio duro.  
< Pensavo che ci sarei rimasto in eterno, dopo che come un’idiota mi ero umiliato morendo tra le lacrime contro Freezer, ed invece avevo rivisto la luce del sole > rifletté. Serrò il pugno, conficcò le unghie nella pelle lacerandola, e il suo sangue gocciolò. _

_Intravide_ un orco dalla pelle blu colpire gli spettri, facendoli entrare dentro le celle. Si nascose dietro una roccia alta due volte lui, aderì alla superficie liscia e gelida, chiuse gli occhi avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco fasullo rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
“Ce ne sono altri?” domandò il colosso.  
“Io non ne vedo, viene fuori, così controlliamo la lista dei nuovi arrivi!” rispose una voce altrettante cavernosa. 

_Il principe dei saiyan ascoltò i passi del gigante allontanarsi, si mise a correre in punta di piedi nella direzione contraria. Saltò, atterrando su uno spuntone di ghiaccio, si graffiò la pelle nuda e risalì lungo gli spuntoni successivi. Sentiva la superficie gelida bruciargli la pelle, le ferite sanguinavano sporcandolo di sangue e pulsavano annebbiandogli la vista._

_Uscì dal limbo, le sue labbra erano violacee e le dita bluastre, gli occhi erano liquidi.  
“Devo trovare Bulma, Trunks e lo spettro di Kakaroth prima che venga fatto sparire da Majinbu” biascicò. Continuò a correre, i capelli a fiamma gli ondeggiavano dietro il capo e dimenava la coda a scatti. Il vento gli sferzò il viso, le guance erano coperte di sangue e la vista era oscurata. _

_La grandine iniziò a cadere tutt’intorno, il principe dei saiyan accelerò e si sistemò nell’occhio del ciclone, che comparve intorno a lui. Continuò a correre in avanti, assecondando il movimento della tempesta. Si riparò dai pezzi di grandine grandi un pugno, creando una barriera con l’aura rossastra.  
“Ti raggiungerò Bulma, anche solo per scusarmi di quella follia dell’essere posseduto da Majinbu” biascicò._

  


_***_

  


_Bulma inspirò il fumo della propria sigaretta, avvertì la gola bruciare e un sapore amarognolo in bocca. La mano candida le tremava, alzava e abbassava ritmicamente il piede. Le guance umide le prudevano e gli occhi arrossati le pizzicavano, allontanò la sigaretta dalle labbra ed espirò, accavallò le gambe e appoggiò l’altra mano sul materasso del letto. Alzò il capo facendo cigolare il materasso e guardò il soffitto bianco del templio del supremo, soffiò il fumo della sigaretta, chiuse gli occhi e i corti capelli azzurri le ondeggiarono intorno al viso._

“ _Posso entrare? I ragazzi si stanno ancora allenando e ti farebbe parlare un po’” disse Yamcha dall’altra parte della porta._

_Bulma si riportò la sigaretta alle labbra, abbassò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre erano liquide e avvertì delle fitte al cuore._

“ _Vattene” disse dura con voce rauca._

_Il predone del deserto sospirò e l’inventrice udì i suoi passi allontanarsi._

“ _Vegeta, brutto pezzo di m**da, sei uno str**zo esattamente come Goku. Come ti è saltato in mente di sacrificarti abbandonando la tua famiglia? Se volevo un eroe imbecille non avrei sposato proprio te” ringhiò._

“ _Smettila di offendermi. Se tu morissi non ti piacerebbe se ti dessi della gallina o dell’oca proprio sulla tua tomba. Attaccami verbalmente quando torno vivo”. La voce di Vegeta risuonò nella stanza._

_La donna si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo il fantasma del marito uscire dallo specchio. Il corpo del principe dei saiyan era ignudo e infantile, le iridi color ossidiana brillavano di riflessi vermigli._

“ _Tu, come osi, farti rivedere così?!” gridò Bulma. Si sfilò lo stivale e lo lanciò contro di lui._

“ _Aspetta donna, santo cielo, lascia che inizi scusandomi almeno!” gridò lo spettro. Schivò lo stivale della donna, dimenando la coda._

“ _Io non sono Chichi, io te la faccio ingoiare quell’aureola che hai sulla testa!” strillò Bulma. Si voltò e afferrò la lampada sul comodino, si girò e lanciò anche questa verso il marito._

“ _Allora che dovrei fare. Scusarmi di quello che sto per dire? Sarebbe assurdo femmina, sarebbe scurarsi di chiedere scusa!” gridò il saiyan. Balzò evitando la lampada che si frantumò sotto i suoi stivaletti bianchi e il bambino rimase in volo._

_La donna strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle chiara, il respiro le divenne irregolare._

“ _Non cercare di confondermi” sibilò. Gettò la sigaretta a terra e la pestò sotto l’altro stivale._

“ _Ho cercato di essere qualcun altro proprio per colpa tua e del moccioso, ma non è per niente facile. Ti aspettavi troppo, già è tanto che non sono rimasto nello spazio” ringhiò Vegeta. Dimenò più velocemente la coda, Bulma ringhiò e tirò un calcio al comodino facendolo ribaltare._

“ _Idiota io a prendermi in casa un assassino poco di buono. In fondo lo sapevo che la tua aria da cucciolo spaurito sotto quell’albero era tutta una dannatissima finta” biascicò la donna. La gola le bruciava e le tempie le pulsarono._

“ _Maledizione! Scusa se sono rimasto invischiato in mezzo tra il mio orgoglio e le mie promesse. Mi sono illuso e ho creduto nelle mie stesse bugie, ma io resto una macchina per uccidere. Non sono un uomo, non lo sarò mai” sibilò Vegeta. Avanzò galleggiando, si abbassò e atterrò._

“ _Presto i guardiani degl’inferi si accorgeranno della mia fuga e torneranno a riprendermi. Quindi fammi finire” disse indurendo il tono._

_Bulma si alzò dal letto, si voltò facendo due passi e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui._

“ _Io ti amo brutto scimmione, non osare abbandonarmi” sussurrò con voce rauca. Lo abbracciò, le braccia attraversarono il corpo inconsistente del bambino e la donna singhiozzò._

_Vegeta mugolò, sentendo il corpo formicolare e scosse il capo._

“ _Non sono bravo con le parole. Non so fare un discorso sensato in questi casi, ma sono scappato dagl’inferi solo per dirtelo e spero che almeno quest’atto parli per me. Io voglio stare con te e con il moccioso. Non so se smetterò di essere intrappolato nel mezzo tra due vite, ma so che voglio ogni volta tornare a quella con voi!” urlò. Strinse i pugni e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, i capelli neri a fiamma oscillarono dietro il suo capo._

_Bulma deglutì e gli sfiorò con l’indice la frangetta dalle ciocche nere grandi tre dita. Lo attraversò facendo soffiare dal dolore e mise entrambe le mani sul pavimento freddo, sospirando._

“ _Ti perdono, ma l’unica cosa peggio di un uomo dannato e nessun uomo al mio fianco. Giurami che tornerai e non te ne andrai. Non me ne frega niente se non sei l’eroe, ma il cattivo, basta che non mi lasci mai più” lo implorò la terrestre._

“ _Ti giuro che resterò per sempre al tuo fianco, costi quel che costi, parola del principe dei saiyan” sussurrò Vegeta._

“ _Ed io intanto cosa farò?” domandò Bulma. Cercò nuovamente di accarezzargli la guancia, una lacrima le rigò il viso._

“ _Chiudi gli occhi, stupida donna. Non è così difficile trovarmi dentro di te” rispose Vegeta. Strinse il pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle della mano._

_Bulma singhiozzò, appoggiò le mani per terra e arcuò la schiena, abbassò il capo e singhiozzò, gemette di dolore e i capelli azzurri a caschetto le coprirono il viso._

_Vegeta indietreggiò, la sentì urlare e i suoi occhi divennero bianchi._

“ _Bulma…” sussurrò._

“ _Dannazione, non posso vivere senza te, maledetto sole nero! Perché non posso abbracciarti neanche con la mente?! Perché non ci riesco?!” ululò. La gola le si graffiò, ansimò, sentì la gola dolerle. Lo specchio dietro di loro tremò, una mano nerboruta uscì e afferrò per il braccio il bambino._

_Vegeta si voltò e morse la pelle bluastra, conficcandovi i denti in profondità._

“ _Vieni, maledetto!” gridò una voce cavernosa dall’altra parte del vetro._

“ _Lasciatelo!” gridò Bulma. Tirò una serie di gomitate al braccio che teneva il marito._

“ _È un’anima senza cuore, umana. Sa solo uccidere, dovresti aiutarmi a portarlo via!” gridò l’orco._

“ _No!” strillò Bulma._

_Vegeta sentì il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, allungò le braccia verso di lei e fu tirato indietro._

“ _Lascialo stare!”._

_Vegeta alzò il capo sentendo l’urlo di Goku e vide gli stivali blu di Son arrivare fino a davanti al suo viso._

“ _È pericoloso” borbottò il custode degl’inferi._

“ _Lo riporto io al limbo e lo tengo d’occhio. Tu puoi andare” rispose il Son. Si piegò, prese il bambino tra le braccia e se lo appoggiò al petto._

_Vegeta ansimò, l’occhio nero gli pulsava e le labbra spaccate sanguinavano._

“ _Anche da morto finisci nei guai, vero?” chiese Goku. Raggiunse una roccia e si sedette, sistemando seduto il principe dei saiyan sulle sue gambe._

“ _Dovevo tornare dalla donna” sibilò Vegeta._

“ _Anche io voglio tornare dalla mia Chichi. È così bella, intelligente e profuma meravigliosamente. Il mio cuore in sua presenza esplode e …” dichiarò Goku, allargando le braccia._

“ _Non mi bastava essere agli inferi? Dovevo avere a che fare con un angioletto mieloso e cretino come te? La prossima volta non te ne andare da casa e così non fai il melanconico!” lo rimproverò Vegeta. Tentò di staccarsi l’aureola._

“ _E che quando chiudo gli occhi la vedo! Posso guardare i suoi lunghi e lisci capelli neri! Toccare le sue labbra rosa appena socchiuse, che desidero baciare! Sfiorare il suo ventre rigonfio dove cresce il mio piccolo futuro. In confronto alla sua luce il sole è spento. Vorrei che tutto il cielo sapesse che la amo!” gridò a pieni polmoni Goku._

“ _Quasi quasi cerco lo spirito di Freezer e mi faccio pestare…” borbottò Vegeta._

“ _Ti solo facendo capire che so perché dovevi rivedere Bulma. Manca anche a te così” ribatté Goku._

_Il guerriero dai capelli a fiamma si passò la mano tra i capelli._

_< Direi solo che mi sento smarrito senza di lei  > rifletté. _

_Goku lo strinse a sé e sospirò._

“ _Troverò un modo per farti tornare con me, te lo giuro” promise._

  


Goku assottigliò gli occhi.

< Quella promessa ti rinnovo adesso, troverò il modo per riportarti a casa con noi > pensò.


	37. Cap.37 Il limbo

Cap.37 Il limbo

 

Il bambino avanzava con le gambe tremanti, i suoi stivaletti candidi solcavano il terreno roccioso ricoperto da uno strato di ghiaccio alto due dita. Rabbrividì, nascondendosi dietro una roccia, intravedendo delle ombre allontanarsi.

< Qui non c’è felicità o libertà, solo ombre, oscurità e dolore > pensò, venendo scosso da una serie di tremiti. < Non mi ricordo niente. Io chi sono? >.

“Assassino”. “Sporco omicida”. “È tutta colpa tua”. “Pagherai, assassino”. Sibilavano diverse voci.

Vegeta indietreggiò, facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello rosso che gli ricadeva lungo le spalle.

< Me ne andrò, vedrete > si disse. Avanzò di un paio di passi, vide il proprio riflesso nel ghiaccio e notò che c’era una venatura azzurra. S’inginocchiò e vi passò sopra l’indice.

< Ha il colore del cielo, mi ricorda qualcosa, ma non so cosa > pensò. Strinse gli occhi, venendo scosso da tremiti.

 

_Una giovane donna dai capelli azzurri si nascose la bocca con la mano, facendo una risatina._

“ _Cos’hai da ridere, donna?” si udì domandare con una voce adulta._

_La giovane gli accarezzò la guancia._

“ _Non avrei mai pensato potessi anche essere gentile, a modo tuo, scimmione” gli sussurrò gentilmente._

 

Il bambino sentì le proprie gote in fiamme e chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare la frangetta di capelli che gli copriva gli occhi.

< Sento che non posso scappare da qui, ma vorrei raggiungerla. Chi era? Non assomigliava a mia madre > rifletté.

“Madre” chiamò piano, con voce appena udibile.

< Mia madre aveva i capelli neri, non azzurri. Anche il suo vestito più bello era nero. Sembrava una rosa appassita prima di sbocciare. Ricordo che mia madre aveva gli occhi che sembravano di giada. Mi ricordo che invidiavo i bambini che potevano giocare tra loro o stare con le loro madri. Io non potevo starle accanto nella torre.

Però non mi ricordo come si chiamava, non mi ricordo tante altre cose >.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi e si portò le mani infantili al viso, sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombargli irregolare nelle orecchie.

< Mi ricordo… mi ricordo di non avere mai avuto giocattoli, ma… sono sicuro che ‘mio figlio’ ne abbia ricevuto uno. Se solo riuscissi a ricordarmelo. Ricordo il suo nome: Trunks, ma non rammento il suo viso.

Mi vengono in mente solo dei fiorellini lilla, dai petali delicati, ma capaci di resistere al vento >. Trasalì udendo un tonfo.

“Nel limbo non può entrare nessuno. Meritiamo la nostra vendetta!” gridano gli spettri, intenti a vagare tutt’intorno al bambino.

“Come hai fatto ad oltrepassare la tempesta? Ritorna nel monsone!” gridarono ancora.

“No, non più. Re Yammer decise, tanto tempo fa, che fosse libero” rispose una figura. Emanava una luce dorata che accecò il bambino.

“È venuto qui di sua spontanea volontà. Ha deciso” ribatterono alcuni orchi infernali, sbattendo dei bastoni chiodati sui palmi delle loro mani, i muscoli delle loro braccia nerborute rosse e blu erano lasciati scoperti dalle loro attillate magliette candide.

Il piccolo principe si avviò, muovendosi a tentoni, verso la fonte di luce.

“Vorrei andarmene. Potete portarmi via?” supplicò.

< So che questo ferisce il mio orgoglio, ma non ricordo perché era importante > pensò.

Gli spiriti colpirono la figura, che aumentò l’aura, facendoli volare indietro. Fermò le mazze dei due orchi con indice e medio, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Non possiamo attaccarlo. È un innocente dal cuore puro. Dobbiamo ritirarci” sussurrarono gli spettri, con le voci tremanti e ansanti.

“Non credere tu. Un giorno o l’altro avremo la nostra vendetta eterna” disse uno di loro, indicando con l’indice Vegeta e svanì.

“Guarda tu se questo idiota doveva arrivare solo per farci sfuggire la preda” ringhiarono gli orchi, allontanandosi con passi pesanti e strascicati.

Il bambino si nascose il viso con il braccio, ancora accecato dalla luce che proveniva dall’altro. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, abituandosi pian piano al bagliore.

“Vieni, ti riporto a casa” disse la figura.

Vegeta guardò il sorriso ingenuo che gli prendeva metà del viso e vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi verde-acqua dell’altro.

“Puoi portarmi veramente via da qui?” domandò.

L’altro si piegò in avanti e gli strinse il mantello intorno al corpo.

“Stai tremando, hai freddo?” chiese.

Vegeta annuì.

“Chi sei?” domandò.

“Per tutti Goku, ma tu chiamami Kakaroth” rispose Son, prendendolo in braccia.

“Credo che nella mia lingua significhi: “Ultima speranza”. Anche se non ne sono sicuro, ricordo poche cose” disse Vegeta con voce tremante. Si accoccolò contro il petto del più grande, dal suo corpo proveniva del calore.

< Forse lo è davvero, in fondo mi ha salvato. Non m’importo nemmeno del mio orgoglio, faccia di me quello che meglio crede > pensò.

Goku gli sorrise.

< Non mi aveva mai detto il significato del mio nome. Mi ha fatto dono di un segreto bellissimo > pensò.

“Tieniti a me” disse gentilmente.

Vegeta obbedì e Goku si portò due dita alla fronte, teletrasportandosi.

 

 

 


	38. Cap.38 Vegeta recupera la memoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DTq-Gjxz6o.

Cap.38 Vegeta recupera la memoria

 

 

_Suave, mari magno turbantibus aequora ventis  
e terra magnum alterius spectare laborem_ 1 _._

 

 

Goku si ritrasformò, adagiando per terra Vegeta.

“Tutto bene?” chiese.

Il bambino batté le palpebre, mentre riprendeva sembianze adulte, sfiorando le ciocche nere dei suoi capelli.

“D-dove sono?” domandò, guardandosi intorno. Sfiorò con l’altra mano il prato, dai ciuffi d’erba umida, sotto di lui.

“Vegeta” si sentì chiamare. Vide Bulma correre verso di lui e arrossì.

< È bellissima, sembra quella di cui mi ricordavo > pensò.

“Spostati Goku. Ci penso io a fargli tornare la memoria” udì una voce sgraziata. Si voltò e vide un’anziana a cavalcioni di una sfera.

“Una strega! Non mi riporterai indietro dagli spiriti” disse, indietreggiando.

“Stai tranquillo, Vegeta” disse lei, con un sorriso sgangherato. La sfera si illuminò, le iridi more del principe dei saiyan brillarono.

Vegeta mugolò, strinse gli occhi e si massaggiò il capo, si rialzò in piedi scatto.

“Avete sbagliato a riportarmi indietro. Odion è ancora in giro” disse serio, guardandoli accigliato.

Bulma lo raggiunse con un pugno alla spalla.

“Non vorrai tornare lì dentro. Hai idea quanto mi hai fatto soffrire?!” gridò, le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi.

Goku vide Vegeta rabbrividire.

< Quello che ho trovato in quel luogo non era l’uomo che ho imparato a conoscere, il mio amico Vegeta.

Era un bambino spaesato, imprigionato in un luogo freddo, diverso da qualsiasi altro. Gelido come tutte quelle notti che ho passato da solo, lontano da casa. Mi sono sentito nello stesso modo da piccolo, dopo la morte del nonnino. Senza il supersaiyan non avrei resistito.

Puro di cuore, io, che ho ucciso nonno Gohan da Oozaru?

Ti vedo, hai paura anche adesso. Non ti si addice la parte dell’eroe che si sacrifica per tutti > pensò.

“Non ti farò tornare lì, ho promesso che ti avrei riportato a casa con me e urca, lo sai, mantengo sempre le promesse” disse.

1Proemio II° libro ‘De Rerum Naruta’, Lucrezio. È dolce, quando sul vasto mare i venti turbano le acque, assistere da terra al gran travaglio altrui.

 


	39. Cap.39 Goku e suo padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic basata sulla canzone di Francesco e Roby Facchinetti: ‘Vivere normale’.  
> Link alla canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTYkDFAmGnU.

Cap.39 Goku e suo padre

  
  


La luce rossa del sole degl’inferi creava riflessi color sangue sulle pareti del caseggiato bianco e s’infiltrava attraverso le finestre, ogni tanto si riverberava anche sulla barriera rendendola percettibile, anche se di un rosato quasi trasparente.

Uno dei raggi di luce illuminava il viso in penombra di Bardack, i capelli mori lo coprivano in parte e la fascia impregnata di sangue che indossava ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento.

“Questa sarà una base sicura dove rimanere tutti quanti finché non avremo triangolato” spiegò.

Goku giocherello con la sua cintura blu notte, osservando il pesante mantello verde che il genitore indossava, fissandolo muoversi ad ogni passo del più grande. Spostò lo sguardo sulla tuta verde e bianca del generale, rabbrividì soffermandosi sul viso del padre.

< Mi somiglia così tanto, però ha un’espressione totalmente diversa. È ancora più serioso di Vegeta, mi chiedo se Goten non assomigli più a lui che a me. Mio figlio sta diventando così riflessivo e giudizioso.

Anche io voglio dimostrare di saper ragionare in battaglia, di poter diventare uno stratega quando la voglia di vincere pompa l’adrenalina nelle mie vene > pensò.

“Urca, questo Odion sembra essere un avversario davvero potente. Non vedo l’ora di affrontarlo” ammise.

“Il principe ti deve la vita. Sei conosciuto in tutto l’universo come eroe… figlio mio” sussurrò Bardack.

< Mi dispiace non averti potuto conoscere. Avrei dovuto insistere di più contro Freezer, riuscire a trovare l’energia del supersaiyan dentro di me. Se avessi superato quell’ultimo ostacolo, sarei potuto rimanerti accanto > pensò.

“Papà, sono felice di poterti finalmente incontrare. Quei pochi minuti in cui Dende ci ha permesso di vederci mi hanno solo confuso” disse Goku.

< E’ inutile continuare a guardarmi indietro. Persino il futuro che avevo percepito è adesso il passato > rifletté Bardack.

< Ha l’aria di qualcuno che ha combattuto delle battaglie epiche, quella cicatrice sulla guancia me lo conferma > pensò Goku.

“Radish parla sempre di te, lui ti rispetta tantissimo.

“Temo di non riuscire a farmi ben comprendere dai tuoi fratelli. Loro in me non riescono solo a vedere un uomo, ma un’ideale irraggiungibile. Non riescono a capire che dietro ogni mia battaglia, sconfitta o vittoria, persino sacrificio, c’è solo un cuore che vive per battere negli scontri e proteggere chi ama a qualsiasi prezzo” mormorò rauco Bardack.

Goku si grattò la testa e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Urca, sembra la mia descrizione. Solo che, fortunatamente, mio figlio più piccolo non lo fa. Forse solo perché vuole difendermi. Però tutti gli altri abitanti del mio universo, divinità comprese, sembrano non fare altro” borbottò.

Bardack lo raggiunse, mettendoglisi di fronte e gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla.

“E’ per quello che ti sei fatto odiare da tutti gli universi?” chiese.

Goku arrossì.

“Quello e perché voglio spingermi all’estremo. Desidero non solo diventare il più forte dell’universo, ma un giorno superare anche Zeno-sama. Quei due bambini rischiano di rimanere soli e non si rendono conto di considerare tutti come giocattoli… e non mi piace chi mi vede in quel modo” borbottò.

Bardack ghignò.

“Non pensavi che la voce di quello che hai fatto al torneo di tutti gli universi fosse arrivata fino a qui, vero?” scherzò.

“Urca, no” ammise Goku, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Imbarazzato assomiglia così tanto a sua madre Gine > rifletté.

Bardack raggiunse la finestra e vi appoggiò la mano.

“Tu che hai visto il mondo degli dei, sei andato oltre non solo il tuo pianeta, ma al nostro stesso universo… com’è essere fuori dal vetro della boccia dove ci hanno rinchiuso come pesci?” domandò.

Goku riaprì gli occhi, abbassò le braccia e serrò i pugni.

“Entusiasmante, ma… così ho scoperto che gli Angeli vengono trattati come se la morte e la sofferenza non li dovesse trattare, l’ipocrisia è una piaga peggiore della guerra e ci sono divinità che sono convinte che tutto vada solo distrutto” rispose.

< Mi ricorda Nonno Gohan, vuole solo che io protegga la vita. E’ morto per salvare il suo mondo e lo avrei fatto anch’io.

Avrei voluto essere cresciuto da lui > pensò.

“Sentì, posso chiamarti… papà?” chiese con voce tremante.

Bardack si voltò e inarcò un sopracciglio scuro.

“Certo. Mi raccomando, occupati di tua sorella Kamhara, so che è nel mondo dei vivi con te. Sembra una ragazza giudiziosa, ma se fa di testa sua, combina disastri apocalittici” lo avvisò.

“Papà, cosa ne pensi degli animali? Un eroe può difendere la vita del suo mondo anche proteggendo quelli?” lo interrogò Goku.

< Questa ha l’aria di una prova. Vuole vedere che tipo d’uomo sono davvero > rifletté Bardack.

“Noi saiyan siamo legati al mondo naturale, la nostra specie si è evoluta come coltivatrice e la nostra stessa struttura fisica muta con la rotazione delle lune. Perciò sì.

Dobbiamo fare la storia anche in queste piccole cose. Il popolo dei saiyan non sarebbe perito se avessimo combattuto tutti insieme come un sol uomo per proteggere il nostro pianeta” rispose.

Goku lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, nascondendogli il viso nell’incavo del collo.

Bardack s’irrigidì, arrossendo, tenendo gli occhi sgranati e le braccia leggermente divaricate.

“Per colpa del mio Oozaru sono cresciuto da solo. Sono tanto cambiato negli anni, per gioie, sofferenze, perché mi sono innamorato, per i miei amici e i miei figli, ma mi sono sempre sentito un po’ solo.

Sono felice di avere una mamma e un papà adesso” mormorò Goku.  
“Bardackuccio, io ho fame! Vado a cucinare per tutti! Ho proprio voglia di carne!” risuonò una voce femminile da fuori.

Bardack deglutì rumorosamente e diede delle pesanti pacche sulla schiena del figlio, che continuava a tenerlo stretto.

“H-hai sentito tua madre… tu non hai fame?” chiese con voce roca.

< Ho così tante cose che dovrei dirgli, ma non sono mai stato bravo in questo… posso dire di volergli bene se non ci conosciamo affatto? Ho sempre avuto difficoltà a dirlo anche al resto della mia famiglia > pensò Bardack.

Goku si staccò da lui e indietreggiò.

“Io ho sempre fame. Tu no?” domandò.

Bardack si mise di fianco e incrociò le braccia al petto, facendo scattare il mento verso l’alto.

“Umphf, tutti i saiyan hanno sempre fame. Soprattutto dopo una lunga caccia per catturare la preda” borbottò.

Goku sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi more brillarono.

“Io adoro anche la pesca e correre inseguito dai dinosauri!” sbraitò.

Bardack ghignò.

“Anche arrampicarsi sugli alberi per prendere il miele non è male” gli fece eco.

Goku dimenò i pugni su e giù.

“O saltare da lì per prendere al volo gli pterodattili!” gridò.

“Sarebbe un sogno avere finalmente un compagno di caccia. Il mio migliore amico è troppo noioso per farlo, mia sorella ama sbrigarsi subito e concentrarsi solo sull’uccidere e in generale nessuno della mia squadra riuscirebbe” disse Bardack.

< Forse è meglio non dirgli che il mio re era un completo incapace in quello, secondo me adesso non lo farebbe con la scusa che non è reale perché dentro è rimasto il solito fifone > pensò.

“Mio figlio Gohan lo sapeva fare, ma adesso è diventato uno studioso.

Un giorno o l’altro ti prometto che riusciremo ad andare a caccia insieme” promise Goku.

< Questo è il giorno più bello della mia vita. Quello in cui sogno una vita normale con mio padre > pensò.

  
  


 

 


	40. Cap.40 Rimpatriata

Cap.40 Rimpatriata

 

 

“Allora è vero, avete invaso gl’inferi, tu e la tua nuova comitiva di amici”. Una voce femminile risuonò nella stanza.

Vegeta si voltò e impallidì, vedendo Reghina entrare nella stanza.

“Avrei dovuto pensare che ci avresti raggiunti, prima o poi” disse il principe dei saiyan con voce rauca. Incrociò le braccia al petto. “Sei diversa da come ti ricordavo, forse perché adesso sei una giovane donna” mormorò.

“Tu, invece, sei diventato un vecchio. Però non tanto più maturo, tutto sommato. Credevi fosse una bravata intelligente saltare negl’inferi?” domandò Reghina.

“Avresti fatto diversamente?” chiese Vegeta.

“Avrei preso a pugni quel dannato spettro” ribatté Vegeta.

 

 

***

 

Kamhara si sedette accanto a John, su un divano sfondato.

“Questo posto non appartiene ai saiyan di base, vero?” domandò.

La sua coda si attorcigliò intorno a quella di John, che avvampò.

“No. Però da quello che ho sentito tuo padre ne aveva preso possesso” sussurrò il giovane, appoggiandole la testa sulla spalla.

Kamhara arrossì a sua volta, aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Ho visto Nappa appartarsi con la mia balia, è stato strano” mormorò roca.

“L’aria qui è strana, con tutte queste famiglie che si riabbracciano. Tuo fratello ‘Goku’ con la tua famiglia, ‘Crilin’ con la sua e, invece, la mia sembra non riuscire nemmeno a salutarsi. Insomma, sarebbe questo il momento per riallacciare i rapporti” sussurrò roco John, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

“Beh, non sono riunioni di famiglie complete, in fondo. Ad esempio il Nonno Gohan di cui mi ha parlato mio fratello si trova dall’altra parte. E non è così essenziale per dei guerrieri dirsi i propri sentimenti” cercò di rassicurarlo la fidanzata.

Kamhara si guardò intorno e scorse Junior.

< Anche lui non ha nessuno con cui riunirsi, se ne sta lì, con gli occhi tristi > pensa.

“Ehy, sensei, vieni qui. Mio padre non ha finito di farti delle domande!” gridò Elly, raggiunse il namecciano e lo trascinò con sé.

< Emh, meno male che non l’ho preso come esempio ad alta voce o avrei depresso ancora di più il mio ragazzo > pensò Kamhara.

John sgranò gli occhi e si alzò in piedi di scatto, vedendo Re Vegeta dirigersi con passo marziale verso di loro, allontanò la coda da quella della fidanzata.

“Padre…” salutò.

< Gli altri stanno passando da papà, a paparino, e loro sono ancora così formali. Poveri principi > pensò Kamy, stringendo le labbra.

“Dov’è tuo fratello maggiore?” chiese Re Vegeta.

“In una delle stanze al piano di sopra” rispose John, chinando il capo.

<Oh amore mio, finalmente si decide a parlarti e ti tratta come il servizio informazioni > pensò Kamara.

“Desidero parlarci subito nella camera insonorizzata” disse secco il sovrano.

“Mio re, vado a chiamarlo io” si propose Kamhara scattando in piedi.

< Non permetterò che il mio povero John sia anche il suo fattorino > pensò.

“Padre, posso accompagnarvi?” chiese John.

Il sovrano fece un segno affermativo col capo.

“Però dovrai andartene quando arriverà tuo fratello” intimò. Aprì la porta della camera insonorizzata, su di essa spiccava il simbolo di un altoparlante sbarrata, e vi entrò seguito dal figlio.

“Cosa volevi dirmi, figlio?” chiese gelido Re Vegeta.

John gli si mise di fronte.

“Volevo farvi vedere una cosa, padre” disse con voce tremante.

“Procedi” sancì secco il re.

John incrementò la sua aura e, urlando, si trasformò in supersaiyan demoniaco.

“È tutto?” s’informò il sovrano.

“Sì, padre” disse incolore John. La porta si aprì e il demone uscì, Vegeta gli mise la mano sulla spalla.

“Sono orgoglioso di essere tuo fratello” bisbigliò.

Le gote di John si tinsero di rosa e il giovane si allontanò, Vegeta entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Si voltò e vide il padre che lo fissava con aria truce.

< Deve aver saputo che sono secondo a Kakaroth. Non c’è modo in cui si possa conquistare il suo affetto.

È così difficile per lui? Io riesco a volere bene ai miei figli nonostante tutti i loro difetti, sono orgoglioso dei loro meriti, ma li sostengo anche quando sbagliano > pensò.

 


	41. Cap.41 Nelle fauci dello spettro

Cap.41 Nelle fauci dello spettro

 

“È vero che possiedi il potere reale?” chiese il re dei saiyan.

“Si” rispose secco Vegeta.

Re Vegeta serrò i pugni e abbassò il capo, fu scosso da leggeri tremiti e il mantello vermiglio gli ondeggiò sulle spalle.

“Mi dispiace” ammise.

Vegeta lo fissò sgranando gli occhi, piegò di lato il capo e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Jr., è colpa mia. Non è un potere, è una maledizione” gemette il sovrano.

< Per una volta mi trovo d’accordo con lui > pensò Vegeta.

“Non chiamarmi Jr.. Ed inoltre sono io che gli ho permesso di manifestarsi attraverso di me. È un potere che nasce dal cuore, non dall’ira, a cui una volta ho aperto le porte per proteggere le persone che amavo, condannandomi” ribatté.

“La prima volta si manifestò a causa mia, tu eri ancora in fasce. Sei nato con un alto potenziale combattivo, ma non c’era verso di fartelo esprimere. Lo reprimevi così tanto che un giorno sei arrivato alla potenza due. M’infuriai così tanto che diedi la colpa a tua madre, le urlai contro, devo esserti apparso come un folle. Hai cominciato a piangere sempre più forte, il potere si è manifestato con il simbolo reale sulla tua fronte, hai raggiunto un livello pari a mille e hai iniziato a levitare.

Lord Freezer ha assistito a tutto e si è ossessionato con te” gemette il re e la voce gli uscì spezzata.

< Non pensavo fosse così divorato dai sensi di colpa > pensò Vegeta.

“Quello che è stato è stato. Nemmeno io sono un santo. Ho fatto innumerevoli errori. La vita mi ha insegnato che si può sempre cambiare.

Io non sono qui e nemmeno Tarble, ma John sì. Diventa un padre migliore almeno per lui” disse. Raggiunse il genitore, si mise sulle punte degli stivaletti candidi e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

< Diamine, ho preso l’altezza di mia madre, sembra sempre enorme > rifletté.

“C-ci proverò” rispose il re. Fece un sorriso, simile a un ghigno storto.

< Dei polpi, è spaventoso! Ecco perché solitamente non lo fa > pensò Vegeta.

“So che è difficile farlo in pubblico per via dell’orgoglio, ma cerca di farti chiamare papà in privato” borbottò.

 

****

 

“Avevo detto che ad affrontare Odion ci andavamo solo io e Kakaroth!” sbraitò Vegeta.

“Gli altri potranno anche ascoltarti, ma io sono tua madre. Non devo obbedirti quando ordini qualcosa” disse gelida Sarah.

Goku nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.

Vegeta lo fissò con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Sai essere odioso, babbeo” gli bisbigliò.

“Perciò andremo noi cinque e non voglio sentire storie” disse Re Vegeta, indicano se stesso, la moglie, Bardack e i due saiyan.

“Beh, io vi ho avvertito, quel maledetto avrà qualche scherzetto in serbo per noi” borbottò Vegeta. 

 “Il grande spettro è stato avvistato lì dentro” disse Bardack, indicò una montagna dalla forma di un viso trasfigurato dall’ira, l’entrata era tra le fauci di pietra.

“Dobbiamo entrare nella sua bocca?” gemette Goku.

Il gruppetto spiccò il volo e vi atterrò davanti.

“Kakaroth, credevo avessi paura solo delle siringhe” disse Vegeta con voce atona.

“È così, solo che ho un presentimento” borbottò Goku, sfiorando con una mano la nuda pietra.

“ _Tsk_ , muovetevi” ordinò Re Vegeta, entrando. La sua voce risuonò con l’eco e il sovrano deglutì rumorosamente, un rivolo di suore gli scivolò lungo la guancia.

< Vuole nascondere il suo terrore > pensò Bardack, andandogli dietro.

 


	42. Cap.42 Supersaiyan di sesto livello

Cap.42 Supersaiyan di sesto livello

 

 

“Con quell’eco abbiamo fatto sapere a qualsiasi nemico che siamo qui” disse gelida Sarah.

“Non credo che un attacco a sorpresa avrebbe comunque funzionato. Odion ci starà già aspettando” ribatté Bardack.

Il corridoio di pietra era illuminato da fuochi fatui, le fiamme azzurrine si riflettevano sui volti dei cinque saiyan.

Vegeta guardò uno di essi.

< Leggenda vuole che siano gli spiriti dei bambini nati morti. Di certo non sono mai un buon segno > rifletté.

“Urca, vedo una luce laggiù!” gridò Goku, indicando la fine del tunnel. Accelerarono il passo, mentre Re Vegeta decelerava fino ad affiancarsi alla moglie. Man mano si udiva un brusio di sottofondo farsi sempre più forte, fino a rimbombare nelle loro orecchie.

“Sembrano le voci di tantissimi uomini che urlano!” sbraitò Goku, coprendosi le orecchie con le mani.

“Sono incitazioni di guerra” sussurrò Re Vegeta, corrugando la fronte.

“Sicuramente è il rumore di scudi che vengono sbattuti contro il terreno a ritmo, mentre i proprietari urlano!” gridò Bardack a pieni polmoni.

Sarah digrignò i denti.

< Mi stanno facendo venire il mal di testa > pensò, stringendo gli occhi.

Vegeta si mise a correre e percorse l’uscita, granò gli occhi vedendo un cielo azzurro stagliarsi sopra di lui e un immenso deserto vermiglio sottostante.

Le urla si fecero via via più basse, fino a cessare.

Goku raggiunse l’amico.

“Dimmi che non siamo dove penso” implorò Goku, riconoscendo due soli in cielo.

Re Vegeta fu colto da un mancamento e si appoggiò alla roccia al suo fianco, c’era un esercito di changelling, con i visi coperti da maschere di ferro, armati con armature di pietra su battle-suit nere.

“Ecco gli scudi di cui vi parlavo” disse Bardack, indicando gli scudi di metallo che le lucertole stringevano tra le mani.

“Non credo sia il vero Vegeta-sei, ma solo una proiezione. Probabilmente è una rappresentazione dell’esercito con cui si confrontò Vargas. Ognuno di quelli sembra la versione barbara e antica di Freezer, anche combattendo tutti e cinque insieme, saremmo in svantaggio” rifletté Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Umh, qualcosa si sta avvicinando. Sembra un puntino. Urca, qualsiasi cosa sia è a cavallo!” gridò Goku, indicando davanti a sé.

“Noi che siamo già morti rischiamo di rimetterci anche di più: sparire per sempre” bisbigliò Sarah.

“Sembra un saiyan albino” disse Bardack, guardando la figura che suo figlio gl’indicava.

“Quanto è scenografico” borbottò Re Vegeta, nascose un brivido lungo la schiena quando il sole rosso sangue divenne nero pece.

“Penso che quel tipo sia Odion, dev’essere l’aspetto che aveva in vita” rifletté Vegeta. Ghignò. “Ho sempre desiderato uccidere quella maledetta lucertola di Freezer, in fondo. E’ il mio momento per farlo”.

Goku allungò una gamba ed iniziò a fare una serie di esercizi, sorridendo. Si raddrizzò e serrò i pugni.

“E’ il nostro momento per sperimentare il supersaiyan di sesto livello” disse e le sue iridi brillarono.

< Allora sapeva che c’ero arrivato anche io… il solito > pensò Vegeta.

Goku e Vegeta iniziarono a urlare, una luce sempre più splendente si emanò dai loro corpi, mentre le loro voci rimbombavano tutt’intorno.

< Sembrano un sole nero e un sole dorato, capaci di far invidia ai veri soli sopra di noi > pensò Bardack.

Re Vegeta cadde in ginocchio, mentre Sarah lo abbracciava.

Goku e Vegeta furono ricoperti da una densa peluria, come nel quarto livello, ma la pelliccia di Son era color oro e quella del principe era pece.

 

 


	43. Cap.43 Lo scontro con l’esercito

Cap.43 Lo scontro con l’esercito

 

Vegeta alzò il braccio e lo utilizzò per para spada nemica, passò l’altro braccio sotto la propria ascella con la mano aperta e lanciò un attacco energetico che decapitò l’avversario. Una serie di frecce vennero lanciate verso di lui, le parò saltando all’indietro.

Re Vegeta volò sopra l’esercito e da lì iniziò a lanciare una serie di onde urlando. Gli attacchi energetici piovevano sull’esercito avversario, esplosioni facevano sollevare polveroni vermigli. Gli avversari uscivano dalla sabbia con ferite superficiali o ematomi nerastri lì dove c’erano le intersezioni delle loro armature o intorno alle calotte d’osso.

< Dovrei trasformarmi in Oozaru, ma temo che le terze classi perderebbero il controllo a vedere una luna in cielo > pensò.

Goku spezzava le spade con la forza dei suoi pugni, gli scudi dei suoi avversari s’infrangevano sul suo corpo peloso e nerboruto, utilizzava la coda per distruggere le frecce che gli venivano scagliate contro. La sua aura dorata lampeggiava e un rivolo di sangue gli stava scivolando dal labbro.

< Ancora! Datemene ancora! > pensava, ghignando.

Sarah scattava, evitando gli assalti degli avversari, raccolse una roccia appuntita da terra e scattò, la utilizzò per trapassare l’occhio di uno dei nemici. Il sangue le schizzò sul viso e sui capelli mori, gocciolandole dalle ciocche ondulate.

Odion si sedette all’amazzone sul proprio cavallo e fece una risata gelida, estrasse un dado e lo lanciò riprendendolo al volo.

“Scommettiamo che non vedrete l’alba di domani, maledetti?” disse ironico.

Osservò una trentina di changelling saltare addosso a Bardack, immobilizzandolo a terra. Il saiyan ululò e incrementò la sua aura, facendoli volare tutt’intorno e spiccò lentamente il volo, ansimando rumorosamente. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso, scivolando sopra la cicatrice che gli segnava la guancia.

“Scommettiamo le vostre stesse anime”. Aggiunse Odion, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

Sarah schivò una spada, la lama le ferì la guancia, facendole scivolare una goccia di sangue.

Re Vegeta strinse gli occhi e serrò i pugni, una serie di fulmini caddero alle sue spalle, fu avvolto da un’aura aranciata e partì all’attacco. Con i successivi calci aprì a metà gli avversari, lanciò un’onda di energia e ne spazzò un’altra decina.

< Il falso supersaiyan… allora non sono l’unico saiyan che aveva utilizzato quella trasformazione > pensò Goku. Afferrò uno degli avversari per la coda ed iniziò a vorticare su se stesso, utilizzandolo per colpire gli altri avversari.

Bardack trapassò con un pugno una delle armature nemiche, macchiandosi la mano di sangue violetto e lanciò un attacco energetico, facendo esplodere il nemico.

Sarah balzò, raggiungendo con un calcio di punta il mento dell’avversario, schivando gli attacchi energetici vermigli degli avversari.

Goku deviava gli stessi attacchi con l’indice.

< Non finiscono mai > pensò Vegeta.

“Dannate lucertole!” sbraitò, Balzò, atterrò su una spada e allungò il braccio, e lanciò un big bang attack. La sua aura color pece accecava gli avversari sopravvissuti, obbligandoli ad indietreggiare, coprendosi gli occhi con il braccio.

 

************

                                                

 

“Non ce la faccio più” gemette Sarah, detergendosi la fronte con la mano. Sbirciò fuori dal nascondiglio, vedeva i soldati camminare avanti e indietro, cercandoli.

< Hanno un livello intellettivo irrisorio, peccato che la loro potenza sia tutt’altra > pensò.

“Se non avessimo trovato questa caverna di pietra tra la sabbia, e questo anfratto, saremmo morti” gemette Bardack.

“Vi ricordo che io ho scoperto quest’insenatura nella roccia” borbottò Re Vegeta, lasciandosi cadere seduto per terra.

< Saranno anche milioni di Freezer, ma fortunatamente nessuno ha lo stesso cervello pericoloso e affilato. Questo nascondiglio resisterà > pensò Vegeta.

“Urca, sono troppi anche per me. Non finiscono mai e la trasformazione in sesto livello non reggerà ancora a lungo” gemette Goku, ansimando rumorosamente, la gola gli doleva.

Vegeta annuì, aveva a sua volta il fiatone.

< Ho la mente ottenebrata dalla stanchezza > si disse.

“Odion sarà anche un tiranno e un traditore, ma è pur sempre un saiyan antico. Rispetterà le tradizioni” mormoro Re Vegeta.

“Hai un piano in mente?” gli chiese Bardack.

“ _Mnh_. Figliolo, io ero il suo campione e lui ti ha permesso di sfidarmi a duello” disse Re Vegeta rivolto al principe.

“Perché non spiegate mai chiaramente le vostre idee! Io così faccio fatica a seguire” si lamentò Goku.

Sarah gli rivolse uno sguardo contrariato.

< Le nostre trasformazioni si stanno consumando come le fiamme di un cerino sottoposto alle intemperie del vento > rifletté Vegeta.

“Ho capito, per riscattare il suo onore sarebbe costretto ad accettare una sfida diretta. A quel punto uno solo di noi combattere solo contro di lui, invece che con tutto l’esercito” disse ad alta voce.

“Allora vado io” si propose Goku.

“Kakaroth… il suo corpo in questo momento dev’essere quasi invincibile. Significherebbe stare a guardare mentre ti fa a pezzi” disse Vegeta.

Re Vegeta rabbrividì.

< Mio figlio può vincerlo, lo so > pensò Bardack.

“Vegeta ha ragione. Odion è nel suo regno, può escogitare qualsiasi tipo di trucco” disse Sarah.

“Sarà divertente” disse Goku, scrollando le spalle.

“Il solito cocciuto! Fatti ammazzare se proprio ci tieni!” borbottò Vegeta, guardando Son sorridere. 

Goku conficcò il bastone allungati, che portava ridotto sulle spalle, nel terreno e, ridendo, partì. Sotto gli occhi increduli di Bardack, il bastone si allungò, Goku si teneva aggrappato con entrambe le mani e con esso sopra l’intero esercito, fino a raggiungere Odion.

“Ti sfido a duello. Io contro di te, chi vince, vince tutto!” urlò Goku.

“Pensi davvero che accetterò? La tua potenza è nota in tutti gli universi!” gridò Odion e il suo cavallo s’impennò.

“Non puoi rifiutare una sfida!” sbraitò Goku. Schivò una freccia che gli era stata scoccata da uno dei changelling di Freezer e ondeggiò, per evitare dei colpi di spada.

“Non posso, ma mi è concesso scegliere il mio sfidante. Combatterò solo contro il principe Vegeta, per lavare l’onta della prima sconfitta” rispose Odion.

“Accettiamo, tanto Vegeta ti sconfiggerà subito. Però, uffa, è noioso stare solo a guardare” piagnucolò.

Sarah si adagiò contro la parete di pietra, sporcandosi la veste di polvere rossa.

“Perché proprio mio figlio?” gemette.

Re Vegeta sospirò.

“Fortunatamente ho portato la sua spada” disse, sfoderandola dall’elsa che teneva sulla schiena.

< La magia dei miei avi insita in essa lo difenderà > pensò.

“Principe, non potete sottrarvi alla sfida” mormorò Bardack.

“Non lo farò” rispose gelido Vegeta.

< Dannazione Kakaroth, perché hai così fiducia in me? > si chiese.

 

 

 


	44. Cap.44 Il passato rivive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pdjMPYFE60.

Cap.44 Il passato rivive

 

 

“Kakaroth, ricordati. Devi controllare che nessuno esterno allo scontro aiuti di nascosto Odion, che non ci siano irregolarità o incantesimi, ma soprattutto proteggere i nostri genitori” disse Vegeta, stringendo l’elsa della spada.

“Smettila di ripetermelo” borbottò Goku.

Odion era in piedi al centro di un cerchio di pietre, i changelling si stavano assiepando intorno ad esso.

“Che gli dei polpi lo tutelino” mormorò Re Vegeta, mentre il figlio entrava nel cerchio di pietre.

Odion sfoderò una daga nera e l’alzò al cielo, i guerrieri del suo esercito iniziarono a rumoreggiare con versi gutturali e indistinti.

< Ecco, in questo momento sono felice di avere una battle-suit, anche se non è l’armatura più adatta all’occasione > pensò.

“Non hai l’aspetto di un re leggendario” lo schermì Odion.

“ _Tsk._ Sarei venuto vestito di tutto punto se mi avessi fatto sapere che serviva” disse ironico Vegeta.

Vegeta stringeva spasmodicamente l’elsa della spada.

< Avrei preferito uno scontro normale, piuttosto che queste sceneggiate. Mi sento in imbarazzo, ma anche a disagio, non sono degno di rivivere le battaglie dei miei avi > pensò.

Goku si grattò la testa e sospirò.

“Non mi sarei divertito a combattere con la spada” borbottò.

Re Vegeta si sedette su una roccia vermiglia, gli stivali gli affondavano nella sabbia vermiglia.

“Nostro figlio non ha intenzione di sacrificarsi nuovamente, vero?” gli chiese Sarah.

L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa.

“Né per la sua gente, né per i terrestri. Tranquilla” cercò di rassicurarla, ma la sua voce era rauca.

“Il principe è onorevole, con uno sciocco. Andrà tutto bene” disse Bardack.

“Quel tipo ha la faccia che ricorda una mozzarella” disse Goku, guardando Odion, spostò lo sguardo sugli altri changelling.

< Il Grande Spettro sembra nervoso mentre studia l’avversario. Non dovrebbe averne motivo, nell’ultimo scontro aveva dominato > rifletté Bardack.

“Mi dispiace, non ci sarà possibilità di arrenderti per te! Voglio il tuo corpo!” gridò Odion.

“Sarai tu a scomparire per sempre!” urlò Vegeta e balzò, abbattendo la spada contro il nemico.

Odion si riparò dietro il suo immenso scudo.

Un rumore assordante risuonò tutt’intorno mentre il ferro della lama si scontrava contro quello dello scudo.

< Non conosco queste regole, non sono arti marziali! Preferisco calci, pugni, del sano potenziale energetico > pensò Goku.

“Lo scontro ora entra nel vivo” disse Bardack.

 

******

 

“Lo scontro è decisamente entrato nel vivo, si muovono veloci” disse Re Vegeta.

“Vegeta non è in sé, non sta combattendo la sua battaglia” disse Goku con voce roca.

“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese Bardack.

“Il suo stile di combattimento si divide in due fasi, la prima in cui è l’ira ad accecarlo e si basa tutto sulla forza bruta, la seconda in cui conta molto sulle tecniche aeree e sull’effetto sorpresa. In questo momento, invece, il suo modi di combattere è più simile al mio: pura agilità. Schiva e si trasporta da una parte all’altra” spiegò Goku.

“Credo sia posseduto dallo spirito di Vargas, stiamo rivivendo la storia. Per un attimo uno dei due occhi di nostro figlio è stato rigato da una profonda cicatrice”. S’intromise Sarah.

“Come sempre, siamo finiti immischiati in qualcosa più grande di noi. Se si risvegliasse il potere reale, scoppierebbe un vero pandemonio.

Però credo abbiate ragione, Vegeta è improvvisamente pari con Odion, mentre prima non aveva chance e non si sta più trasformando in supersaiyan di sesto livello” disse roco Re Vegeta.

< Quindi non solo ci sono sempre nuovi avversari potentissimi in altri universi, ma anche in altre epoche.

In fondo, è eccitante saperlo > pensò Goku.

 


	45. Cap.45 Vai e vinci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2jYQpI_T-s.

Cap.45 Vai e vinci

 

“Quel corpo era scorretto, maledetto!” gridò Sarah, dirigendosi verso lo scontro.

Re Vegeta scattò in piedi e la bloccò, abbracciandola da dietro.

“Anche io sono in ansia, ma se interferiamo, lo scontro non sarà valido!” gridò.

Sarah si divincolava, ringhiando.

“Mia regina, la prego. Guardi, suo figlio l’ha scampata” cercò di rassicurarla Bardack.

Goku sbuffò sonoramente e si massaggiò la spalla.

“Io mi sto annoiando a stare solo a guardare” borbottò, osservando il mulinare delle spade. I due avversari s’incalzavano a vicenda, mossa dopo mossa, i colpi di spada si erano fatti frenetici e lo scontro più selvaggio. Ferite si erano aperte sui corpi di entrambi i contendenti, le loro tute erano strappate e il sangue sgorgava copioso dai loro tagli.

Sarah si divincolò, le sue iridi color ambra si soffermavano sugli squarci che ricoprivano il figlio.

“Dannazione, l’altro è molto più coperto con quella sua dannata armatura. Nostro figlio è scoperto!” strepitò.

Uno dei changelling puntò l’indice verso le spalle di Vegeta, caricando un attacco energetico.

Goku lo raggiunse con un’onda energetica, uccidendolo, spazzando via anche la ventina di changelling alle loro spalle.

< _Umh_ , ne ho travolti un po’ troppi > rifletté.

“C’è qualcosa che non va” bisbigliò Bardack.

< Odion era stanco quanto Vegeta poco fa, mentre ora il principe continua a essere esausto, mentre lui sembra rinvigorito come se avesse appena iniziato a combattere. Non è solo questione di mancanza di scudi e protezioni, Odion sta barando con qualche incantesimo > rifletté.

Sarah si fermò vedendo che Vegeta era riuscito a infilzare la gamba del nemico, trapassandola da parte a parte.

L’odore pungente del sangue pizzicò le narici di Goku, che starnutì.

“MALEDETTO!” ululò Odion. Iniziò a incalzare Vegeta con dei colpi dati con maggiore foga, urlava dando vita a versi animaleschi ed ogni suo colpo era carico di furia.

Odion strinse lo scudo con l’altra mano e lo utilizzò per colpire Vegeta al viso con foga, il principe dei saiyan venne sbalzato all’indietro e andò a sbattere contro una roccia.

Re Vegeta notò che una delle due braccia del figlio si era spezzata, mentre con l’altra mano continuava a stringere la spada.

“RIALZATI! DIFENDITI!” ululò Sarah, gli occhi liquidi.

Odion cercò di trafiggere Vegeta con lo scudo, il principe dei saiyan rotolò di fianco, schivandolo. Lo scudo si conficcò tra due pietre, Odion lo strattonò cercando di estrarlo.

Vegeta raggiunse Odion con una spazzata, facendolo cadere all’indietro.

Odion si rialzò in piedi, ansimando, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“Ho diritto a invocare una pausa” ringhiò.

Vegeta annuì, il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti.

“PAUSA!” indì il Grande Spettro.

“Odion ha consumato tutte le sue energie in una volta, che sciocco. Se pensa che mio figlio avrà pietà di lui, si sbaglia” disse Re Vegeta.

Due Changelling nerboruti, dalle teste allungate e le lingue penzolanti, trascinarono Odion fuori dal cerchio di pietra.

Vegeta si diresse, con passi incerti, a sua volta fuori dal circolo di pietre e rischiò di cadere a terra.

Goku lo afferrò al volo, facendolo appoggiare contro la propria spalla.

“Urca, lo so che ti arrabbierai per questo” mormorò.

Vegeta respirava a fatica, si appoggiò contro Goku, le gambe non lo reggevano e fu colto da diversi capogiri, vedeva nero.

“Ci deve essere qualche regola che ti permetta di scegliere un nuovo campione a questo punto dello scontro” disse Sarah.

< Rischia di crollare svenuto da un momento all’altro, povero figlio mio > pensò.

“Lascia continuare il figlio di Bardack al tuo posto” lo incalzò Re Vegeta.

“N-non posso… e non voglio” sibilò Vegeta. Si scostò da Goku e si rimise ritto in piedi.

< L’orgoglio di Vegeta è la cosa veramente immortale > pensò Son.

“Zio, puoi fare qualcosa per la spalla?” domandò Vegeta, indicò il braccio rotto.

“Lo sai che farà male e rischi di comprometterla seriamente” rispose roco Bardack.

“Cosa volete fare?” chiese Goku.

“Rimetterla in asse a forza. Non posso usare dei senzu durante lo scontro, lo renderebbe non valido” spiegò Vegeta.

“Urca, nessun problema. Basterà prendere il senzu dopo lo scontro. Però… cerca di non farti troppo male” disse Goku.

Vegeta annuì, Bardack afferrò la spalla del principe e fece leva, si sentì uno schiocco mentre l’osso tornava al suo posto, Vegeta ingoiò un grido di dolore.

Rischiò di cadere all’indietro e Goku lo sostenne.

“Kakaroth, ti devo parlare” bisbigliò Vegeta.

Goku annuì e lo portò con sé dietro una grande roccia, allontanandosi dagli altri tre saiyan.

“Kakaroth, questo luogo è intriso di magia. Forse morendo qui non si muore davvero”. Iniziò a dire Vegeta. Si allontanò da Goku e gli si mise di fronte. “Mi sei sempre stato vicino e non ti ho mai ringraziato…”.

< Questo discorso non mi piace. Sembrano le parole di uno sconfitto che crede di star per morire > pensò Goku.

Afferrò entrambe le spalle di Vegeta e lo scosse.

“Tutto questo dimmelo quando saremo a casa. Ora torna a combattere e vinci” ordinò, indurendo il tono.

Vegeta ghignò.

< Inguaribile ottimista allergico alle parole dei menagrami > pensò.

“ _Tsk_. Stavolta sconfiggerò lui e la prossima volta toccherà a te, Kakaroth” rispose.

 

 


	46. Cap.46 La sconfitta di Odion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Red Planet di Martin Kirkhaug & Iliya Zaki.

Cap.46 La sconfitta di Odion

                                                                                              

 

 

 

“Non è possibile. Sì è completamente ristabilito, non ha neanche una delle ferite che aveva prima della pausa!” gridò Re Vegeta con voce rauca.

“Sì, è guarito completamente. Persino la sua gamba si è risanata” mormorò roco Bardack.

< Come immaginavo > pensò.

“L’unica cosa che non è mutata è la sua furia. È senza onore” ringhiò Sarah.

I capelli candidi di Odion erano mossi dal vento, il suo viso era deformato dalla rabbia, addentava, ringhiava e un rivolo di bava scivolava dalle sue labbra tremanti, la sua pelle era arrossata.

< Ha l’aria di un folle > pensò Goku.

Odion cercò nuovamente d’infierire su Vegeta utilizzando lo scudo come tirapugni, il principe dei saiyan lo raggiunse con un calcio mandandolo in pezzi.

Odion lo raggiunse con una testata, facendogli sanguinare il naso.

Sarah chiuse gli occhi.

Vegeta cadde in ginocchio, ma continuò a parare i fendenti dell’atro con la propria spada.

“Jr!” gridò Re Vegeta.

Odion abbatté la sua spada sul principe, tenendola con entrambe le mani.

Vegeta fece una capriola all’indietro e si rimise in piedi, il corpo leggermente sbilanciato in avanti.

< Sembra essersi rotto l’incantesimo che ricreava il passato. Vegeta adesso è di nuovo in svantaggio… il sesto livello consuma ancora troppe energie e dura troppo poco. Per questo non può usarlo contro Odion, ma… > rifletté Goku. Si morse l’interno della guancia.

“C’è un modo per uscirne, speriamo lo capisca anche lui” bisbigliò.

Odion cercò di colpire Vegeta con la spada, vibrando i colpi con una mano, e con dei possenti pugni, utilizzando l’altra.

Vegeta parava con la mano, schermandosi il viso. Le spade si colpivano con una violenza superiore a quella avuta fino a quel momento, le lame tremavano.

Vegeta balzò e raggiunse Odion con una serie di poderosi calci, costringendolo a indietreggiare.

< Sto per finire le mie energie, ma… > pensò. La sua aura divenne color ossidiana, come i suoi occhi e la incrementò, tramutandosi nuovamente in supersaiyan di sesto livello. La sua peluria scura ondeggiava sul suo corpo muscoloso e i suoi capelli a fiamma si erano allungati, dando vita a una seconda fiamma rivolta verso il basso che gli copriva l’intera schiena.

“NESSUNO PUO’ SCONFIGGERE IL PRINCIPE DEI SAIYAN!” ululò Vegeta con tutto il suo fiato.

Odion prese la rincorsa, tenendo la spada al suo fianco, stringendo l’elsa con tutte e due le mani, ghignò e si mise a correre verso Vegeta.

Il principe dei saiyan infuse la sua energia nella lama.

Le due spade s’incontrarono in aria, quella di Vegeta si scheggiò, mentre quella di Odion esplose in una serie di schegge.

“NOOOO!” ululò il Grande Spettro, cadendo in ginocchio.

“Sei disarmato, secondo le regole, ho già vinto. Questo scontro finisce qui” ringhiò Vegeta.

< Non voglio risparmiarlo, ma non ho più la forza di dargli un colpo abbastanza forte da risultare mortale > pensò.

“Ha vinto!” gridò Re Vegeta e Sarah riaprì gli occhi.

“E ha già sprecato la possibilità di chiedere una pausa, non potrà sostituirla” disse Bardack, gonfiando il petto.

Vegeta sputò sangue e si diresse, ondeggiando, verso Goku. Lasciò la presa sull’elsa della spada, vedeva sfocato e accelerò il passo.

Odion scattò, afferrò la spada di Vegeta e cercò di trafiggerlo da dietro, Goku gli si teletrasportò davanti e lo trapassò con un pugno.

Il fantasma di Odion scomparve, Vegeta si voltò di scatto, sgranò gli occhi e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

“Cos…” biascicò. Crollò in avanti, privo di sensi.

 

**********

 

Vegeta mugolò, batté un paio di volte le palpebre, la testa gli doleva, si diede la spinta e si alzò a sedere, avvertiva un sapore metallico in bocca.

“Hai ucciso Odion?” chiese.

“Sì e nel momento in cui l’ho fatto il suo esercito si è trasformato in un fumo grigiastro che si è diradato” rispose Goku. 

“Come mai siamo ancora qui? Ora che Odion è sconfitto questa caverna dovrebbe tornare se stessa” chiese il principe dei saiyan, rialzandosi.

“I nostri genitori sono stati teletrasportati fuori. Urca, quando li ho visti scomparire mi sono spaventato, ma sento in lontananza le loro energie vitali.

 _Umh_ , forse dobbiamo tornare a piedi dalla stessa direzione in cui siamo venuti” rispose Goku.

“Kakaroth, c’è una cosa che temo…” mormorò Vegeta, guardandosi intorno.

“Cosa ti rende nervoso? Odion è stato sconfitto, possiamo tornare a casa” borbottò Goku.

“Credo tu abbia fatto la parte dell’esercito di Vargas, in tutto questo. Però Odion lo aveva ucciso lui… abbiamo in qualche modo alterato l’incantesimo” mormorò Vegeta.

“È sopravvissuto alla propria spada? Urca, che forte. Beh, l’importante è che abbia vinto anche lui” disse Goku.

“Ci ha rimesso un occhio. Inoltre è stato raggiunto da un _Deat_ _Beam_ , ma non è morto perché in lui si è risvegliato il potere reale. Sono leggende, non so nemmeno se mi ricordo bene, ma di certo in lui si era destato il potere reale.

Lo stesso potere che io non so controllare e che l’ultima volta mi ha quasi ucciso” spiegò Vegeta.

< È come se degli occhi di brace mi fissassero. Ho le allucinazioni? > pensò.

< È decisamente troppo spaventato per i suoi canoni, l’ho visto così in ansia solo davanti ai vermi giganti > rifletté Goku, guardando Vegeta.

“Un _Deat_ _Beam_? Il colpo di Freezer che ti ha ucciso su Nameck? Come faceva Odion a saper utilizzare un colpo simile?” chiese.

“Non lo lanciò Odi…”. Iniziò a dire Vegeta.

Un raggio vermiglio gli trafisse il petto da parte a parte, il principe dei saiyan sgranò gli occhi che gli divennero bianchi e sputò sangue.

“Vegeta!” gridò Goku, afferrandolo al volo mentre cadeva. Si guardò intorno, scosso da tremiti.

“Dove sei?! Fatti vedere?!” ululò.

Vegeta continuò a vomitare sangue, abbandonandoglisi contro.

Goku lo fece stendere a terra, Vegeta ansimava e tossiva sangue.

 


	47. Cap.47 Il drago si risveglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urgoSngoorI.

Cap.47 Il drago si risveglia

 

 

Vegeta aveva la bocca sporca di sangue, il suo respiro era un rantolo spezzato.

“L-lo vedo… il serpente…” farfugliò, gettò indietro la testa e perse i sensi, abbandonandosi. Il suo corpo era adagiato sul terreno, mentre la sua testa era riversa sulle gambe di Goku.

Goku appoggiò la mano sul punto in cui l’attacco l’aveva perforato, gli occhi sgranati.

“Vegeta, mi dispiace” gemette.

< Avevo promesso che lo avrei riportato a casa da Bulma. Perdonami! > pensò, venendo scosso da tremiti.

< Non ti dispiace abbastanza >. Una voce possente gli risuonò in testa.

Goku strinse gli occhi e scosse il capo, cercò di passare delle energie a Vegeta.

< Prima dormivo. Sopito era il motivo della mia esistenza e perciò riposavo anch’io >. Continuò a parlare la voce nella sua testa.

< Che diamine vuoi?! Non vedi che mi sta morendo tra le braccia il migliore amico?! > chiese Goku telepaticamente.

< Solo perché non vuoi salvarlo. Questa è la prima delle prove a cui sei destinato e già stai fallendo > rispose la voce.

Goku digrignò i denti, venendo scosso da tremiti.

< Se potessi salvarlo lo farei! Non pensare che avere una voce simile a quella di Shenron ti dia il diritto di deridermi e umiliarmi proprio ora! > sbraitò mentalmente.

La fronte gli doleva e prudeva insieme, se la grattò con la mano sporca di sangue.

< Ci sei arrivato vicino, non sono Shenron, ma… > rispose la voce nella sua testa.

Sulla fronte di Goku apparve un simbolo dorato, emanante luce, dalle fattezze di una testa di drago stilizzata.

< Non gli resta molto da vivere. Non vuoi salvare il tuo re? > gli chiese il drago.

< Ora la sua voce è calda, rassicurante. Che il mio potere sia protettivo? > si chiese Goku.

< Io sono il potere del drago, nacqui per lavare l’onta delle colpe dei draghi. Fui creato per sorvegliare e tutelare il potere reale > rispose il drago. Comparve dinnanzi a Goku, le sue scaglie erano color dell’oro e rassomigliava al drago di energia che si manifestava con il pugno del drago.

Gli occhi di Goku divennero liquidi e Son guardò la creatura con sguardo implorante.

< Glielo devo chiedere? Forse è come Shenron, per avere qualcosa bisogna esprimere il desiderio > si chiese Goku.

Il drago fece una bassa risata rauca.

< Deve aver sentito i miei pensieri e averli trovati stupidi > rifletté Goku.

Il drago si avvicinò a Vegeta e soffiò sulla ferita, che scomparve, il respiro del principe dei saiyan divenne regolare e dal suo viso scomparve il pallore.

Goku abbracciò Vegeta, il principe era profondamente addormentato.

< Ho potuto salvarlo perché qui si trattava di magia. Non pensare che risolverò tutti i tuoi problemi.

Non sono un cane al guinzaglio, se m chiamerai sarò io a decidere se ascoltarti o rimanere sopito dentro di te > gli comunicò telepaticamente il drago e scomparve.

Goku scosse Vegeta, che si svegliò con sguardo confuso. Vide il potere sulla fronte di Goku, ringhiò e lo raggiunse con un pugno, rialzandosi in piedi di scatto.

“Perché?” gemette Goku, massaggiandosi la pancia.

“Non mi farò superare nuovamente da te, Kakaroth. Ora mi toccherà imparare a padroneggiare il potere reale” ringhiò Vegeta.

“Sei sempre il solito burbero” si lamentò Goku.

“Ricordatevi la profezia. Io sono caduto, ma la mia vendetta non avrà fine. Si leverà un odio ancora più atavico, pagherete portatori dei due poteri!” risuonò la voce di Odion.

Goku e Vegeta furono teletrasportati nel caseggiato candido, la caverna tornò un antro oscuro. Il saiyan possente legato alla parete ruggì, mentre una chiave d’argento apriva le sue catene dorate, liberandolo.

 

***

 

 

“Uffa. È finita male” mormorò seccato Kid Bu.

“Per di più Goku adesso ah anche un nuovo potere”. Aggiunge Cell.

“Il prossimo piano andrà meglio”. Concluse Freezer.

“Non ci sarà un prossimo” tuonò una voce.

I tre figuri alzarono la testa e videro il gigantesco Re Yammer, con ancora indosso la camicia Hawaiana, intento a fissarli inferocito.

“Ora ve la faccio pagare!” urlò ai tre, che spiccarono il volo, allontanandosi, inseguiti da Yammer.

 

 

 


	48. Cap.48 Festa agl’inferi

Cap.48 Festa agl’inferi

 

“Sei sicuro, stupendo? Questa festa sarà importante, non ne capiteranno altre così agl’inferi” disse Sauzer.

“Mia leggiadra creatura, verrei volentieri, ma proprio non posso. Il mio aspetto risulta così sciupato dopo il rapimento e ho delle terribili occhiaie sotto gli occhi” rispose Zarbon. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo. “Ti accompagnerà Jeeth al mio posto”.

“Meraviglioso, niente potrò sostituirti. Anche solo vestito di un sorriso, sei il migliore, oltre a essere il mio amico più caro” ribatté Sauzer.

“Oh, l’albino servirà soltanto a non farti sentire solo” disse Zarbon, prendendo la mano dell’altro nella propria.  

“Allora porterò con me la macchina fotografica e immortalerò ogni scatto che potrà portarti il buon umore” promise Sauzer.

“E no, verrete entrambi! Aspetti o non aspetti, sarà un’occasione troppo importante!” urlò Jeeth. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Zarbon e l’altra su quella di Sauzer e li spinse, trascinandoli verso la porta.

“Jeeth!” strillarono in coro Zarbon e Sauzer.

 

****

 

“Tu non puoi essere serio” gemette Radish.

Nappa annuì, aprendo un altro stipetto.

“Assolutamente. Alla festa mi hanno detto che ci saranno degli ospiti importanti. Perciò non andremo finché non avrò trovato il mio servizio da the antico" disse, indurendo il tono.

Radish vide delle saiyan che lo salutavano, dimenando la mano, fuori dalla finestra della casupola di Nappa. Alzò la mano salutando a sua volta, ci fu un’esplosione e le ragazze furono sbalzate a terra. Nel fumo che si diradava, Radish riconobbe la silhouette di Pamela, armata di bazooka.

Radish sospirò.

“Tutti i tuoi servizi da the sono vecchi” borbottò.

“Quello ha un alto valore storico per la nostra gente. Apparteneva…”. Iniziò a enumerare Nappa.

 

*****

 

 

“Io non ci vengo. Non ho nessuna intenzione di avvicinarmi così tanto a mio padre e…”. Iniziò a dire Turles.

Naly gli diede un colpetto alla nuca con la mano.

“Smettila di dire cose simili. Tuo padre non ce l’ha con te e se ha chiarito con tuo fratello Goku, lo farà anche con te, se glielo permetterai” gli disse.

Turles l’abbraccio e sospirò.

“Come farei senza di te?” domandò.

Naly gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Senza di me non sei sopravvissuto, ti ricordo. Quindi non faresti nulla” si vantò.

Turles rise.

 

 

*****

 

Nappa era ritto davanti al principe dei saiyan, in mezzo alla folla che assiepava il caseggiato candido a cui era stato rimosso il tetto dalla magia della strega Altea.

“Vegeta, principe, noi non abbiamo mai preso bene in esame quello che è successo tra noi.

Ho visto Radish e Junior chiarirsi. Radish parlare con suo fratello minore, ma voi continuare a fuggire dinnanzi all’argomento” disse Nappa.

“Ci sono cose più urgenti. Re Yammer sta dicendo che voi tre potete rimanere nel mondo dei vivi. Forse c’è speranza persino per Jeeth, Zarbon e Sauzer.

Sempre che vi resuscitiamo tutti con il drago Polunga” ribatté Vegeta.

“Che questo accada o no, io sento il bisogno di parlarvi, principino” disse Nappa, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Vegeta strinse le labbra e annuì, seguendolo fuori. 

 


	49. Cap.49 Chiarimento tra Vegeta e Nappa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su Bend Your Arms To Look Like Wings di Funeral For A Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnVazIDJNmA.

Cap.49 Chiarimento tra Vegeta e Nappa

 

Avevano raggiunto la fontana che zampillava sangue.

“Se ti aspetti delle scuse, sappi già da adesso che non le avrai” disse Vegeta, ritto dinnanzi a Nappa.

“E se ti volessi porgere io delle scuse?” chiese quest’ultimo.

“Te ne chiederei il motivo” rispose gelido Briefs.

Nappa si sporse in avanti, arcuando la schiena e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Aver permesso, con il mio carattere da testa calda, che un ragazzino si dovesse far carico dell’ennesima colpa. Il tuo dolore è stato solo acuito da quel ricatto di Freezer e la mia morte non oso immaginare che solco abbia lasciato nella tua anima” esplicò.

“Negherei tutto.

Perché sì, sottolineo che non so di cosa tu stia parlando” mentì Vegeta.

“Vorrei solo vederti sfogare le tue sofferenze” mormorò Nappa.

“Non lo farò. Non solo perché il mio orgoglio non lo permette, ma perché penso sia inutile. Non ci dev’essere sempre un chiarimento” ribatté Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Ne ho bisogno io, però” si lamentò Nappa, raddrizzandosi.

“ _Tsk_. No, non è vero. Sei un saiyan, come me, e nella nostra razza non si sente il bisogno di fare cose del genere” ribatté Vegeta.

Nappa si grattò la testa priva di capelli.

“Nella nostra gente è anche normale lasciare i bambini da soli a combattere sui campi di battaglia, trucidando persone su persone”. Iniziò.

“Sì, lo è” confermò Vegeta.

“Eppure non hai mai permesso ai tuoi figli di farlo. Nonostante tu fossi abituato a passare innumerevoli tramonti ed albe sui campi di battaglia, li hai sempre protetti da tutto questo”. Concluse Nappa.

“Non considererei l’essermi rammollito come un comune terrestre qualcosa di positivo” ringhiò Vegeta, scrollando le spalle.

“Io sì, principe” ribatté Nappa con tono duro.

“Strano, visto che mi hai insegnato tu a combattere ed eri più orgoglioso di me quando sterminavo decine e decine di saybamen” ribatté Vegeta. Schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ti ho sempre caricato di un immenso peso e con me Radish, e solo noi eravamo saiyan come te, perciò ti abbiamo caricato dei rimpianti di tutta la nostra gente.

Ci aspettavamo che tu ci potessi salvare, che potessi lenire ai nostri cuori feriti” mormorò Nappa, curvano la schiena massiccia.

“I paroloni sentimentali non ti si addicono, gigante” lo riprese Vegeta.

“Ti prego, fammi finire” gemette Nappa.

Vegeta sospirò pesantemente.

“Ho visto il vostro cuore diventare sempre più freddo. Sono molto più vecchio di te e l’ho visto succedere prima in tuo padre e dopo in Radish, ma non ho mai pensato di vederlo in te.

Eri sempre stato un bambino serioso, ma a un certo punto ho perso di vita i sentimenti che albergavano in voi solo perché ben celati” disse Nappa, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Continua a non valere semplicemente la cosa del ‘dimentichiamo il passato e amici come prima’, vero?” chiese Vegeta.

< Il mio cuore è lacerato, principe. Io non volevo farvi soffrire, ma il muro che avete eretto tra noi non riesco ancora ad abbatterlo > pensò Nappa, togliendo la mano.

 

_Il giovane Nappa era piegato in avanti, l’unico ciuffo di capelli mori gli ricadeva di lato sul capo._

_La sua padrona lo afferrò per la lurida casacca di pelle e la strattonò, fino a strappargliela. Intravide un lembo di pelle scoperta del saiyan, abbronzata, il pettorale muscoloso. Nei suoi occhi apparve un guizzo e sorrise, socchiudendo la bocca da cui scivolo un rivolo di bava._

_Afferrò il viso di Nappa con la mano e gli avvicinò il volto alla bocca._

“ _Sei un tale incapace, piccolo stregone, ma anche tu potresti essere utile” sibilò. Lo afferrò per la catena collegata al suo collare e lo strattonò.  
_ _“No! No!” gridò Nappa, divincolandosi._

_La donna premette il pulsante di un telecomando e il collare gli diede delle scariche elettriche, facendolo gemere di dolore._

_“Vieni in camera da letto, ora” ordinò._

_Nappa era caduto in ginocchio, la donna gli slacciò la cintura e gli sfilò la casacca di pelle di animale, denudandolo. Lo trascinò con sé fino alla camera da letto, Nappa era caduto a carponi._

_< Non voglio! > pensò, mentre gli sfuggiva un singhiozzo. _

_La luce dei due soli, che filtrava dalla finestra socchiusa, illuminò un tagliacarte d’oro._

_Nappa ne colse lo sfavillo, lo afferrò e con un unico movimento pugnalo la sua padrona._

 

< Forse a causa delle troppe cose che non gli ho mai detto > rifletté.

“Ero così abituato ad essere schiavo che non ho pensato potesse ferirvi. Ho sottovalutato il vostro orgoglio e continuo a farlo” ammise.

“Lo prendo per un no” borbottò il principe dei saiyan.

“Se non ci sono parole per chiarirmi con voi, allora vi stritolerò fino a farvi perdere il fiato” disse Nappa. Lo abbracciò con foga, lo sollevò continuandolo a stringerlo al petto muscoloso e gli mozzò il respiro.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dal gigante.

< Ti voglio bene, padrino. Se potessi vorrei tornare ai momenti stupendi che vivevo con te quando ero bambino > pensò.

“Sì, sì, i tuoi sentimenti sono arrivati. Ora lasciami, prima di uccidermi, maledizione!” si lamentò.

Nappa ridacchiò e lo mise giù.

“Sempre al vostro servizio, mio futuro re” disse.

Vegeta avvampò.

“Bah, ora raggiungiamo gli altri… mio combattente” borbottò, allontanandosi a passo di marcia.

Nappa chiuse gli occhi e, sorridendo, lo seguì.

 

 

 


	50. Cap.50 Gli studi di Gohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_CyK3zPigw.  
> ★Fandom:  One Piece.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 505.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 36. Star Gate

Cap.50 Gli studi di Gohan

 

 

Gohan era intento a leggere una relazione, seduto in riva al lago. Sulla stuoia su cui era accomodato c’erano una serie di documenti e carpette. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli che, sferzandogli il viso, gli solleticavano la pelle. Le fronde dell’albero sopra di lui frusciavano, mosse a loro volta dal vento.

Videl era seduta accanto a lui, intenta a sistemare piatti e posate di plastica. Udì ridere e si voltò, vedendo che Goku e Goten, immersi fino alle ginocchia nel lago, si schizzavano a vicenda.

Chichi, ritta in piedi a guardarli, sorrideva, May tra le sue braccia allungava le manine verso l’acqua.

“Amore, cosa stai studiando?” domandò Videl.

Gohan si poggiò il libro sulle gambe, si sfilò gli occhiali e li pulì.

“Come sai, Bulma non ha condiviso delle scoperte scientifiche come quelle della macchina del tempo. Periodicamente la Capsule corporation fa uscire nuove invenzioni che rivoluzionano il modo di vivere, ma mai dalle eccessive implicazioni morale” spiegò.

Videl passò la mano su una delle pieghe della stuoia.

“Non vogliono che la gente trovi altri modi per ammazzarsi a vicenda, ma non vogliono neanche fallire come industria. Posso capirli” disse.

Gohan si grattò la testa.

“Alle volte temo tu abbia una visione più cinica della mia” mormorò.

Videl si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Questo perché ho sposato un sognatore, ma so anch’io che le macchine volanti potevano ridurre gl’incidenti stradali e invece questi sono aumentati e così anche gl’ingorghi. Che le strade tubolari dovevano rendere più accessibili i mezzi di trasporto e sono diventate delle trappole mortali. Che da quando i laser sono usati per le armi la città è tutt’altro che più sicura.

Penso che qualsiasi meravigliosa invenzione abbia una seconda faccia, ma che tu continui a fare ricerche perché ci credi.

Ed io voglio crederci con te, perché ho già molte cose che tante persone non possiedono: una figlia meravigliosa, un dolcissimo marito e un meraviglioso nipotino” disse.

Gohan guardò suo padre e suo fratello giocare con l’acqua.

“Sto lavorando a uno ‘star gate’. A un portale che ci permetterà di trasportarci direttamente su altri pianeti. Aumenterebbero gli scambi commerciali. Lo spazio ha molti meno pianeti abitati di quanto si pensi. Tutti loro sono collegati, ogni galassia intrattiene rapporti con le altre. La Terra fino a questo momento ne è stata inclusa.

Potremmo imparare molto dalle altre culture” sussurrò.

< Lui è per metà umano e per metà alieno. È ovvio senta il richiamo dell’avventura nello spazio. Il suo è un popolo che viaggiava sempre alla conquista di nuove conoscenze.

Riesce a prendere il meglio del sangue saiyan anche in questo, non solo nella forza per proteggere la sua famiglia > pensò Videl sorridendogli.

“Bellissimo progetto. Sono contenta che ora tu ci possa finalmente lavorare” disse.

“Avevo iniziato da prima del viaggio per gl’inferi, ma non avevamo ancora ricevuto i finanziamenti dall’università. Ora, però, sapendo che utilizzerò dei materiali direttamente della Capsule corporation, è già partita una gara di appalti per dei finanziatori esterni” spiegò Gohan.

 

 


	51. Cap.51 Momenti divertenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWqH0kXZq1Y.  
> ★Fandom:  DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 505.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 40. Cyberpunk.

Cap.51 Momenti divertenti

 

 

Le luci del negozio si accendevano e spegnevano seguendo la musica tecno che risuonava nel negozio, emanavano bagliori psichedelici di colori verde acido, fucsia, rosso acceso e violetto.

Kamhara sentiva la musica rimbombarle nella testa, si massaggiò la testa e mugolò.

Elly le si avvicinò e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, si sporse e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Sembra un posto all’insegna del cyberpunk!” le gridò.

“È uno di quei posti che chiamate discoteca?!” urlò Kamhara. I lunghi rossi le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle e le sue iridi verde smeraldo era spruzzate da bagliore rosso sangue.

“No! È un centro commerciale!” sbraitò Elly.

Kamhara osservò le giacche di pelle dal colletto alto che coprivano dei manichini longilinei, dalle teste candide segnate con sopra di segnate solo delle immense labbra rosse.

“Io non ci volevo venire, mi ci ha trascinato Bra!” gemette Kamy.

“A me Marron, stiamo cercando il reparto vestitini per bambini!

Però dico davvero, quei manichini sembrano pronti a prendere vita e rivoluzionarsi contro il genere umano che li ha schiavizzati costringendoli a mettere vestiti osceni o magliettine con topolino!” le urlò Elly.

< Dev’essere qualcosa che ha a che fare con i libri terrestri. Certo che sa davvero un sacco di cose > pensò Kamy. La sua coda rosea si dibatteva sotto la sua giacca violetta, i peli erano sfibrati e gonfi.

“Le altre ci hanno perse di vista! Approfittiamone per scappare fuori!” urlò Elly.

Kamy annuì e l’altra saiyan la condusse fuori, scivolarono fuori dal negozio nell’immenso corridoio del centro commerciale. Attraverso la vetrina del negozio videro Vetrunks che cercava di scappare fuori, afferrato per una mano dalla madre Pan e per l’altra da Bra.

“Povero bambino, forse dovremmo salvare anche lui” borbottò Elly.

Kamhara esalò un sospiro prolungato.

“Quel posto mi ha un po’ ricordato la guerra contro gli Tsufuru. Strani colori, rumori, vestiti e tanto panico. Penso che andrò laggiù a sedermi su quella panchina” disse, indicando più in là, vicino a una palma.

“Ti raggiungo dentro. Torno dentro e vedo se riesco a portare in salvo Vetrunks” rispose Elly.

Kamhara annuì e si diresse alla panchina, mentre Elly tornava all’interno del negozio.

 

*******

 

“Fatti da parte. Tocca a me fare la doccia! La mia aureola è tutta sporca” disse una voce maschile parecchio giovanile.

< Non può proprio saltarmi! Ho programmato tutto per oggi e questa doccia rilassante è assolutamente quello di cui ho bisogno adesso. Anche perché Vegeta si è chiuso nella biblioteca e non ci saranno altre occasioni per non incontrarlo in giro > pensò il suo proprietario.

Indossava solo un asciugamano azzurro sul corpo rosso e muscoloso, i lunghi capelli bianchi gli ricadevano dietro la schiena. Era ritto in piedi davanti alla porta del bagno, ma un’altra figura più alta di lui gli troneggiava davanti.

Quest’ultimo indossava un lungo asciugamano rosa, sulla propria pelle color cielo risaltavano dei lunghi capelli verdi. Le sue iridi gialle saettavano.

“Jeeth, la mia bellezza ha sicuramente la precedenza” disse secco quest’ultimo.

“Ti sbagli. Il pugno che ti sto per far assaggiare mi dà la precedenza!” gridò Jeeth.

La porta del bagno si aprì ed entrambi impallidirono indietreggiandosi, un Nappa completamente ignudo e grondante acqua era davanti a loro.

“Zarbon, Jeeth, volete farvi la doccia con me?” li punzecchiò. Scoppiò a ridere vedendo gli altri due correre via.

 


	52. Cap.52 La Capsule corporation si svuota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHkb_CB9F1w.  
> ★Fandom:  DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 572.  
> ★ Prompt Tracce: 21. A rompe accidentalmente la macchina del tempo di B.

Cap.52 La Capsule corporation si svuota

  


“Mamma, sei sicuro di voler portare tutti questi non-morti al parco divertimenti? Insomma, sono uomini adulti” disse Trunks, mettendosi in tasca le chiavi di casa.

“Figliolo, non sono zombie. Hanno solo delle aureole” disse Bulma, infilandosi la giacca.

Trunks si grattò il mento.

“Posso capire Radish e Turles, Gohan si fida degli zii. Persino quel gigante che sembra tanto affezionato a papà, però quei tre alieni strani non mi convincono” disse.

“Da quando Sauzer è qui mi aiuta in casa molto più di quanto voi abbiate fatto in questi anni. Inoltre questi capelli me li ha sistemati proprio Zarbon e quel tipo, Jeeth, mi ha raccontato che era il migliore amico di tuo padre” rispose Bulma.

< Mi ricordo che Crilin era molto deluso degli unici che avevano avuto il permesso di venire. Mia madre, invece, sembra averli già presi sotto la sua ala protettrice > pensò Trunks.

“E quel tipo, John, il fidanzato di Kamhara?” chiese.

“Quello è un demone, può andare e venire dal mondo dei morti come gli pare. Penso che sia tornato nell’aldilà per portare le notizie di Radish e Turles, alla moglie e figlio di uno, e alla fidanzata dell’altro.

Anche se potevano fare venire il povero Sprout, è solo un ragazzino. Non è giusto sia morto” borbottò Bulma.

“Almeno portali in un posto migliore del parco divertimenti, non hanno tre anni. Hai il mio numero, io sono in ufficio alla compagnia oggi. Per qualsiasi cosa chiama e io arrivo” le disse Trunks.

Bulma annuì.

“Tranquillo, li porto solo in piscina” lo rassicurò.

< Me ne starò sdraiata sotto un bell’ombrellone, a sorseggiare un po’ di vino, accomodata su qualche morbida sedia a sdraio > pensò.

“Mi fa impressione pensare che adesso sia tu a guidare la nostra società. Quando eri bambino rischiavi sempre di distruggermi il laboratorio” disse Bulma.

Trunks sorrise e chinò il capo.

  


_Bulma sgranò gli occhi sentendo un’esplosione provenire dal suo laboratorio, si mise a correre in quella direzione. La carpetta che teneva in mano le era caduta a terra e i bottoni del suo camice ondeggiavano, mentre il vestito le aderiva al petto che si alzava e abbassava affannoso._

_Entrò nel laboratorio, il fumo la investì facendola tossire, chiuse gli occhi che le si arrossarono e mosse la mano davanti a sé, sentiva le narici bruciare e la gola le doleva._

“ _Che diamine è successo?!” gridò. A tentoni trovò la finestra sul muro e l’aprì, il fumo pian piano si diradò._

_< Se scopro che è stato Vegeta perché ha deciso di prendersi da solo i robot da allenamento, giuro che lo ammazzo  > pensò. Sgranò gli occhi impallidendo, Trunks era ritto in piedi._

_Il bambino aveva il viso annerito dalla fuliggine, i vestiti sporchi e strappati, i capelli scompigliati e qualche ciocca bruciacchiata. Scoppiò a piangere, singhiozzando, le lacrime gli rigarono le guance lavando via un po’ della fuliggine._

_Alle sue spalle c’era una carcassa metallica da cui si alzavano delle fiamme._

“ _Santo cielo, Trunks…” gemette la donna. Afferrò un estintore e spense le fiamme, guardando l’oggetto di lamiera ripiegata su se stessa._

“ _Mamma, mi dispiace. Ho distrutto la tua macchina del tempo. Volevo andare a trovare il me nel futuro” gemette il piccolo._

_Bulma adagiò a terra l’estintore, si mise in ginocchio e lo abbracciò stringendolo a sé._

“ _Potevi ucciderci, tesoro mio. Che spavento” mormorò._

  


Trunks arrossì.

“Ora sono cresciuto, puoi stare tranquilla” mormorò.

Bulma gli sorrise e annuì.

  



	53. Cap.53 Strane apparizioni

Cap.53 Strane apparizioni

 

Goku si sdraiò sull’erba, il petto si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare, osservò il cielo sopra di lui e sorrise.

“È proprio una bella giornata” sussurrò.

< Perché non hai sentito l’aura potentissima che si sta aggirando per il vostro mondo > gli disse mentalmente la voce del drago.

Goku socchiuse gli occhi.

< Di nuovo tu? > domandò.

< Guarda gli occhi di tua figlia. In questo momento sono verdi, May sente quello che a voi sfugge > rispose telepaticamente il drago.

< È un effetto del sole, mi ha detto Chichi > ribatté.

< Io sono il figlio del drago Zarma, il superdrago delle sette supersfere. Vuoi che non ne sappia più di una mortale?! > ruggì il drago dorato.

< Permaloso. Beh, nessuno ha sentito quest’aura.

E poi perché a mia figlia dovrebbero venire gli occhi verdi? > chiese Goku.

< Quel verde scuro nelle sue iridi solitamente verdi significa che si sta potenziando in vista di un pericolo. Nelle ventiquattrore successive al suo concepimento avvenne l’incanto di Calgare.

L’intero mondo si è impregnato di magia verde, ed è grazie a quella che è nata da una madre che ormai si avviava verso la senilità.

Quell’aura è celata, ecco perché nessuno la percepisce > spiegò il drago.

Goku si grattò la testa.

< Sarà meglio che mi prepari a un attacco, allora. Avevo proprio voglia di un bel combattimento > rifletté.

 

*******

 

Kamy vide un uomo avanzare verso di lei e inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

Quest’ultimo aveva un corpo gracile e lungo la schiena gli ricadevano dei lunghi capelli mori, aveva lo sguardo perso.

“Ti sei perso?” chiese.

Il giovane aveva un rigonfiamento solo all’altezza dell’addome, indossava solo una lunga tunica marrone.

< Certo che sulla Terra s’incontrano persone strane > pensò, mentre le iridi azzurre si tingevano di un verde leggerissimo.

“Non sono abituato a gira mio padre. Lui mi controllava sempre” mormorò l’uomo.

“M-mi dispiace” disse Kamhara. Si alzò in piedi. “Posso aiutarti se vuoi” gli propose.

“I-io cercavo… una persona” ammise l’uomo. I suoi occhi neri erano liquidi.

“Forse la conosco. Dimmi chi è” disse Kamhara.

“Un prin…”. Iniziò il giovane.

“Kamy!”. La voce di C18 risuonò nel corridoio del centro commerciale, la sorella di Goku si voltò.

“Sono qui. C’è una persona che ha bisogno di aiuto!” chiamò la cyborg. Si voltò e vide solo il pavimento e la panchina su cui era accomodata.

< È scomparsa > pensò e avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.

18 la raggiunse.

“Chi è che ha bisogno di aiuto? Qui non c’è nessuno” mormorò.

 

 

*******

 

Vegeta affondò nella poltrona, stringeva con una mano un libro e con l’altra si premette gli occhiali contro il viso. L’odore dei libri e della polvere gli pungeva le narici, la luce che filtrava dalla finestra illuminava gli scaffali colmi di libri.

< C’è fin troppo silenzio. Devo essere rimasto solo in casa. Meglio, posso riaprire la porta della biblioteca senza rischiare che qualcuno mi veda con gli occhiali. _Tsk_ , non è colpa mia se mi servono per leggere.

Dannati, osare prendere in giro ‘me’, il principe dei saiyan. Non devono neanche provarci! > pensò. Avvertì dei passi e si voltò, impallidì.v

 


	54. Cap.54 Il supersaiyan leggendario

Cap.54 Il supersaiyan leggendario

 

 

< Cosa ci fa qui? Non è possibile… > pensò Vegeta. Indietreggiò e si trasformò in supersaiyan di secondo livello. Strinse le labbra e serrò i pugni.

< Fortunatamente in casa non c’è nessuno e non corrono rischi nell’immediato, ma… la sua sola presenza è una terribile minaccia > pensò.

“L’erba cattiva non muore mai” sibilò. Incrementò ancor di più l’aura.

< Così la percepiranno anche gli altri e arriveranno qui entro poco > si rassicurò.

 

*****

 

Crilin schivò un pugno di Ub, saltando all’interno.

Tenshinhan, accomodato sulla sabbia, li osservava scambiarsi un colpo dopo l’altro davanti alla Kame-House. Suo figlio Gorin era accomodato sulle sue gambe, la schiena appoggiata contro di lui.

“Papà, un giorno io e mia sorella saremo forti come loro?” chiese.

Tenshinhan gli sorrise, accarezzandogli la testa.

“Se vi allenerete, anche di più” gli disse. Gli legò il codino di lunghi capelli neri.

“Latys è con Salva?” chiese Junior.

Il namecciano era appoggiato a una palma.

“Sì. La sta allenando. Yamcha è lì con loro, ha allenato il nostro allievo fino a questo momento” rispose Tenshinhan.

“Bah. Un allievo in due, mi sembra esagerato” borbottò Junior.

Crilin si fermò e si voltò di scatto.

“Quest’aura… è Vegeta…” sussurrò.

Junior avvertì una fitta alla testa e gemette, massaggiandola.

“Qua-qualcosa disturba i miei poteri demoniaci” gemette.

“Le nostre auree, stanno diminuendo. Qualsiasi cosa sia, sta quasi annullando i nostri poteri” gemette Ub.

“Papà, cosa succede?” chiese Gorin, rabbrividendo.

Tenshinhan lo strinse al petto con più forza.

“Va tutto bene, piccolo mio. Ora ti porto da tua madre, lì sarai al sicuro” gli disse.

 

*********

 

 

Vegeta si sentì sollevare e venne sbalzato in avanti, ricadde in piedi davanti a Broly. La figura massiccia di quest’ultimo occupava buona parte della biblioteca.

Il saiyan rideva sguaiatamente, la sua risata risuonava tutt’intorno.

< Mi sento come se mi tenessero un migliaio di mani invisibili, che mi trascinano verso di lui come se fosse un fulcro di attrazione. Ricorda la sensazione che si prova quando si viene calamitati dagli orecchini Potara verso l’altro partecipante alla fusione > pensò Vegeta, divincolandosi.

 “Sii onesto. Come ti senti?” chiese Broly con voce cavernosa.

“Se speri che ti dica che ho paura, ti sbagli” rispose Vegeta indurendo il tono.

“No. Non voglio questo. Dimmi semplicemente come ti senti” rispose Broly.

< Il suo sorriso mi ricorda quello di un maledettissimo squalo > pensò Vegeta. Sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi, avvertì l’aria mancare e la vista gli si appannò.

“’Re’ come ti senti?” ringhiò Broly.

< Mi sono sempre definito il principe, mai il re > pensò Vegeta. Avvertiva il suo intero corpo formicolare e la testa svuotata, si sentì galleggiare.

“Mi sento sotto l’effetto di un incantesimo” ammise con voce strascicata.

< Non volevo dirlo, dannazione! È come se la mia bocca si fosse mossa da sola! > gridò mentalmente.

“Devi sapere che un tempo il potere del supersaiyan leggendario e il potere reale era un tutt’uno” spiegò Broly.

< Perché con tutti è un troglodita folle che basa tutto sulla pura forza bruta, capace di ripetere solo il suo odio per Kakaroth o quanto l’intero universo sia un ammasso di scarafaggi al suo cospetto, e con me sembra dotato di finissima intelligenza? Resta un pazzo, ma con una follia lucida che rasenta il genio > pensò Vegeta. Cercò ancora inutilmente di muoversi, il corpo come pietrificato.

“Però, come il suo popolo, si è corrotto. Il supersaiyan leggendario passato al male, corroso dall’odio. Il potere reale, per rimanere integro e neutrale, si è separato da esso.

Il potere del supersaiyan leggendario è puro Thanatos, distruzione e autodistruzione. È divenuto pericoloso per se stesso e gli altri, tendente all’oscurità. Desideroso di piegare a sé il potere reale.

Per impedire che lo soggiogasse, con i secoli è venuto al mondo un terzo potere, con il compito di custodire e guidare il potere reale: il potere del drago”. Continuò a spiegare Broly.

“Ossia sono una banderuola tra due venti. Che fregatura. Il potere più forte… _Tsk_ … sia tu, che Kakaroth potete controllarlo. Ti sbagli, però, se credi di potermi manipolare” si lamentò Vegeta.

“Sei tu in errore. Tu  _non puoi decidere_. Nel momento in cui Kakaroth perirà,  _utilizzerò te e quel potere di cui non sei degno_ ” sibilò Broly.

“Questo è da vedere!” gridò Vegeta. Raggiunse il supersaiyan di quinto livello e riuscì a muoversi nuovamente, partì all’attacco tirando un pugno al viso di Broly con tutta la propria potenza.

 

*******

 

“N-non posso crederci” esalò Gohan.

< Non posso perdere la calma, devo ragionare lucidamente. Si sono aperti ovunque dei buchi dimensionali, ognuno di essi ha risucchiato solo uno di noi.

Mio padre ne sembra immune.

Fortunatamente tutti quelli che non sanno combattere sono stati già teletrasportati da lui al Palazzo del Supremo, un luogo che non sembra essere stato attaccato.

Rimaniamo solo io e Crilin, probabilmente lui sarà… > rifletté. Un buco nero si aprì accanto a Crilin, Gohan scattò e lo afferrò per la caviglia. Conficcò i piedi e l’altro pugno nel terreno e trattenne Crilin, mentre l’energia di attrazione del buco nero cercava di risucchiarlo.

L’aria che veniva trascinata all’interno si trasformava in vento, sferzandoli entrambi.

Gohan urlò, mentre il buco nero diventava sempre più forte, si trasformò in Mystic e vi fuse il livello di supersaiyan di secondo livello. Aumentò la stretta, l’osso della caviglia di Crilin si spezzò con uno schiocco e il terrestre perse i sensi per il dolore.

Gohan mantenne la posizione, il buco nero si richiuse.

Gohan si ritrasformò, cadde a terra privo di energia continuando a tenere la presa e perse a sua volta i sensi.

 


	55. Cap.55 Ultra Instinct “Omen” del drago

Cap.55 Ultra Instinct “Omen” del drago 

 

 

“Smettila di ridere” ringhiò Vegeta.

Broly rise più forte, Vegeta lo raggiungeva con una serie di pugni e calci, sentendo le sue mani abbattersi sui muscoli rigidi dell’altro saiyan.

“Sai, ti ho cercato a lungo. Ho trovato anche una strega dai capelli rossi lungo il mio pellegrinare, ma così ho avuto modo di preparare tutto” spiegò. Fece scattare la mano e afferrò Vegeta per la gola, mozzò il fiato al principe dei saiyan e lo conficcò nella parete.

La libreria dall’altra parte della stanza precipitò a terra con fragore, sparpagliando i libri tutt’intorno.

La mano di Broly non stringeva soltanto il collo del principe, ma gli premeva anche sulla parte inferiore del viso e sulla bocca. Lo spinse ripetutamente, nel muro si creò una conca ed iniziarono a formarsi una serie di crepe.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, l’aria gli mancava e le sue ossa si stavano spezzando. Si ritrasformò, mentre i suoi capelli tornavano neri, caricò le energie rimaste nelle mani immobilizzare nel muro e lanciò una serie di onde. Queste si abbatterono sul viso di Broly, alzando un po’ di fumo.

Quest’ultimo si diradò, Broly si leccò il sangue che gli era colato dal labbro, che si era spaccato a seguito dell’attacco.

< Mi f-fa… ribrezzo > pensò Vegeta, iniziò a vedere nero. Sentì il petto dargli delle fitte, mentre cercava inutilmente di respirare con il naso.

Broly lo afferrò per i capelli e lo estrasse dal muro, sbattendolo a faccia in giù sul pavimento.

Vegeta gemette e sputò sangue, si rialzò in piedi con le gambe tremanti, lo sghignazzare di Broly gli risuonò nelle orecchie. Sentì la fronte scottare, un piccolo bagliore dorato iniziò a venire emanata da essa, mentre un’aura del medesimo colore lo avvolgeva.

Il suo sguardo si fece vacuo, la sua espressione spaventata.

Un dolore lancinante lo invase, facendolo ululare sofferente.

Broly ghignò.

Vegeta cadde in ginocchio, la testa leggermente reclinata in avanti, le labbra strette e gli occhi bianchi, il simbolo della casata reale saiyan sulla sua fronte intento ad emanare luce dorata.

“Il potere reale si sta manifestando perché anch’esso vuole tentare disperatamente di riunirsi con il potere leggendario. Lo sente così vicino.

Non puoi sottrarti al tuo stesso potere…” disse Broly, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Dalle labbra di Vegeta sfuggirono dei bassi gemiti di dolore. Gli occhi del principe dei saiyan iniziarono ed emanare lo stesso bagliore dorato che aveva ricoperto il suo corpo. Il suo viso era divenuto marmoreo, i suoi muscoli rigidi, le braccia immobilizzate abbandonate ai lati del corpo e le dita socchiuse.

“Presto, principino, vedrai quello che ho preparato solo per te” disse Broly. Si piegò in avanti e lo guardò in viso. “Che ne dici, ti piacciono le mie attenzione?” gli domandò.

“Dico che sei di cattivo gusto” risuonò un’altra voce maschile.

Broly si voltò, Goku era ritto davanti a lui, due dita ancora appoggiate alla fronte. Il simbolo del potere del drago brillante sulla sua fronte.

Broly iniziò a urlare, mentre i suoi occhi iniziavano emanare una luce blu-verdastra. I suoi muscoli si gonfiarono ancor di più, mentre un rivolo di bava gli scivolava dalle labbra.

< Urca, raccapricciante come sempre > pensò Goku.

“Kakaroth, io ti odio!” sbraitò Broly. Afferrò Vegeta per la gola e scomparve.

Riapparve davanti a una tavola di pietra circolare, sui bordi aveva dei simboli, mentre sulla sua superfice liscia, al centro, svettava il simbolo del potere reale.

Broly vi stese Vegeta, una parte di roccia divenne fluida e scivolò sopra i polsi, le caviglie e il collo di Vegeta. Si solidificò nuovamente, immobilizzandolo.

I simboli iniziarono a brillare di una tenue luce verde scuro e Vegeta iniziò a gridare di dolore.

Le energie del principe dei saiyan iniziarono a venire risucchiate dalla tavola, mentre i simboli brillavano di una luce sempre più intensa e bluastra.

Broly ricomparve di nuovo nella libreria, alle spalle di Goku e incrementò l’aura. Le pareti esplosero, il tetto crollò e Son venne sbalzato in avanti, venendo sommerso dalle macerie.

Goku attivò Ultra Instinct, i suoi occhi divennero color argento, i suoi capelli si sollevarono mentre l’aura dorata del potere del drago si confondeva a quella blu-grigia dello stadio raggiunto. Le macerie si polverizzarono e Son si alzò in volo, si voltò verso l’avversario.

“Incomincia il divertimento” disse, partendo all’attacco con un pugno.

Broly ricambiò con un pugno a sua volta, questi si scontrarono e la Capsule corporation intorno a loro venne spazzata via.

 

********

 

Gohan aiutò Crilin a rialzarsi, appoggiandolo contro di sé.

“Quest’aura è… Broly” esalò Crilin, tra una serie di gemiti.

“È ancora più potente di quella che ricordavo, ma l’altra… sembrerebbe mio padre” rispose Gohan. Si caricò Crilin in spalla.

“Conviene che approfittiamo della potenza di tuo padre per andare a prendere i fagioli di Balzar” disse Crilin.

“ _Umh_ , buona idea” rispose Gohan spiccando il volo.

 


	56. Cap.56 Il Drago sfida la Leggenda

Cap.56 Il Drago sfida la Leggenda

 

 

 

Broly cercò di raggiungere Goku con un calcio poderoso, Son lo schivò abbassandosi. La montagna alle spalle di Goku andò in frantumi, franando.

< È una fortuna che io sia riuscito a teletrasportarlo lontano dalla città > pensò. I loro pugni si scontrarono, creando una voragine nel terreno sotto di loro.

Broly riuscì a raggiungerlo con un pugno, Goku venne sbalzato all’indietro, fece una capriola e riatterrò in piedi. Parò con le braccia una potente ginocchiata del supersaiyan della leggenda.

< Per quanto io possa tenere questa forma, ormai, mi consuma troppe energie con il potere che ho appena acquisito > pensò Son.

 Broly lanciò una serie di onde di energia verdastre, che esplodevano emanando bagliori smeraldini, aprendo delle voragini.

< I buchi neri che ho aperto avevano quasi consumato le mie energie. Fortuna che ho una ‘batteria’ di riserva > pensò, ghignando. I suoi muscoli si gonfiavano sempre di più, lasciando intravedere delle vene pulsanti, mentre il sangue pompava rapidamente.

 

**********

 

Gohan e Crilin stavano sorvolando la montagna, il mezzosangue aveva un sacchetto di senzu legato alla vita.

“ _Hey_ , guarda, Vegeta!” gridò Crilin.

Gohan assottigliò gli occhiali, si sfilò gli occhiali e li mise nella tasca della camicia.

“Hai ragione” disse, riconoscendo il principe sulla grande roccia.

“Sembra nei guai” mormorò Crilin.

< Quello sguardo di luce con cui sta fissando il cielo sembra glaciale. Il suo volto sembra pietrificato in un’espressione spettrale, ma ancor più irata del solito > pensò Gohan, atterrando di fianco alla tavola di pietra.

Crilin corrugò la fronte, atterrando alle sue spalle.

“Vegeta, stai bene? Vegeta…” lo chiamò con voce preoccupata.

< Non risponde > pensò. 

 “Non credo possa sentirti” gli disse Gohan.

“Secondo te, cos’è successo?” chiese Crilii con tono dubbioso. 

“Il flusso di energia trasmesso in quella pietra…”. Iniziò a spiegare Gohan con aria compunta, la voce cadenzata e il tono serio.

Crilin si grattò la testa e sbadigliò.

“Cioè?” lo interrogò ancora.

< Ha l’aria di qualcosa di noioso > pensò.

“Quella pietra sottrae energia a Vegeta per alimentare qualcun altro. Chi? Comunque sarebbe meglio non toc…”. Proseguì Gohan.

Crilin cercò di rompere l’anello di pietra che teneva una delle caviglie di Vegeta. Ululò di dolore, mentre le sue dita si arrossavano, ustionandosi.

“… toccarla”. Concluse Gohan, sospirando. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso.

Crilin saltellò sul posto, soffiandosi sulla mano dolorante.

Vegeta li fissò con gli occhi che brillavano di luce dorata. Li spalancò, mentre la voce di Broly risuonava nella sua mente:

< Sì, mi sono ricaricato. Ora puoi obbedirmi in altri modi. Te l’avevo detto, una volta risvegliato completamente, il tuo potere reale anela a riunirsi al mio ed è per questo che gli ubbidirà ciecamente >.

La roccia si sciolse, facendosi da parte e Vegeta si alzò in piedi con movimenti automatici.

“V-V-V-Ve-Vege-VEGETA!” balbettò Crilin con espressione terrorizzata, indicandolo.

“Vegeta… ti sei svegliato?” gli chiese Gohan.

Vegeta lo raggiunse con un pugno all’addome, Gohan ricadde in avanti privo di sensi.

Crilin cercò di caricare un kienzan, ma fu raggiunto da un calcio al viso che lo fece ricadere a sua volta incosciente, a fianco del primogenito di Goku.

 

 


	57. Cap.57 Broly vince il primo round

Cap.57 Broly vince il primo round

 

 

Vegeta sollevò Gohan, ancora incosciente, per il bavero della maglia. Con l’altra mano iniziò a caricare un’onda.

Il principe dei saiyan venne colpito da un calcio al viso, perse la presa sul primogenito Son e cadde a terra pesantemente. Si rialzò in gesti meccanici, sopra di lui volava Junior, il viso in ombra e il mantello che ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle. Le antenne ondeggiavano mosse dal vento e il sole faceva brillare i suoi canini candidi e aguzzi.

Il bagliore dorato del simbolo reale lo investì, accecandolo, mentre Vegeta lo fissava.

Gohan mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, riprendendo in parte conoscenza.

“Signor Piccolo” biascicò.

Junior atterrò, mentre Gohan si rimetteva in piedi tremanti, nascondendosi dietro il maestro.

“Davvero una bella giornata” disse il namecciano ironico.

< Se non fossi riuscito ad allungare il braccio, ancorandomi al terreno, sarei stato risucchiato da un buco spazio-dimensionale. Elly e Kamy stanno dovendo trovare il contro-incantesimo per riportare indietro tutti quelli che sono stati risucchiati.

Ed ora mi tocca affrontare un saiyan impazzito > rifletté.

“Credo sia sotto l’influsso di un incantesimo” spiegò Gohan, indicando l’altare di pietra.

“Entusiasmante” ringhiò sardonico Junior.

 

********

 

Broly afferrò Goku per il collo, Son si dimenò, mentre sentiva l’ossigeno venire meno. Caricò un’onda e la lanciò in faccia a Broly, che digrignò i denti e lo raggiunse con una ginocchiata, facendolo volare all’indietro. Caricò due onde verdi e gliele lanciò, l’esplosione che travolse Son lo fece incastonare all’interno di una montagna.

Broly lo raggiunse ed iniziò a tempestarlo di colpi, sotto ognuno di essi la roccia si erodeva, facendo entrare Goku sempre più in profondità.

Goku la trapassò da parte a parte e volò, ricadde pesantemente a terra aprendo una voragine.

Broly volò sopra di lui e rise sguaiatamente.

“Addio!” ululò, lanciando un attacco energetico.

Goku si teletrasportò da Jirobai.

Quest’ultimo gridò, riconoscendo la figura di Goku ricoperta di ferite sanguinanti, vistosi ematomi e sangue rappreso che si mischiava a quello fresco.

“Ciao” disse Goku, con tono intimidito, grattandosi la testa con aria imbarazzata.

Jirobai aprì la bocca per rispondere, Son si ritrasformò, crollando a terra incosciente, l’aura quasi azzerata.

“Goku!” gridò Jirobai, prendendolo tra le braccia.

Balzar accorse, ansimando, stringendo il suo bastone con una mano.

“È Goku, ha bisogno di aiuto e di vestiti puliti” disse Jirobai.

“Li prendo subito e anche da mangiare, dobbiamo rifocillare questo povero ragazzo” disse Balzar, mentre Jirobai infilava un senzu tra le labbra di Son. Lo aiutò a masticarlo e a deglutirlo.

“Mi serve aiuto” mugugnò Goku.

Jirobai ingoiò rumorosamente saliva.

“Amico mio, sono passati i tempi in cui combattevo con voi” disse.

< Anche perché a vederti conciato così direi che il tuo avversario è un vero mostro > pensò, nascose un brivido di terrore e un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso. 

“Non è questo” disse Goku.

Jirobai lo aiutò ad alzarsi seduto, i baffi tremanti.

“Me lo dirai dopo, intanto ti metti a letto. Nonostante il fagiolo magico mi sembri ancora molto provato” disse. 

Goku negò con il capo.

“Devi fare in modo che Bulma contatti Lord Beerus” biascicò.

 

 

*****

 

“ _KAKAROTH! KAKAROOOOOOTH_!” sbraitava Broly. Volava da una parte all’altra del campo di battaglia, la bava alla bocca, gli straripanti muscoli tremanti e gli occhi sgranati. “Kakaroth!”. Ringhiava e ruggiva tra le urla.

< Dove sei?! Dove diamine è la tua aura?! Vieni fuori maledetto scarafaggio e fatti distruggere! > gridava mentalmente.

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wG9yZMNI5UE.

 

Cap.58 Vittoria?

 

< In questo luogo sei sopravvissuto per miracolo dopo aver bevuto l’acqua magica di Balzar. Fu lei a risvegliare in te le caratteristiche saiyan sopite > gli disse mentalmente il drago.

< Non posso berne ancora e tornare nel barile, questa volta non sopravvivrei > rispose Goku. Era steso sul letto e guardava il soffitto sopra di sé.

< Broly sta per distruggere il pianeta per stanarti. Accettami e permettimi di renderti più forte. Fai un viaggio nella tua anima, fino alla fonte del mio potere e bevi da lì. Se sopravvivrai, ti risveglierai più forte > gli propose il drago.

Goku corrugò la fronte.

< Urca… permettimi di controllare questo potere, allora, questa magia. Riforgiami nell’oro > rispose.

Gridò di dolore mentre un drago d’oro di magia fuoriusciva dalla sua fronte e lo avvolgeva, il suo corpo scomparve in un baluginio dorato.

 

 

*****

 

Junior cercò di raggiungere Vegeta con un calcio, ma questi lo parò con l’avambraccio. Junior tentò con una ginocchiata, ma il principe dei saiyan schivò spostandosi di lato.

Junior girò su se stesso, rimanendo in volo e tentò con un _makankosappo_ , che s’infranse contro il corpo del principe dei saiyan tramutandosi in una serie di scintille.

Junior lanciò un altro attacco energetico, Vegeta allungò la mano davanti a sé e afferrò l’onda, stritolandola nella morsa d’acciaio delle sue dita.

< Ha una potenza mostruosa, mi sta travolgendo… però un potere simile… non dovrebbe essere in grado di controllarsi > pensò.

Gohan caricò al massimo ciò che rimaneva della sua aura e lanciò un’onda contro Vegeta. Svenne dopo averla scagliata, crollando nuovamente al suolo accanto a Crilin, ancora incosciente.

Il principe dei saiyan afferrò l’attacco energetico e lo dirottò contro il namecciano, lo travolse facendolo rovinare al suolo privo di sensi.

Vegeta si voltò con movimenti cadenzati e spiccò il volo, allontanandosi dai suoi avversari. 

 

*******

 

 

“ _DISTRUGGERO QUESTO MALEDETTO PIANETA PER LA TUA CODARDIA_!” ululò Broly.

“Io sono qui. Mi cercavi?”. La voce di Goku risuonò tutt’intorno, il supersaiyan della leggenda si voltò. Ghignò, trovandosi davanti Son.

“Finalmente” sibilò Broly.

Goku e Broly si raggiunsero vicendevolmente al viso con un pugno di pari potenza, si separarono in volo. Un rivolo di sangue colò dalla bocca del supersaiyan della leggenda, che lo leccò con soddisfazione.

“Mi fai schifo” gemette Goku con voce schifata.

Il potere del drago sulla sua fronte iniziò a lampeggiare.

< Essere immondo, come hai osato infangare il potere reale! > la voce del drago risuonò tutt’intorno e Broly rise.

< Sento una strana rabbia risalire dentro di me, un bisogno impellente di andarmene… aspetta, potere reale? Vegeta! > pensò.

“Dov’è?” chiese. Localizzò l’aura di Vegeta intenta a muoversi rapidamente. Si accorse che le auree di Junior, Gohan e Crilin stavano diminuendo e le sentì scomparire. Un ruggito di dolore gli proruppe dalle labbra.

< Non possono essere morti! > urlò mentalmente Son. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano gelidi.

“ _La pagheraiiii_!” ululò. I suoi muscoli si gonfiarono, una colonna di luce dorata si alzò sopra di lui, si aprì una voragine nel terreno al di sotto dei suoi piedi. La maglia si strappò, lasciandogli scoperto il petto ingrossato.

Goku iniziò a caricare un’onda energetica.

“Potrai anche sconfiggermi, ma non avrai vinto comunque. Non sei riuscito a salvarli ‘tutti’, stavolta!” gridò Broly.

Goku lo raggiunse in pieno con l’attacco, Broly ululò di dolore mentre esplodeva in una serie di frammenti. Il suo spirito scomparve in una nuvola di fumo, ri-teletrasportandosi nella caverna, in cui delle rinnovate catene d’oro lo imprigionarono.

Goku cadde carponi, ansimando. Si portò a fatica due dita alla fronte e si teletrasportò da Crilin. Mise un _senzu_ in bocca a Crilin, aiutò Junior a mangiarne un altro e salvò suo figlio Gohan facendogliene ingoiare un terzo.

Tutti e tre si risvegliarono mugolando doloranti.

Crilin si sedette a terra, massaggiandosi la testa.

“Vegeta è tornato normale?” biascicò.

“Non era con voi? Non era prigioniero qui?” gemette Goku.

“Son, non abbiamo idea di dove sia” ammise Junior. “Non era in sé, questo è sicuro” biascicò Gohan.

“Vegeta!” urlò Goku.

 

 


	58. Cap.58 Vittoria?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wG9yZMNI5UE.

Cap.58 Vittoria?

 

< In questo luogo sei sopravvissuto per miracolo dopo aver bevuto l’acqua magica di Balzar. Fu lei a risvegliare in te le caratteristiche saiyan sopite > gli disse mentalmente il drago.

< Non posso berne ancora e tornare nel barile, questa volta non sopravvivrei > rispose Goku. Era steso sul letto e guardava il soffitto sopra di sé.

< Broly sta per distruggere il pianeta per stanarti. Accettami e permettimi di renderti più forte. Fai un viaggio nella tua anima, fino alla fonte del mio potere e bevi da lì. Se sopravvivrai, ti risveglierai più forte > gli propose il drago.

Goku corrugò la fronte.

< Urca… permettimi di controllare questo potere, allora, questa magia. Riforgiami nell’oro > rispose.

Gridò di dolore mentre un drago d’oro di magia fuoriusciva dalla sua fronte e lo avvolgeva, il suo corpo scomparve in un baluginio dorato.

 

 

*****

 

Junior cercò di raggiungere Vegeta con un calcio, ma questi lo parò con l’avambraccio. Junior tentò con una ginocchiata, ma il principe dei saiyan schivò spostandosi di lato.

Junior girò su se stesso, rimanendo in volo e tentò con un _makankosappo_ , che s’infranse contro il corpo del principe dei saiyan tramutandosi in una serie di scintille.

Junior lanciò un altro attacco energetico, Vegeta allungò la mano davanti a sé e afferrò l’onda, stritolandola nella morsa d’acciaio delle sue dita.

< Ha una potenza mostruosa, mi sta travolgendo… però un potere simile… non dovrebbe essere in grado di controllarsi > pensò.

Gohan caricò al massimo ciò che rimaneva della sua aura e lanciò un’onda contro Vegeta. Svenne dopo averla scagliata, crollando nuovamente al suolo accanto a Crilin, ancora incosciente.

Il principe dei saiyan afferrò l’attacco energetico e lo dirottò contro il namecciano, lo travolse facendolo rovinare al suolo privo di sensi.

Vegeta si voltò con movimenti cadenzati e spiccò il volo, allontanandosi dai suoi avversari. 

 

*******

 

 

“ _DISTRUGGERO QUESTO MALEDETTO PIANETA PER LA TUA CODARDIA_!” ululò Broly.

“Io sono qui. Mi cercavi?”. La voce di Goku risuonò tutt’intorno, il supersaiyan della leggenda si voltò. Ghignò, trovandosi davanti Son.

“Finalmente” sibilò Broly.

Goku e Broly si raggiunsero vicendevolmente al viso con un pugno di pari potenza, si separarono in volo. Un rivolo di sangue colò dalla bocca del supersaiyan della leggenda, che lo leccò con soddisfazione.

“Mi fai schifo” gemette Goku con voce schifata.

Il potere del drago sulla sua fronte iniziò a lampeggiare.

< Essere immondo, come hai osato infangare il potere reale! > la voce del drago risuonò tutt’intorno e Broly rise.

< Sento una strana rabbia risalire dentro di me, un bisogno impellente di andarmene… aspetta, potere reale? Vegeta! > pensò.

“Dov’è?” chiese. Localizzò l’aura di Vegeta intenta a muoversi rapidamente. Si accorse che le auree di Junior, Gohan e Crilin stavano diminuendo e le sentì scomparire. Un ruggito di dolore gli proruppe dalle labbra.

< Non possono essere morti! > urlò mentalmente Son. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano gelidi.

“ _La pagheraiiii_!” ululò. I suoi muscoli si gonfiarono, una colonna di luce dorata si alzò sopra di lui, si aprì una voragine nel terreno al di sotto dei suoi piedi. La maglia si strappò, lasciandogli scoperto il petto ingrossato.

Goku iniziò a caricare un’onda energetica.

“Potrai anche sconfiggermi, ma non avrai vinto comunque. Non sei riuscito a salvarli ‘tutti’, stavolta!” gridò Broly.

Goku lo raggiunse in pieno con l’attacco, Broly ululò di dolore mentre esplodeva in una serie di frammenti. Il suo spirito scomparve in una nuvola di fumo, ri-teletrasportandosi nella caverna, in cui delle rinnovate catene d’oro lo imprigionarono.

Goku cadde carponi, ansimando. Si portò a fatica due dita alla fronte e si teletrasportò da Crilin. Mise un _senzu_ in bocca a Crilin, aiutò Junior a mangiarne un altro e salvò suo figlio Gohan facendogliene ingoiare un terzo.

Tutti e tre si risvegliarono mugolando doloranti.

Crilin si sedette a terra, massaggiandosi la testa.

“Vegeta è tornato normale?” biascicò.

“Non era con voi? Non era prigioniero qui?” gemette Goku.

“Son, non abbiamo idea di dove sia” ammise Junior. “Non era in sé, questo è sicuro” biascicò Gohan.

“Vegeta!” urlò Goku.

 

 


	59. Cap.59 Don’t jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JviMlJlfeAY.

Cap.59 Don’t jump

  
  


Aveva iniziato a piovere copiosamente.

Il vento gelido sferzava il volto di Vegeta, facendogli ondeggiare le ciocche more larghe quattro dita, rese umide dalla pioggia. Rivoli d’acqua gli scendevano lungo la pelle di un rosa scuro, leggermente abbronzata all’altezza del viso, una goccia scese dai suoi zigomi fino al suo mento e gli gocciolò sul petto muscoloso. Atterrò in cima a una scogliera e i suoi scarponcini blu affondarono in una pozzanghera. La sua figura fu illuminata da un fulmine azzurrino, il cielo nero ricoperto di nuvole venne invaso dal bagliore di un lampo.

Goku si teletrasportò alle sue spalle e avanzò, la sua aura dorata splendeva intorno a lui e il calore di essa gli asciugava i vestiti, man mano che la pioggia li inzuppava, infiltrandosi tra essi, solleticandogli il collo.

Attivò il contatto telepatico con Vegeta e socchiuse gli occhi, intravedendo la figura del principe dei saiyan al centro della scogliera, in piedi, con la schiena ritta e il petto in fuori, avanzare con una serie di passi regolari.

< Vegeta! Vegeta rispondimi| > urlò mentalmente.

“Vegeta!” gridò, mentre la pioggia iniziava a scendere più forte. Si mise a correre verso l’altro, rischiò di scivolare in avanti. Le gambe gli tremavano, la vista gli si annebbiava, mentre la pioggia gli finiva negli occhi e i suoi capelli tornarono neri un paio di volte. Il sangue si mischiava con la pioggia e gocciolavano sulla superficie liscia di roccia nera della scogliera.

Goku tornò normale, scomparve anche il simbolo sulla sua fronte, mentre l’aura dorata di Vegeta diventava nero pece.

Il potere reale brillò sulla fronte del principe dei saiyan e ci fu un’esplosione di energia. Goku sgranò gli occhi e urlò, venendo scagliato all’indietro. Crollò all’inizio della scogliera, lì dove iniziava un prato che la separava da una foresta, facendo tremare il terreno. Terra umida schizzò tutt’intorno, l’eroe della Terra cercò di rimettersi in piedi e crollò a faccia in giù, alcuni fili d’erba gli finirono tra i capelli mori e la sua aura si azzerò.

“Vegeta!” ululò con voce rauca, vedendo il principe dei saiyan continuare ad avanzare.

Gli occhi di Vegeta erano bianchi. Il saiyan in trance teneva le labbra socchiuse, i muscoli delle braccia erano rilassati al contrario di quelli del resto del corpo, irrigiditi dall’incantesimo.

Goku cercò di rimettersi indietro, ansimò, l’acqua della pioggia gli finiva in gola. Chiuse gli occhi e tossì un paio di volte.

“Vegeta, fermati ti prego!” sbraitò, la gola gli bruciava.

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, confondendosi con le gocce di pioggia. Strinse un pugno fino a far scricchiolare le ossa e singhiozzò, mentre l’aura di Vegeta si faceva sempre più forte. Ci furono altri fulmini a illuminare l’orizzonte.

Goku si mise in ginocchio e tossì più forte, l’acqua gli entrava nelle narici ad ogni respiro. Il suo sangue si stava annerendo, mentre si rapprendeva sul suo corpo ricoperto di tagli e di lividi.

Rialzò la testa di scatto e digrignò i denti, rimettendosi in piedi. La sua figura era piegata di lato, mentre quella di Vegeta continuava ad avvicinarsi al ciglio del burrone.

“ _Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!” ululò Goku, tenendo la bocca spalancata. Coprendo il fragore dei tuoni, lo scrosciare della pioggia e lo sciabordio delle onde che si abbattevano sulla scogliera. Il rumore del vento, però, sovrastò la parte finale dell’urlo.

“Maledetti poteri! Dannazione, non fanno altro che cercare di portarti alla rovina” ruggì Son. Voltò la testa e sputò un grumo di sangue, iniziò a camminare, strisciando un piede, arrancando con l’altro. I suoi occhi erano arrossati, le sue iridi nere liquide.

< Deve essere un incubo, solo un incubo > si disse.

“Vegeta! Vegeta, mi senti?!” sbraitò Goku, iniziando a correre. Scivolò a faccia in giù e proseguì a gattoni.

“Vegeta, vuoi fermarti?!! _SMETTILA_!” implorò.

< Smettila con questa follia, pensa a Bulma! Cosa dovrò dire ai tuoi figli?! Che hanno perso il padre senza motivo?!! > lo scongiurò mentalmente. Si rimise in piedi, il petto gli si alzava sempre più velocemente, il suo battito cardiaco accelerato gli rimbombava nelle orecchie come un fragoroso ronzio.

Vegeta arrivò a un passo di distanza dal bordo della scogliera.

“ _FERMATI!_ Sei il principe dei saiyan, non un ubbidiente schiavo!” gridò, mentre la sua voce arrochita si abbassa di tonalità.

< Dov’è il tuo orgoglio?! _TRADITORE, TI CREDEVO MIO AMICO_!  >

Singhiozzò più rumorosamente, mentre le lacrime gli solcavano il viso, rigandogli le guance insieme alla pioggia sempre più battente.

“È tutta colpa mia” biascicò, mentre gli usciva una voce bassa e sibilante dalle labbra bluastre. Era scosso da tremiti, la testa gli pulsava e un rivolo di sangue gli scese dal naso. Si guardò intorno, boccheggiando, una cupola di energia si era create intorno al principe dei saiyan. La raggiunse ed iniziò a tempestarla di pugni.

“Vegeta, salto io per te, se vuoi, ma non lo fare. Svegliati, girati e dammi la mano” piagnucolò Son, incrementando l’aura.

Vegeta allungò il piede verso l’abisso, mettendolo nel vuoto.

 

 


	60. Cap.60 Non saltare

Cap.60 Non saltare

 

 

< Ricordati. Tu sei il portatore del potere del drago, colui che risuonava con il potere reale > risuonò la voce del drago nella testa di Goku.

“Fermo!” intimò Son, in saiyan. Dalle sue labbra proruppe una voce arrocchita, più simile a quella del drago.

Gli occhi di Vegeta tornarono normali, il simbolo sulla sua fronte spaziosa smise di brillare e ricadde all’indietro, seduto sull’orlo della scogliera.

Si guardò intorno e batté le palpebre.

“Kakaroth?” chiese, riconoscendo Goku che correva verso di lui. La sua voce era bassa e la gola gli doleva, deglutì rumorosamente, abbassò lo sguardo.

“Una… scogliera”. Riconobbe, strisciando indietro, intravedendo le punte affilate in fondo al precipizio, su cui si abbattevano delle alte onde.

Goku lo aiutò a rialzarsi, appoggiandoselo sulla schiena, anche il potere del drago si spense.

“Vieni, ti spiegherò tutto per strada” disse.

< Urca, non pensavo sarei mai stato così felice di vedere il buon vecchio Vegeta > pensò.

 

**********

 

Cilin era seduto sul divano accanto a Vegeta.

La risata di Goku proveniva dal salone della Capsule corporation.

“Tutto bene quel che finisce bene!” gridò Son.

Crilin assottigliò gli occhi, guardando il principe dei saiyan.

“Tu non mi avresti veramente colpito a morte, vero?” chiese con voce tremante.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e gli diede le spalle.

“Tu non mi avresti veramente lasciato svenuto e ferito, dopo che Cell, divenuto perfetto, mi aveva sconfitto?” chiese.

< Diamine… se lo ricorda ancora? Gliene avevo dette di tutti i colori, aggiungendo che lo stavo salvando solo perché me lo aveva chiesto Mirai Trunks > pensò il terrestre.

“Tu non eri svenuto?” domandò.

“Ci sentivo lo stesso” rispose Vegeta, nascondendo un ghigno.

“Se ti offro una pizza, avrò il tuo perdono?” domandò Crilin.

“Ci penserò” rispose Vegeta.

< Passare dal torto alla ragione in una semplice mossa > si disse.

“La preparerò io!” si propose Jeeth, osservandoli semi-nascosto in cucina.

< Nella speranza che questo possa iniziare a risanare l’amicizia che per superbia ho distrutto > pregò mentalmente.

“Tsk, fa pure” concesse Vegeta. Sia Jeeth che Crilin sorrisero.

“Tu sei un incosciente!” risuonò l’urlo di Elly dal piano di sopra.

“Io?! Sei tu che ti sei lanciata in un buco nero, piccoletta!” rispose con lo stesso tono il namecciano. Si udirono dei colpi, dei mugolii e poi un tonfo.

Kamhara guardò il soffitto, era seduta sull’ultimo gradino della scala e le sue orecchie divennero vermiglie.

< Direi che quei due stanno facendo pace a modo loro > pensò.

 

 


End file.
